To Love-Ru: Nega-human
by Eiji-san
Summary: Sainan Town, a peaceful place. Riddled with creatures from outer space, but that's not the case. My name's Yuuki Rito and I'm an ordinary human, or so I thought... [Serves as an Alternative Setting to To-Love Ru Darkness]
1. Chapter 1 - Powers that I have

**To-Love Ru: Nega-Human**

Sainan Town, a peaceful place, if you ask me. Seems Normal if you just took a quick glance on it. But, if you see closer, or live here at least, you'll understand what I mean. This Town is riddled with Aliens. Not a lot of them, but it certainly is a bothersome to my life, Yuuki Rito's life. My Name's Rito, and I'm an ordinary human.

 _Or so I thought..._

* * *

"Crap! I'm late!" I, Yuuki Rito, run downstairs as fast as I can cuz' I'm running out of time here! "Ah! Rito." That's Mikan, my Little Sister, "Breakfast rea-" I cut her off by saying, "I'm late to School! I have to skip breakfast this time! Sorry!" I quickly grab my shoes and wear them, off I go. "Geez, Mikan's lucky that she got a holiday during this time of year."

 _'Gu-hu-hu. Enjoying your life as a Human? Yuuki Rito?'_

What was that? I looked around and spotted nobody around me. Is it just my imagination? I shrugged it off and continued running to the school, Sainan High. "Whew,.. made it." I sighed as I arrived at the school grounds, shortly after...

 _Ding-Dong Ding-Dong._

The Bell. I have to get to the class immediately. If only I have powers... _'You have them.'_

Again? What is that sound? Is it coming from my head? I continued running towards my classroom when suddenly- BOOF!

Of course this would happen. My face is now buried in someone's chest, It's not fluffy, but I also think that it's not too flat either. Which means... I looked above my head to see a familiar face. "Of course, it's Yami." That was a bad move, as she suddenly attacked me out of the blue. "What's up with the calm response, Yuuki Rito?" She said while chasing me and swinging around her swords (Which are her hands by the way) to cut me.

Well, I can't say that I'm happy about it, it's just I got used to it, I guess. Ah, crap! The Homeroom! I turned my body to my classroom direction, which caught Yami by surprise. "Later! I have a class to attend!" I quickly left The Raging Yami and headed to my classroom.

I opened the door of my classroom and was greeted by my teacher saying, "You're late Yuuki-kun." I responded with,"Sorry sensei. A lot happened today." I apologized. "Well, at least you're here."

"It's not like you to come late, Rito." My Friend, Saruyama said. "Like I said, a lot happened today."

* * *

That's right. A lot happened today. Waking up late, Getting chased by Yami, and... that voice.

 _'Did you call me? Yuuki Rito?'_

There it is! Who are you?

 _'I'm you and you are me. We are one.'_

I don't understand what you mean.

 _'Don't you realize it by now? You're no ordinary human.'_

What?!

 _'You're one of those rare specimens. Nega-Human.'_

Nega-Human?

 _'Half Alien and Half Human. You may be born human, but your body contains a weird Alien DNA that grants you the ability of a dozens Alien.'_

Half... Human? DNA? Ability? You mean...

 _'Yes, you have powers, a strong one I may say. I am the voice of those powers, because your ability hasn't been fully unlocked yet. After it is perfect, I'll dissapear, that's why I have to awaken your full potential by force!'_

What do you- HRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! My body. It-It hurts!

 _'I'm going to awaken those power hidden within you, Now, this is farewell.'_

W-W-Wait! GRRRGGGGHHHHH! It hurts a lot! My body trembles and I yelled out a strong grunt. It caught the attention of my classmates, including Haruna and Lala.

"Yuuki-kun! What happened?" Haruna called out to me. "Rito!" Lala... I can't hold my conciousness any longer. "RITO!" That was the last thing I heard before I lose my conciousness and fell to the floor.

* * *

My... full... potential...?

"Rito?"

I don't know.

"Rito!"

I have no idea.

"Rito!"

I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by a pair of Turquoise eyes, and pink hair. "Lala?" I said quietly. "Rito! You're awake!" She said happily with a smile on her face, that's just like her. I tried to sit down. "Ah! Don't!" She said, concerned about me. "It's okay, I'm fine already." I slowly sat down on the bed. "Wait. How about the Class?" I asked Lala. "I skipped it. Tee-hee."

Really Lala? Are you more concerned about me than your studies? She's something else alright. "By the way, Rito. What actually happened?" She asked me. "Huh? Ah..." Remembering it makes me full of thoughts. I don't think that voice will bother me anymore, cause it said _'This is farewell.'._ "Rito?" She called out to me.

"Hey, Lala." I said to her. "Do... you know about Nega-humans?" I asked her. "Nega?" She wonders in confusion. "Hmm?" She looked around, trying to find answers. "Hm.." She closed her eye. "I dunno."

"Ah, I figured." I chuckled slightly. "Nega-humans you said?" Mikado-sensei suddenly appeared. "Sensei?" Both Lala and I said together. "I think I might have an answer to that."

* * *

"Nega-humans are a rare species that was born around 500 years once. They had a weird and interesting DNA planted onto them. They cannot be called human, but at the same time, they cannot be called Aliens or Monsters. Making their exsistence a complete mistery, what are they? We never know. Anyway, the DNA inside their body granted them the ability of a dozens Alien species, including Charmians, Devilukeans, Galbean, also the Transformation Weapon's ability, and many more. Nega-Humans are also called the King because of their power. Nega-Humans only appeared on earth."

"Wow, you have such a knowledge, sensei." Lala said to Mikado-sensei. "Well, I read it from an article when I was young. I'm also interested in studying them." Sensei said. "Well, Rito-kun, why do you ask that?"

"Well..."

I told them everything, the voice, what it said, about the Nega-human thingy, everything. "Does that mean that..." Lala said to me. "Yes, I'm a Nega-Human." I said to her. "But can you do what Devilukeans or Transformation Weapons could do?" Mikado-sensei asked me. "I don't know, I haven't tried out this power yet."

"In that case, why wouldn't we test it out?" Lala exclaimed happily as she take out a door leading to one of those Virtual Garden. "Come on in!" Lala said. Me and Sensei got in and saw a breathtaking view. "It's different from Nana's Virtual garden." I said.

"Okay, Rito! Let's see what those powers of yours could do." After Lala said that, she suddenly charges onto me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Red-haired

**Recap of Previous chapter**

Now I know, that I'm not an ordinary human, I have powers. Powers that could practically rule the whole galaxy just because how strong it is. I told Lala and Mikado-sensei about this power of mine, Sensei also wanted to do a research on me, a Nega-human. So, we went to the Virtual Garden and Lala said that she wanted to test out my power before suddenly, she charges onto me.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"What The-" She caught me by surprise, I didn't expect her to be that fast! I immediately blocked the incoming attack from her and I was pushed back, a little. "Woah, It's dangerous!" I yelled out to her. "Why? I said that we should test your power, right? Now, Rito, Do you feel pain?" Lala asked me. "What do y- wait, I don't." That's right, despite blocking that dangerous attack of her, my hand should've been broken by now, but no, I can't feel pain.

"What The Heck?" I froze a little. "My body... feels different." I continued. "How do you feel, Rito-kun?" Mikado-sensei asked me. "I feel... stronger... and lighter." I said before avoiding another attack from my fiancee. I quickly jumped and avoided the attack which would be very fatal if I'm not a Nega. "As expected of Rito." Lala said before looking at me. "Well, it's thanks to my power." I said. "I become faster."

"Now Rito! Try to attack me!" Lala said, challenging me. "What? I can't!" I said, after that, she unleashed a barrage of Lightning from her tail. Thanks to my power, I avoided every single one of them. But before I know it, Lala is already charging onto me. "Why not?" She asked me before hitting me. "Ugh. Because-" Crap, it's too embarassing to say. "-I, can't-" I continued. "Eh?" She wonders. "-Hit someone that I love!" It's so embarassing.

"Eh-EHH?" She yelled in embarassment. "W-W-Well, I-If that't Th-The case... I won't f-f-fight you anymore, i-instead..." She said while hiding her red face from me. So obvious Lala, so obvious. "Wait, instead?" I asked her. "Robo-Robo Fighter-kun will fight you!" She said before summoning one of her invention through the D-Dial. It was a giant robot. "It's HUGE!" I yelled.

"Robo-Robo Fighter-kun here could be set depending on the Opponent's skill." She explained. "Because we're going to test your powers we should put the difficulty setting on 'Nightmare'." She said. "Wait! What is this? Dark Souls?" I yelled. "Ehehe." That's the only thing she said before that giant bot tried to attack me. "LALA!" Suddenly, it let out a giant Laser beam. "Crap!" I have to do something, or else it would fry me- Wait, I can't feel pain.

I try to block it with my hands but, is that all I can do? I should try another thing. Before I know it, My hand transformed. "HRRAAAARRRGHHH!" I yelled as I blocked the incoming beam with my hand. The beam splitted into two. _BOOM!_ As it makes an exploding sound, I inspect my hand that has been turned into that of a giant sword. "Holy-" I said in awe. "It transformed?!" Sensei said in surprise. "Yami would not be very pleased." She continued. Point taken.

The robot charges onto me, but now, I have a weapon. I swing the giant sword to cut the robot's hand and throw it off somewhere else. I jumped to the side of that thing and cut its left hand. Now this is awesome! I jumped back to the front of the giant robot and transformed my hand into a gauntlet. I punched its chest as hard as I can until the robot was thrown back and shut itself off. "That feels awesome."

I transformed my hand back into a human's hand and faced Mikado-sensei and Lala, both standing in awe. "That was awesome, Rito!" Lala ran onto me and hugged me. "Y-Yeah." I said to her. "Well, that is certainly interesting." Sensei said to me. "If you don't mind Rito-kun, may I do a regular research on your body?" She said with a mischivieous smile on her face. "Uhh,..." I can't say anything, I have a bad feeling about this. "Just Kidding."

* * *

Now we're back on the school's infirmary. And now, Sensei is checking my hand and the structure of the weapons. "I didn't expect you to also have the ability of a Transformation Weapon, Rito." Lala said to me. "I didn't too." I said. "It's a bit different from Yami's transformation ability." Sensei suddenly said. "What do you mean, sensei?" I asked her. "Well, a Trans-Weapon ability is based of _nanomachines,_ But your ability, and this sword... it's not _nanomachines._ " She said. "That means..." Lala said. "It's a part of your body Rito-kun."

"I-I see."

"Don't let it bother you." Lala said to me, trying to cheer me out. "Nah, It's okay, It's just... with this power... what should I do?" I asked myself. "Be a Superhero!" Lala exclaimed happily. "I never wanted to be one." I said. "For now, how about you keep it a secret from everyone?" Mikado-sensei suggests. "Maybe you're right, sensei."

"Thanks for your care." Lala and I said as we took a step out of the Infirmary back to the School's corridor. "As I thought, It feels like I'm in a completely new body." I said. "Of course! It's because your power is awakened by force, right?" Lala said. "H-Hey, don't say it out loud." I said before...

"What kind of powers?" Someone said from my behind. "Y-Yami?!" I was surprised by her sudden appearance. "W-well, it's..." I tried explaining but then I remembered that I supposed to keep it a secret. "I don't care, it's probably your Ecchi-ness." Yami said some heart-piercing words right there. "Ouch."

"More importantly, we have an unfinished business to do, Yuuki Rito." Yami said while preparing her sword. "W-Wait! Yami!" I avoided the attack and I run as fast as I could. Doing this, I realized that my Stamina doesn't deplete as quickly as before, therefore, I can run longer and faster. "Don't try to escape. It's no use." She said as she tried to stab me. "It was an accident!"

There's no other choice. I turned my body to face Yami and avoided her attack the split second it almost hit me. Yami had a surprised face, I could see it. Before she knew it, I was already besides her in a blink of an eye. This enchanced speed sure comes in handy for these type of situation. I softly whispered to her, "Too slow, Yami." After that, I run as fast as I can along the corridor using my enchanced speed. "What was that?" Yami said dumbfounded.

But little did I know, that there's someone who's watching me... A red-haired First-Year with a piercing glare and a somewhat weird atmosphere around her, like she's keeping a secret that no one could ever know about.

* * *

"Hahh, another weird day." I, Yuuki Rito, said as I walked down the path that leads to my home. "Lala's probably there already, she could fly after all." I stopped for a second. "Maybe I also could fly?" I wondered.

I arrived at my home, as I said "I'm home." Suddenly, a pink-haired girl jumped onto me. "Rito-san!" She said before I avoided the jump and made her land face-to-the-ground. "Rito-san, you're mean!" The Girl said. "Sorry, I have no time for it now." I said as I left the Girl. That Girl is Momo Velia Deviluke, the Little Sister of Lala Satalin Deviluke, my fiancee, and also the twin sister of-

"You beast! You made Momo cry?" Another Girl said to me. "NO! I just avoided her, and she landed on her face." I explained. "Don't lie! You beast!" She said again. "I'm not a beast!" That girl is Momo's twin sister, Nana Astar Deviluke. Unlike her sister, she's a complete Anti-Rito. I shrugged it off and went off to the dining table where Mikan has prepared the dinner. "Ah, Rito, welcome home."

I ate the dinner while still thinking about the powers that I have. "Mikan, where's Lala?" I asked her. "She bring her food over to her room." She replied. "I see."

* * *

"Lala, you there?" I knocked on the door that leads me to her room. It opened. "Ah, Rito! Welcome home." Lala said with her usual happy tone. Her clothes are... very suggestive, I avoided my gaze while blushing really hard. "Rito?" She asked. "C-Can I talk to you?" I said. "Hmm?"

"Is it bothering you? My powers?" I asked her. "No, it's not." She said. "Tell me, something's bothering you right?" I asked again. "N-Nothing." She said again. "Tell me." I insist. "It-It's just that-"

"Momo and Nana will be transferring to our school tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"That's why I can't help but getting excited, I'm sorry." She said, apologizing. "No, no it's okay." I said. Whew, that's all huh? After that, I went to my bed.

"Too excited for tomorrow, huh?" I said that before closing my eyes and slipped into the world of dreams.

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow**_

 **(Nana's POV)**

"Nice to meet you, my name's Nana Astar Deviluke, pleased to meet you." I said to the front of the class as me and my sister introduced ourselves. "And my name's Momo Belia Deviluke. Everyone, let's get along." And after that, a lot of the students there exclaimed weird things like, "They're Cute!" or "I think Momo's better!" Kuh! It's pissing me off.

As I looked around the Classroom, I see someone, a red-haired girl, standing near the window, looking at the blue sky. "Hey." I said to her. "Hm? Ah..." She replied simply then continues to see the sky. "They're saying that they're happy." I said to her, explaining what those white birds that she sees said. "Nee, What's your name?" The Red-hair said. "It's Nana. Nana Astar Deviluke." I said to her. "What about your name?" I asked her. "Mea. Kurosaki Mea."


	3. Chapter 3 - Trans-Weapon

**Recap of previous chapter**

The Red-Haired girl, standing before the window, looking at the birds in the sky. No friends, no families. While a certain pink-haired princess tried to be her friend, she revealed her name, Kurosaki Mea.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Still in Nana's POV)**

"Hehh... I see. Pleased to meet you, Mea." I said as I smiled to her, hoping to cheer her face. She smiled a bit, I'm glad! "Say, Nana, you're not from earth, right?" She asked me. "Yeah, I'm from a planet called Deviluke. How about you, Mea? You're from Earth, I guess." I said to her. "Y-Yeah. I'm here to meet someone." She said to me. "Someone?" I asked wondering. "N-No, please don't mind it." With her saying that, it builds up my curiousity.

What does she means by _'I'm here to meet someone'_ anyway? She said that she's from Earth, Isn't she a Student here? I scratch those questions off my head as I continued talking with her before the Bell interrupts us. "All Right, Everyone, back to your seats, please." The teacher said to us, the students. "Okay, Momo, Nana, you could pick your own seat wherever you like." The teacher said to us. "Okaay.."

Kurosaki Mea, she's a mysterious girl. But I'm interested of her. We should be friends!

Skipping the study session, The Lunch Break arrived. Momo's immediately surrounded by Boys. "Hey, Momo-chan! I'll show you around the school!" One of them said. "No, I'll show her!" One other said. "No! Me!" "Me!" "Me!" It gotten really noisy there. "Kuh, getting all those attention, she's sure a troublesome, huh?" I said that, but deep down, I feel a bit jealous. Why does Momo always get the attention? Why not me? "Nana." Mea suddenly said to me. "Oh, uh... What is it?"

"Let's take a walk around school."

I accepted her suggestion and took a walk around school, with Mea. But when things already gotten pretty Nice, he came. "Rito!" That's my older sister, Lala. "Lala- ugh." That beast said before my sister landed on top of him. "Really now?" He said, annoyed. "Sh-Sh-Shameless!" Oh, if it isn't Kotegawa-senpai, along with her famous line. "Wait, it's not me!"

"Let's get out of here." I said to Mea. "Hm? Why? I want to see where this is going." She said. "Listen, Mea. Don't ever, I MEAN EVER, get close to that beast." I warned her about that beast, That Yuuki Rito. "Beast?" She wondered. "That guy with the brown hair." I said. "Ohh. His name?" She asked me. "Yuuki Rito- wait! You don't need to know his name!" I yelled. "But you already said it."

"Yuuki Rito, huh?" Mea said before I see a mischivieous grin on her face.

* * *

 **(Back to Rito's POV)**

Jeez, That Lala, suddenly jumped onto me. Thanks to her, I may have another record on the Morals comittee. But, her chest, it feels so soft. No, maybe it's bigger? Or maybe because I haven't been paying attention to those lately? Or maybe... No! No! Right now, I have a more important problem to think about right now.

First, I still haven't gotten used to my powers yet. It feels strangely strange. _Is that even a word?_

Second, Why do I feel that I'm being watched?

I shrugged those thoughts off and went upstairs, to the roof. I opened the door and felt the nice breeze above the school. "Woo, It's cold." I said as I stepped onto the roof. It feels really nice, I'm getting sleepy. "Maybe I'll take a little nap." I said as I lied down on the clean floor. "Hoop-Ha."

I looked at the blue sky, before I set my eyes down to take a quick nap.

"Kukuku. You let your guard down, senpai." A red-haired girl, without my knowledge, suddenly sat on top of me and moved her hair- wait, move her hair? It looks like Yami! Her hair suddenly hit my forehead and both her and I are sent to my deep conciousness.

* * *

 **(Mea's POV)**

"Kukuku. You let your guard down, Yuuki Rito-senpai." I said as I slipped into his mind, Nana said that this guy's a beast. What does that exactly means? Anyway, I slipped into his cociousness and I see... nothing. Nothingness. Darkness. "Wh-What?" I said in wonder. "Maybe my Psycho-Dive isn't working properly." I said to reassure myself. "No." Some one said from the distance. "Welcome to Yuuki Rito's Conciousness, stranger." The voice said. "Who are you?" I asked it. "Me? I'm Yuuki Rito. At least his conciousness speaking." It replied. "So basically..."

"Me and Rito are one."

"What happened here? Don't you got any memories?" I asked the voice. "No, it's not that. I just locked away my memories so that you can't see it." It said. "What?" I was surprised. This never happened before, I can't access someone's memory? "Well, you see, Rito here, is not an ordinary human." It said to me. "What do you mean?" I asked it again. "You'll see. For now, I'm going to wake up. See you IRL."

* * *

 **(Rito's POV)**

"What are you doing?" I asked the girl who's sitting on top of me. It caught her by surprise. "What the?" She said before jumping back. "I ask again. Who Are You?" I asked her again. "Kurosaki Mea, and you? What are you exactly, senpai?" She asked me now. "Kuh, you slipped into my mind and yet you still ask about it?" I said to her.

"Just as I thought, you sure are interesting, senpai." She said with a mischivieous smile.

"Same goes for you. Trans-weapon." I said to her, it seems that it surprised her, knowing that she's a Trans-Weapon, same as Yami. "It seems that I've been found out. Too bad." She said. "Now, I'm going to kill you, senpai." She said as she prepared to attack me on spot. She changed her clothes into the one that looked like Yami. "Wait. You're- Those clothes..." I asked her. "That's right. I am Yami-oneechan's Little sister."

* * *

"Hey, do you see Mea anywhere?"

"Mea? You mean the girl that talked to you before? No, I don't see her."

"I see, just where is she?"

* * *

I avoided, avoided, and blocked the attacks of the TransWeapon in front of me, Mea. "What's the matte, senpai? Not willing to show me your 'powers'?" She said to me. "No, I just don't want to hit a girl." I said, acting cool. She chuckled. "What if that girl's trying to kill you, senpai?" She asked me. "Well, I'll re-think."

I continued to avoid her, until I lost my patience and turned my hand into a longsword. "Hehh. You have such an interesting power. But, is that all?" She said. "No ,it's not." I said before I charge onto her and caught her guard off. "So fast." She said quietly. "So, the power that you used to escape from Yami-oneechan is not useless afterall." She said. "Wait. You know about it?" I asked her. "Of course, I was looking at you, senpai."

Before I could attack again, and before she charges onto me, someone came from above. "Y-Yami?" I said. "Onee-chan?" Mea said as we saw the Golden Darkness standing before us to end our fight.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trick up my sleeve

**Recap of previous chapter**

She looks just like someone that I knew for a very long time. Someone that always wanted to kill me. Someone that is a friend with my Little sister, Mikan. And someone, who's always calm in everything she does. Who is she? What's her relation with Yami? What does she mean by 'Little Sister'? That girl, The Red-Haired, first-year, who just attacked me so suddenly, Kurosaki Mea. What on earth is her goal? And when I'm asking those question, someone that I just mentioned appeared in front of me, seemingly wanting to end our battle.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Y-Yami?!" I said as the dusts in front of me are starting to dissolve. "Onee-chan?!" Mea said in surprise, as she suddenly appeared before us. The Golden Darkness, Konjiki no Yami. "Be careful Yuuki Rito, I have a bad feeling about this girl." She said to me. Wait, didn't she realized that my hand is a sword? "Fufu, Yami onee-chan..." Mea said again, wanting to get her 'onee-chan's' attention. "Onee-chan?" Yami asked in confusion. "That's right, Yami onee-chan." She said as she revealed her Trans-Power to Yami. "I'm a Second-Generation Trans-Weapon that was build using your data, Onee-chan." She revealed her identity.

"Second-Generation? So you were born after my dissapearance, huh?" Yami asked the Red-haired girl in front of her. "No, more like, I was born after you destroyed the facility." She said to Yami. "..." Yami can't say a word. "Destroyed?" I asked. "That's right, senpai. Nee-chan destroyed the facility that build us, and that's why, with my 'Master', we shall return Yami-onee-chan to her usual former self, AN ASSASSIN!" She said as she charges onto me. "Kuh!" Yami said as she protected me from her attack with her sword. "Yami! It's okay, I could handle myself!" I said to her. "I figured, you think I didn't notice your right hand?" Yami said to me.

"Just what are you, Yuuki Rito?" She asked me. "...I..." I can't tell her. "Wonderful! Senpai with Yami-onee-chan! Just wonderful!" Mea said as she become more berserk than before. "Nee-chan... why don't you just kill your target already? After all, he's right there." Mea said to Yami. "If you don't want it, Then I'll DO IT!" Mea said before trying to attack me, but she stopped after hearing a voice, "Don't kill him. We need him to force The Golden Darkness into her 'Darkness' state. You must not kill that guy." Who was that? It seems that Yami also heard that, because a surprised expression could be seen in her face.

"Huh. You're lucky my 'Master' give mercy on you, senpai." Mea said before jumping back and trying to escape from us. Yami tried to attack and caught up to her, but no luck. She vanished after saying, "Later." to me. "She's fast- or rather, I'm too slow." Yami said as she returned to face me. "Wh-What is it?" I asked her. "Yuuki Rito, you haven't answered my question, Who exactly are you?" She asked me. "Eh?" Then, I noticed that my hand is still Sword-shaped. "Um! This is-" I tried to hide it by turning it back, but no luck, she already saw it. "As I thought, you're not an ordinary human, Yuuki Rito." Yami said to me. "Eh?" I'm confused now. "Because you're 'godly fall' is inhuman enough, now this?" She said. "You don't have to say the first part!"

"But I still need to know, Yuuki Rito." She said. There's no helping it, I have to let her know.

* * *

"Hahh... Now there's 3- no, 4 people that knew about my power." I sighed as I lean back on the sofa of my house. "I'm tired..." I said. "...Guess after I eat dinner, I'll go straight to bed." I said before being interrupted by Mikan. "Without taking a bath? Jeez, Rito. You're gross." She said to me. "Hey, I'm tired, there's no helping it." I said to her. "Mau!" Celine said as if she's copying me. I pat her head afterwards. "Mau,," She seems to like it. "Say, how does Kotegawa-san doing? I haven't seen her recently." Mikan said to me. "Huh? Hmm, now that you mention it..."

 _After Midnight_

"Hnn..." What's this? A weird feeling on my body, Hot, it's heavy, And soft... soft? Wait! I opened my eyes fully, and I see... "Holy, pink..." I said as my sight got clearer and revealed who is this person. "M-Momo?!" I exclaimed. "Ufufu. Morning, Rito-san." She said calmly, even though her chest is basically exposed to me. "What?! What're you doing?" I asked her, while avoiding my gaze. "Ehehe. You're too cute, Rito-san." She said seductively. "Wh-What?!"

"You still remember it? The Harem plan?" Momo asked me. "Y-You mean, the plan where I became the King of Deviluke and marry everyone?" I asked her back. "Yes! That one." She said to me. "Uhh. Why do you have to ask that now?" I said. "Because lately, there's been some interference. We need to continue the plan." She said. "I don't think we really need to." I said to her. "You're mean, Rito-san! I told you this is for your sake, for Onee-chan's sake and for everyone's sake!" She said. "For everyone?" I asked. "Yes, and that's why we have to continue it. Don't worry, I have a trick up my sleeve."

* * *

"Hey, everyone, Let me introduce you to my friend!" Nana said as she happily introduced her friend to us, and she's... "My name's Kurosaki Mea, NIce to meet you." She said happily. I still have a grudge against her trying to kill me, but at least she's being nice now, so I'll let her off the hook, for today. "Hey, Mea! Nana's really happy becoming your friend, you know!" Lala said to the Red-Haired Mea. "Ane-ue! You don't have to say that!" Nana said, flustered. After that, she looked at me. "Don't get close to that beast." She said. "Why?" Mea asked. "Didn't I tell you before?! He's extremely perverted!" Nana said some heart-piercing words. "Yeah! And he's Shameless too!" Kotegawa joined the force. "Not you too!"

"Why? Isn't it Natural for a Male to have that kind of personality?" Mea said. "You don't get it, Mea." Nana said to her friend. "I think it's natural for a Male to have it. Please teach me lots, senpai!" She said nonchalantly. "Wha-?!"

* * *

 **(Yui's POV)**

"Geez, that Mea. Saying that shameless thing on public." I said as I recalled what Mea-san said before. My face blushed really hard afterwards. No! No! No! No! It's shameless! But now that I think about it... Not every shameless person is a bad person, like...

"Ah, Kotegawa!" Someone said from behind me. "Y-Yuuki-kun?!" I said. "You're coming home early?" He asked me. "Ah, y-yeah. You too, you're not with Lala-san and the others today?" I asked him. "Yeah... Lala said that she's going together with Momo and the others, but I don't really know." He said to me. "A-Ah..." I can't say a word. "Kotegawa, your home and my home are close right? Why don't we walk home together?" He asked me that. "Heh?"

 **(Momo's POV)**

"Hnn. Nee-san said it's something Important. But it's just a puppet Magical Kyouko show, if i knew that, I would've been walking home with Rito-san now." I, Momo Belia Deviluke, said as I fly towards Rito-san's home. Just then, I noticed something. "Eh? Isn't it Kotegawa-senpai with Rito-san?" I asked myself at the sight. "Ah! This is a perfect timing to advance the Harem plan!" Then, I fly towards them with a mischivieous smile. "Hehehe."


	5. Chapter 5 - Heartbeats

**Recap of the previous chapter**

Now Yami knew about my powers. And Momo also talks about advancing the Harem plan, which I still actually oppose. But, to my surprise, I ask Kotegawa to walk home together while Momo looks at us from above. Boy, What is she up to now?

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Rito-san!" Momo called out to me as she flies towards Me and Kotegawa. "Ah, what is it, Momo? And, weren't you supposed to be with Lala and the others now?" I asked her. "Oh, um... I went home earlier, and also..." She stopped. "...I need your help, Rito-san!"

"Eh?"

"I want you to buy some things for me." She said.

"A- oh... Uh... okay."

"All right! Here's the List." She said as she pulled out a long pice of paper. "Holy!" I said, surprised. "..." Kotegawa just sit there, saying nothing. "I-" She partly said. "I-ll g-go with you." She said to me. "A-All right then." I said. I looked at Momo, and she has a face that said _'Plan Success!'_

That Momo.

 _Shopping District 17:00_

"Etto... This one's on..." I said as I search for the store that has the things that Momo wanted to buy. "Jeez, There's so many." I said, frustrated. "What are you looking for?" Kotegawa asked me. "This." I said as I showed her the list. "Oh. I have ever seen that store selling these." She said as she pointed to the store.

"Thank you very much!" Said the shop owner as we left the store. "So... next." I pulled down the list and looked for the next one. "Ah." It's raining. "Crap, I think it's going to be a big one." I said whilst pulling Kotegawa's hand to a nearby shelter. "Why? But the forecast said that the weather will be clear today." She said, panting between words.

What I don't know is that Momo is the woman behind the curtain. "Ufufu, this flower will send out powders that'll affect the cloud and the weather." She said as she smiles.

"Yuuki-kun! I can't run anymore." Kotegawa said to me as she was panting heavily. "If we don't find a shelter soon, you'll get sick!" I said, which makes Kotegawa blushes a little. We came into a nearby park. And soon as we arrived there, we immediately take shelter in one of the hut. "Kuh, quite a downpour that is." I said, Yoda-styled. "My clothes are wet." Kotegawa said. "Yeah- Um." I immediately stopped as soon as I see her wet clothes.

"What is it?" Kotegawa said, unaware of the fact that her clothes are now almost see-through. "Uh... No. Nothing."

"Hm?" She then looks at her clothes, THEN, she realizes. "Wh-WH-" After that, she quickly covers her torso. "D-did you look?" She said, flustered. "I don't... probably."

"You DID look!" She yelled at me. "Woah! Woah! Calm down, Kotegawa-" As soon as I said that, my 'godly' skill started to kick in. I stumbled upon an unknown object next to my feet and I fell down on top of Kotegawa.

"Urgh."

Why did it start to kick in now? In the worst possible time on top of that! Crap! Kotegawa looks like she was about to scream words like _'Shameless!'_ or something like that. And after that, she will write another record of me at the committe, and Nana will continue calling me beast, and... What? She doesn't yell at me? Instead, she starts to wrap her arms on my neck. "Um... Kotegawa-san?"

* * *

 **(Yui's POV)**

'Stupid.' I thought. Really, this guy... this guy is... What was I suppose to say again? I don't care. I don't even care about anything anymore. All I can see is this guy, in front of me. Why do I feel weird? Why is my heart beating so fast? A lot of questions remained unanswered in my heart. Why?

This guy's making me crazy.

Ah... I remembered something now. When I was little, there was a kitten stuck on top of a tree. I tried to help it, but no luck, I can't climb. Back then, I always think that all boys are the same, they're shameless, perverted, and not nice at all. But for a reason, when I'm trying to help that little kitten, I asked all the boys there. Of course, all their reply are either _'Do it yourself.'_ or _'You ask me? I don't wanna.'_ I lost my faith in boys even more. But, there was one boy that climbed up the tree just to save that kitten. "Onii-chan! It's dangerous!" The Boy's little sister told her big brother. "Don't worry, I could do it." The boy said as he reached the top and grabbed the kitten.

"There you go." He said as he released the kitten. He then looked at me. "Is that cat yours?" He asked. "Ah. No." I replied. "Is that so? Even though you were asking everyone to help it." He said with a smile. "You are a nice girl, aren't you?"

"Onii-chan! Let's go home!" The Little sister said. "Ah! Wait, Mikan!" The boy said to his own little sister. "So there were boys like that." I said to myself.

Now I remembered, that boy was...

"Kotegawa?"

...this guy.

"Why do you always makes my heart beats like crazy?" I said quietly, to make sure he doesn't heard it. "What is it?" He asked. "Nothing."

"You have to take reponsibilities for this."

"Eh?"

"For doing shameless things to me, to anyone else."

"Kotegawa..."

"I will only let you do shameless things..."

"Eh?"

"...with me."

"?!"

"Kotegawa! I- I- " He stammered. I giggled. "Of course I was just kidding. Stupid." I said, covering up my own feelings. I'm the one who's stupid. "Look!" He said. "The rain stopped."

* * *

 **(Rito's POV)**

"The rain stopped." I said while I looked at the clear sky. "Finally." I said before looking at my watch. It's 18.30. "It's gotten pretty late." I said.

"Is that?" Kotegawa said as she pointed into a figure from the distance. "Who?" I tried my best to look at the figure and it was... "Run?!"

She looks terrible, like she hasn't been sleeping for days. "Run!" I run to her to hold her from falling over. "R-Rito-kun...?" She said quietly. "You okay? What happened?" I asked. "Don't know, from this morning... I have been... like this..." She said in between words. "How about work?"

"I take a day off."

"Then why are you outside?"

"I figured that going outside will make... me feel better."

"For now, lie down."

I let her lie down on one of the park's benches and checked her forehead. "Hot!" I said. "Do you have a fever, Run-san?" Kotegawa asked, seemingly worried. "I don't... think... so." She said.

"But you're incredibly hot! This is probably 40 degrees celcius!"

"Rito... kun."

"Wh-what is it?"

"M-Maybe... this is..." That's what she said before glowing really bright.

"R-Run?!"

"Run-san?!"

Suddenly, a blaze of light come out of her body and her body is... separated?! What the hell? Run is here lying on the bench while Ren is... there. "Um.. why're you naked?" I asked nonchalantly. "That's what I wanted to know!" Ren said as he covered his naked body. "Rito-kun? I-I'm finally free!" Run said before jumping onto me. "Ehehe." She seems better now.

"I'm free!" So does Ren.

* * *

 **(Momo's POV)**

"Hnn. The plan with Kotegawa-san failed, but I didn't expect Kotegawa-san to be that bold!" I said as I fly towards our home. "But I didn't think that the plan will advance this fast." I said to myself. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will brings. Bring me some interesting things, Rito-san!


	6. Chapter 6 - Master

**Chapter 6**

"Mea." A mysterious, eerie voice could be heard in an empty apartment. "What is it, master?" Someone with a red-hair tied in a long braided ponytail responded to the voice. "I sense that you have forgotten about your purpose in this planet." The voice said to the seemingly innocent girl. "Don't worry, master." The Girl then turned her hair into a knife, a Trans-skill. "...I haven't forgotten it. Turning Yami onee-chan back into her usual self." She continued.

"But that guy keeps interfering." She said to the voice, a little girl appeared behind the Red-hair. "You mean Yuuki Rito?" The little girl said. "Mm-Hmm."

"Don't worry. That guy won't be a problem if you just do what I say, Mea."

"What is that?"

"...Make that guy, trust you."

* * *

"So..."

"...Why's Run-san with you?" Mikan asked to me, her 'stupid' Big Brother. "Well... We kind of... meet each other on the way home." I said, making an excuse to escape Mikan's wrath. "Hee, I can see that. But why are you holding hands with each other?" She asked. Crap, I forgot about that. "And also, why's she very happy?" Then, I noticed her smiling face. "Umm.. this..."

"I could finally be with Rito-kun without any interferences!" She exclaimed happily. "You see, Memorzians will be separated once they reach maturity." Lala suddenly appeared. "Lala-san?!"

"That is why Ren is here with us." I said.

"Eh? Ren-san?!"

"So you didn't noticed me earlier? How rude." Ren said. "S-Sorry, I'm too focused to Run-san and Rito."

"So... they come here to have dinner with us. It has been an exhausting day for both of them, so let them 'kay?"

I arrived at the Living room, while the others go to the dining room to eat. I sat down and rest for a bit. A lot has happened today after all. Kotegawa's not being her usual self during that time. I recalled what happened at the park and blushed slightly. No! No! She said that she was just kidding, right? There's nothing to worry about. I sighed as Momo walks closer to me.

"Rito-san... Aren't you hungry?" She asked me. "Ah. No, it's just... let me rest for a bit." I said to assure her. "Is that so?"

"Ah. Momo sorry, this is all I could buy, I can't buy everything for you."

"No, don't worry." She said while grabbing the bag that I gave to her. "More importantly, How's your relationship with Kotegawa-san grows?" She asked me. "What do you mean?!"

"Ehehe." She giggled. Don't tell me... She saw me during that park scene?

"I didn't expect the calm Kotegawa-san to be that bold." She said while drooling. "Hahh. If only I could do it to Rito-san..."

"Calm down, Momo!"

"Ah, Sorry, Rito-san, I got too carried away." She giggled.

* * *

 _Tomorrow, at school._

Yesterday was a really weird day. Kotegawa acting like that, and Run-Ren is now separated. It's like new story keeps coming into my life. I sighed.

"You have been sighing a lot since this morning."

"Eh?" When I looked at the source of the voice, there's Kotegawa. "K-Kotegawa?" I said, surprised. "What is it?"

"N-No. It's just... are you worried about me?" I asked her. Instant blush.

"O-O-Of course not!"

"Ah..."

Did she forget about yesterday?

"Um... Kotegawa..." I said. "Hm..?"

"About Yest-" Suddenly, the bell rang. "Ah. Time to study. Sorry, what is it?" She asked me. "Uh... No. Never mind."

It's better to keep it after all. I don't want to say it and then get beaten up by Kotegawa while she's saying SHAMELESS. I sighed again. "Nee, Yuuki-kun." Haruna suddenly called out to me. "Ah! WH-What is it, Haruna-chan?" I stammered a bit. "You've been sighing a lot since this morning." Ah, Haruna too? "Y-Yeah. A lot happened yesterday."

"Hm... Oh. By the way, Yuuki-kun."

"Yeah?"

"There's an underclassman wanting to meet you, she says to meet her at the school's roof when the school's over. I don't know who she is but she looks like she knows you."

"Underclassman?"

There's no mistaking it, It must be her. The red-haired assassin. I do as she said and go to the school's roof after school's over. I opened the door that leads to the roof and spotted Mea sitting on one of the water tanks while wearing her black Assassin clothes. "Mea." I called out to her. "Ah, senpai. You came."

"Why're you wearing your black attire? Shouldn't you keep your identity a secret?"

"Don't worry, no one else will see us here."

"!"

"Now, senpai." She dropped down. "Will you see my mind?" She asked sweetly. "Eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, wait. You don't have Psycho-Dive, I forgot. Teehee."

"..."

"Senpai. You don't have to put up such a serious face."

"Of course, I'm not going to let my guard off to someone who was trying to kill me."

"Well now."

She tackled me and sat on top of me. Then, she connects her mind with me. "Psycho-DIve."

* * *

Where am I? Is this Mea's mind? I looked around and noticed weird things, like floating candies, lollipops, sugars, or cotton candies. Is she a Sweet tooth?

I dived deeper and looked around the deeper parts of her mind.

I saw... me?! To top that, The 'Me' there, is licking Mea! She also moans something like 'Lick me more.' Jeez, I will never understand what in the world is this girl's thinking. But as I go deeper, I found some interesting pieces of memories. What is this?

"Haha. You're looking for Konjiki no Yami's location? Sure, I know it, but we are not giving it for free, little girl."

"Ha! That's right! Maybe you could service us for a day, we'll let you know her location."

Those Aliens continued laughing while Mea's just standing there before saying, "Let's go." She suddenly attacked those aliens, leaving nothing of them. "What a bother. But at least I know where Onee-chan's location now. Earth."

Is that before she came to earth? Why's she so eager just to meet Yami? I let those questions flow away before diving deeper onto her memories and mind. Soon, I arrived on some ruins. Destruction everywhere.

"Where am I?"

After I wandered around even more, I come across a girl. "Mea?" I called out to her, but she didn't answer. I forgot that this is her memories. I followed her presence until she came across a mysterious, dark, figure. "Is that?" It appears to be a little girl with a child-like appearance and yellow eyes. But before I can inspect some more-

"I believe that's as far as you could go. Yuuki Rito." A voice called out to me. "Who's there?" I looked around and spotted a black material that is trying to tie me. "What in the-"

* * *

"Hahh!" I woke up, suddenly. "How is it, senpai?" Mea asked me with an innocent smile. "You..."

"Hm?"

"Just who are you, and who is your master?"

"!"

Mea seems surprised by my statement. "Senpai." She called me. "How far do you go into my memories?" She asked me. "As far as I could go before a voice stopped me. I am certain that it's not your voice." I said to her. She stood up and switched back to her usual school uniform. "I can't believe you saw my master, Nemesis."

"Nemesis?"

"Well, anyway senpai..."

She turned her back to me. Then she looked at me.

"You'll regret seeing those." She said to me with lifeless eyes and a piercing glare. She then jumped and escaped from the rooftop.

"Nemesis...huh.."

"I was surprised." A voice could be heard from my back. "Yami?"

"I know that name. Nemesis. That girl's dangerous, so does her master. Be on your guard, Yuuki Rito." She warned me. "Don't worry." I said. Yami suddenly went silent as she looks at me. "What is it?"

"Yuuki Rito."

"Hm?"

"I never told you about it, right? About my past."


	7. Chapter 7 - Past

**Recap of Previous chapter**

Mea. Now I know. Your master, your memories. You let me see them, right? But for what? In the end, I stopped after seeing her master, Nemesis. According to The Golden Darkness, Nemesis is a dangerous girl, so I have to be on my guard whenever I'm with Mea. But, how about Yami's past? What is she going to tell me?

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Unknown Research Facility_

Footsteps could be heard in the dark, silent, hallway. Only a few lights were on, but even those were dim. You could barely see in here, you needed someone to assist you. A Scientist opened a door that leads to a Laboratory. Inside, there's a Life-capsule attached to thousands hoses. Inside it, was a green liquid and a blonde little girl with no expression, at least until a blonde female scientist entered the Lab and put a smile on the little girl.

"Morning, how're you feeling, Eve?" The Scientist asked to the girl inside the capsule. "Morning, Tear! I'm fine!" She exclaimed happily. Weirdly enough, she could speak even though the capsule is filled with green liquid. "Today, I have another story to tell you, would you like hear it?" The scientist told to the girl.

"Of course!"

The blonde scientist, called Tear, smiled upon the girl. Seeing her as her own daughter. They look a lot like, with blonde hair.

The girl's name is Eve. The Scientist's name is Tearju Lunatique.

This facility is made for researching and developing Living weapon, known as the Trans-Weapon. Eve is one of them, a cloning of Tearju. Tearju raises Eve as if she's her own daughter. Raising her like a normal human, instead of a weapon. This, of course worries the other scientist because the're developing weapons, not little girls.

As time goes on, Eve and Tear's bond become closer and closer. Tear would like to read and tell stories to Eve and always make food for her (Though, most of the time, it failed). Their days went by so quickly, and so happily, always bringing smile to the little weapon everyday.

 _Then that day comes..._

"Tear! Tear! Look at what I've found!" Eve is seen running through the hallways, wanting to see Tearju. "Tear! Look!" But when she opened the door to their room, a surprising sight awaits her. There stands three men.

"Dr. Tearju is no longer with us. I'm afraid that she have abandoned you."

"No... longer... with us?"

"Yeah, don't worry though, we'll take care of you."

"...And we'll raise you... as a weapon."

"...As...a...weapon?"

The three men starts to grab Eve, trying their best to not let her escape. "NO! IT CAN"T BE POSSIBLE!" Eve yelled as she tries to escape and looked for Tearju. "No use. She's gone."

"She can't be... She won't abandon me like that!"

"Eve!"

Suddenly, the DANGER signal flashed and the alarm tripped. "What's the matter?!" Asked one of the scientist. "An Intruder! An intruder has been sighted!"

"What the?"

Seeing her chance, Eve breaks free from the grasp of one of the men. "Crap! Eve!"

She runs and runs, trying to escape and find her creator, Tearju Lunatique. But even if she tried to, it's no use. Tear is nowhere to be found. "N..No... It can't... be..." She sobbed as her legs limped. "Come on, Eve. No one's trying to hurt you... If you can just be a good girl and-"

Suddenly Eve screeches and yelled uncontrollably. "What's happening!?" Said the guard. "This light... No way!"

Then, Eve's body glowed white and her hair starts to wrap itself around her, seemingly turning her into a cocoon. "What in the-" Before he can finish his sentence, Eve emerges with a different appearance, and personality. "Destruction..."

She dashed with a lightspeed, cutting everyone in the process, whether it's the scientists, the guards, or just the cleaning man. "Code RED! Code RED! Darkness has escaped!"

"Darkness?!"

In the control room, everyone's panicking. Even the leader of the project. "First, the intruder, now Darkness?" He said. "Secure the other project! Don't let her or the intruder get their hands on them!" He continued. "Too late! It's AHHHHH!"

When the leader looked at his back, he saw nothing but blood. "What...just..."

Then he could feel something pushing in his back. "I've come to bring you bad luck." Then, a gunshot could be heard.

* * *

 _On the outside, a few minutes later._

The facility is destroyed, debris and ruins. Nothing's left, the project, The equipments, the members, everything's... gone. Among those debris, someone emerges from it, Darkness.

Someone with a black cape is observing her from a distance. She's like the angel of Death. Wielding a sword in her hand and those menacing eyes. "Report. The facility's destroyed. No one is left." Eve escaped from the planet and travelled somewhere else.

Also, amongst those ruins, lies a broken life-capsule. From the inside, emerges a red-haired girl. "Where is this?"

"Hello, my child."

"W-Who are you?"

"I am your master, someone that you should really depend on. I... am Nemesis."

A few days after that, there's a report that Planet Kild has been destroyed. It was... cut in half.

* * *

After the incident, Eve arrived at some sort of underground clinic located in somewhere that she doesn't even know. When she arrived there, she's already broken, dirty, and filthy. The nurse take care of her and let her off a few days later. And now, she has been known as one of the best Assassins out there. Only hired by those highness, She's... The Golden Darkness.

"So, your real name is... Eve?" I asked to Yami. "Yes."

"So... this Tearju Lunatique. She's someone special for you?"

"Yes, she uses her own DNA to create me. Though, she doesn't do the same to Mea."

"So, Like a clone?"

"Yes."

"How about Nemesis?" I asked again.

"She's one of the project that was build and developed around the same time with me, but due to unstable reaction from the project, It was abandoned and they froze Project Nemesis. But she survived after that incident."

"I-I see..."

So she's right. Nemesis is someone that you should be careful with. The fact that she could enter Mea's mind and stopped me also proofs that she's a Trans-Weapon like Mea and Yami, but why's she inside Mea in the first place?

"Etto, Yuuki-kun..." Oshizu said to me from door that leads to downstairs. "Ah, what is it?"

"Mikado-sensei asked you to come to the infirmary."

* * *

"Why's Yami-san with you?" Sensei asked me because Yami's basically following me. "Well..."

"I realized that I should protect Yuuki Rito from danger that lurks around him." Yami said to explain her reasons. "Yami..." I was touched. "After all, he's my target. And I should be the one who kills him." She continued. "Oh, that's all?"

"Well, aside that. I want to ask you two something."

"?"

"Tell me about your fight with a First-Year, Kurosaki Mea-san the other day."

SHE KNOWS ABOUT IT?


	8. Chapter 8 - Journey

**Recap of Previous Chapter**

Yami's past... I never expected it to be that dark. Maybe it's because her name? (Yami = Dark). No! It's no time for joking around! Right now, Mikado-sensei asks me something that really surprises me, about my fight with Mea the other day. So she knew about it.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Um... well." I said to sensei nervously, while trying to avoid a direct eye contact with her. "Hm-hmm, there's no use on hiding it now, Rito-kun." She said. "Yes. I'm sorry." I give up.

"Didn't I tell you to keep it a secret?"

"Sorry, sensei."

"So, Yami-san here, I assume that you know about his powers too?"

"Yes." Yami said calmly. Like usual. "You sure seems calm about your target having powers now."

"I don't care, even if he has the weirdest fetish in all galaxy, he's still my target." Yami said calmly, acting as if I'm not here. "Woah, what's that again?"

"Anyway, we can't afford to have anymore people knowing about your powers. So, I want you to be careful from now on."

"But Mea attacked me first. It was out of my reflexes."

"If it's out of your 'reflexes' then you should also control when your powers will show itself."

"Then, what if this Nemesis girl started attacking everyone? Should I stand by and watch without helping?"

"Nemesis?"

Mikado-sensei's expression suddenly changed into a surprised one. She then pulled out a PDA and is browsing for something. "Nemesis... Nemesis..." She said while swiping the screen of her PDA. "You mean... Project Nemesis?" She asked me as she showed me her PDA's screen.

The screen shows an article about a failed project called 'Project Nemesis'.

"Y-Yeah... Yami already told me."

"What does 'Nemesis' have to do with Kurosaki-san?"

"She said that Nemesis is her master." I confessed. "Master?"

"Yeah. Yami told me that 'Nemesis' is a failed project. Created around the same time as Project Eve, the project which resulted in Konjiki no Yami."

"I heard that Mea is a 2nd generation Trans-Weapon. Created around the same time as me, and using my data." Yami said to sensei. "Then, how could Nemesis survived? I heard that the project was frozen."

"For that, I don't really know."

"..."

"..."

"If only Tear is here on earth..."

"!"

"Tear? You mean Tearju Lunatique? She's alive?"

"Y-Yeah... She's working as an underground Doctor, just like me."

I looked at Yami's face when Mikado-sensei said that she's still alive. It was pure shock. As if she just received a great and surprising News. "Yami! You heard that? She's aliv-" Right before I could finish my sentence, Yami walked to the door and exited the infirmary, saying "Excuse me" during that.

"Yami..."

"You already knew?"

"Yeah... Yami is a creation of Dr. Tearju Lunatique, she told me everything."

"That news must've been a great impact for that girl."

"Yeah."

* * *

I'm still thinking about Yami... Why's she like that? Doesn't she supposed to be happy hearing that News? Because someone that she views as her own Mother is still alive. If I were Yami, I would be very happy. But why's she like that?

I guess I have to understand her deeper before going to the details.

The bell finally rang. It's time to go home. I packed everything that I needed and walked out of the classroom. It was during that time, that the Golden called me out. "Yuuki Rito. I need to talk to you for a second."

"Yami..."

After that we go to the school's backyard. Crap, if someone found us here, they would have bad thoughts about us, really.

"So, what is it? It's rare for you to drag me here." I asked her, while her back is facing me. "I just want to ask you a favor."

"Favor?" I looked at her. She turned to face me. "Come with me to find Tear."

"Eh?" I stopped for a second. Then continued.

"Wait! Are you serious? Isn't it far?"

"Don't worry. Luna will take us there in no time. You probably have to skip school tomorrow, though."

"But that's-"

"Please?" Yami said to me as she had those puppy-dog eyes. I blushed slightly. Woah, has Yami always been this cute? I just noticed it.

"Well, I can't say no to that face, so... I'm coming."

After I said that, she smiled to me. That's the first time I've ever seen her smile since that time when she was under Celine's pollen's effect.

"You are interesting, after all."

"Hm?"

"Being nice and kind to everyone. Even if they wanted to kill you."

"That doen't apply to bad guys."

"I figured." Yami said to me. That's the first time I've ever had a normal conversation with Yami, it went well, surprisingly. "Well, meet me tonight, in front of the public library."

* * *

"She said tonight, but she did not specify the exact time."

I am now standing in front of the public library... at midnight. I've been waiting for like, FOUR HOURS? Where is she? That Yami. Right when I'm frustrated about this, she come. Speak of the devil.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"This is more than just waiting. It's a test of patience."

"Sorry. Well follow me."

We walked to the trees, where Luna awaits us with a camouflage appearance to hide its presence. "It's been a long time since I've been in this ship." I said to Yami. "The last time is when Celine's sick, right?"

"Yup."

I aboard the ship and it closed the door as soon as I stepped my foot inside. "Ready to go, Yami-chan?" Luna, the ship's AI said to Yami. "Yami-chan?"

"Oh. Master told me to call her by her name rather than 'Master'. I'm still getting used to it, though."

"We're ready, let's go."

"All right! Here we go!" Luna said as it flew off toward space in an incredible speed. Leaving earth. I looked at the window and saw Earth, my home planet in the distance. "That was fast."

"Yeah, but the planet we're going is still very far."

"I see."

"You could just rest and sleep if you want to. I'll wake you up when we're near."

"No need."

"..."

I looked at her, and she quickly averted her gaze towards another direction, blushing. "Say, Yami... why did you ask me to come with you?"

"..."

"You could just ask someone else."

"Because..."

"Hm?"

"You're the only one that I could trust."

"But... I'm your target, right?"

"That's right, but..."

She stopped for a second.

"For a reason, being with you made me feel relaxed."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

I heard that actually, but I pretend I did not.

"..."

"Wait just a minute."

* * *

 **(Yami's POV)**

"Hahh, hahh..." I caught my breath as I went to my room on my ship. I need some lone time. For a reason, being with my own target made me feel really anxious, and flustered at the same time. What's happening?

Am I sick? Or is this some kind of- No. I already knew the answer. "Hahh, Maybe I really do... like him."

* * *

 **Afterwords: Wooh. Out from my cocoon. Well, thanks for following Nega-Human 'til this far. Maybe some of you may notice that I'm really bad at grammar. Well, I am. English is not my first language and I really suck at grammar, even at my school. So, Please don't mind the grammar and just enjoy the story. Though, If you want to help me improve on some errors, send it through PM, I'll gladly accept it.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tearju Lunatique - Bonds

**Recap of Previous Chapter**

Tearju Lunatique... is still alive. This news has been a shock to me, and to Yami. But, for a number of reasons, Yami looks troubled, really troubled. She then told me to come with her, to meet Tearju. And now, we're inside Yami's spaceship and are heading towards the coordinates that Mikado-sensei gave to Yami.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Heading towards Space Coordinate bi... bi... bi..." Luna said while letting out a robotic voice. "Hmm, Rito-san. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How's your relationship with Mas- I mean, Yami-chan?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, lately, she has been referring to you... a lot."

"I don't think our relationship is more than a friend, actually."

"Hmm, I see."

My name's Yuuki Rito, and now, I'm heading towards an unknown planet, at least for me, to find someone that is very special to Konjiki no Yami. Her Creator, Dr. Tearju Lunatique. She told me to wait for a minute, but she hasn't come back yet. Should I check on her?

Before I think about it even more, I see a computer display and a holographic keyboard on the table. I think to myself that I should study more about Alien's technology. I sit down and tinkered with it a bit and get myself some information while waiting for Yami.

"Yuuki Rito, what are you doing?"

"Ah. Yami."

There she is, the Golden Darkness. I assumed that she saw me typing with her computer.

"Ah... Nothing, just figuring out space's tech. That's all. By the way, What took you so long?"

"I- It's nothing." Yami said while blushing right after I said that.

"Yami?"

Weird, she blushes? In front of me? Wait, it's a reocurring thing in the past. But... damn, she's cute. I just realized it by the way, because I never really pay attention to her face, I just focused on avoiding her killing intent.

The last few hours have been awkward. We were silent and never spoke to each other as we waited for Luna to arrive at the destined planet. I continued learning the technology while Yami is reading a book. Surprisingly, I digest these brand-new information pretty well, I understand them, even though I'm an earthling. Maybe it's because my powers.

I then looked at Yami's books, I see one with the title 'Lovers'. What does Yami have to do with Love? Does she have someone she likes?

"There it is."

"Ah."

We arrived at some kind of green planet, not trees, but chemicals. "It's pretty ugly."

"I know."

We entered the atmosphere and reached the land in no time. I get out and smells something weird. "What is this smell?"

"The chemicals. You'll get used to it."

"What does Tearju have something to do in this planet?"

"Like Mikado-sensei said, she's an underground doctor. She probably used this planet because this planet is a perfect hiding spot."

"Hmm."

"Luna. Where's the exact location?"

"Calculating..."

* * *

We travelled pretty far. "Hey, Why did Luna drop us further away from her exact location?" I asked Yami. "Ask it yourself. I bought Luna from a junkshop afterall, so its AI must have some problems."

Junkshop?

The Landscape in this planet is pretty hard to navigate. Factories, Pipes, Chemical rivers, and some huts could be seen in the distance. "Phew, she can't be that far right?"

"Yeah, we're close."

"I'm afraid that your definition of 'close' is different from mine."

"You'll see."

Wait, Yami has wings right? Why didn't she use it?

"Hey, Yami. Where are your wings?"

She keeps silent. "Oy. Yami-san..."

Before I could see her face and ask her again, we arrived at the location. It is a hut, a pretty shabby hut I must say. It's a hiding spot alright. No one would suspect her living in that hut.

I stepped closer and observed the surroundings. When I'm sure myself, I brace myself to knock the door. Knock, knock, anybody home? "Please wait." Someone said from inside the hut. "Good morning." A woman appeared in front of me wearing a typical doctor uniform and a pair of glasses. What really surprises me is her face. She looks exactly like Yami.

"Ah..."

"What's your name?"

"Rito. Yuuki Rito."

"Do you come here for examination?"

"No. Actually, someone's looking for you- huh?" I looked around to see no one around me. Where's Yami? She's gone?

"Huh? I was certain she's right there."

"Ano... Maybe you could wait a bit here? I will prepare something."

"Ah. Please do."

I stepped inside the hut and, to my surprise, it's well arranged. Nothing like the exterior. I looked around while waiting for Dr. Tear. "Sorry to make you wait."

"Ah. It's OK. If I'm not mistaken, you're Dr. Tearju Lunatique, am I right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Actually, I'm not here alone, I came with someone, and she's someone special to you. Her name's Yami."

"Yami?" She looks confused. "Wait. You don't know her by that name, sorry. It's Eve."

Right after I said that, she has a surprised look on her face. "Doctor, you know what happened to her after that incident?"

"Y-Yeah. I heard that she became an inter-galactic space Assassin. The Golden Darkness." Dr. Tearju said while tears could be seen dripping from her eyes. "Not anymore."

"Eh?"

"She has friends now, on Earth."

"Earth?"

"She's adapting to her current life. A peaceful life, away from blood. Away, from destruction."

I could see more tears dripping, but it doesn't seem like tears of sadness, rather, tears of joy. "Thank Goodness."

"But I can't meet her."

"What?"

"I've been a bad parent to her. I've abandoned her, not helping her while she has many problems."

"Doctor..."

"Sorry, Yuuki Rito-kun. It seems that I can't meet Eve for the time bein-"

"WHY?!"

"?!"

"Don't think about it that way. I'm sure she's here beacuse she wants to meet you. Because she wants to re-establish your relationship! She wants to be with you again, doctor."

"..."

"The way she asked me to come with her. I saw it in her eyes. She wanted to meet you. She really wants."

"Eve..."

"Wait here! I'll go fetch her."

* * *

I looked around to find Yami, but no luck. "Damn, Where're you?" I run back the path to the spaceship and spotted the blonde girl. "Yami!" She looked at me.

"Yuuki Rito, done already?"

"Done, my ass! Why did you run away?"

"Because I've finished my purpose here."

"Purpose?"

"To check on her. Whether she's alive or not. That's my purpos-"

"You think I believe you?"

"!"

"Stop lying to yourself, Yami. I know why you're here."

"What do you mean?" She has a surprised look on her face. "Talk to Dr. Tearju."

"No."

"Talk to her."

"No."

"Yami!"

"I told you NO!" She formed a sword with her hair and tried to stab me, I stand still. But Yami stopped her sword. "Why..?" Tears. I could see tears.

"Yami..."

"Do you think it's easy to tell someone that you thought of as a family your current self?"

This is the first time I've seen Yami cried. "Sniff. You can't understand my feeling Yuuki Rito, you never will."

"I know, I'm also an abomination."

"!"

"I'm no different than you, I'm also a monster, I can't tell anyone about this... powers that I have. I have to hide it." I said to Yami.

"..."

"You just feel that you couldn't talk about it, beacuse you feel insecure about 'how would she treat me later?'."

I stepped closer to Yami and hugged her. "Yuuki Rito?"

"Don't worry, she still loves you."

"Sniff."

"Don't be afraid to tell someone that you trust, your true self. Because that someone, will always love you, no matter who you are, no matter what you are."

* * *

"Yuuki-kun!" Doctor called out to me from the distance. "Doc?"

"Tear..."

"Go ahead."

Yami took a step toward Doctor Tearju, who is standing there. "Eve..."

"Tear, I..."

Before she could say a word, Tearju suddenly run and hugged her. Catching her off guard. "Thank goodness, you're okay." She's crying now. "Tear?"

"Eve, I'm sorry that I've abandoned you, I was planning to escape with you on that day, but I was too late. They caught me first. So, I'm sorry." She bowed in front of Yami. "I also have to apologize."

"Eh?"

"I become like this... An assassin. I never knew that you're still alive, and I thought that... you'll hate me for this..."

"You know that I will NEVER hate you. Because you... are my precious Eve."

The two hugged each other as the sunset in this planet shone through them. I could feel tears running down my face. "Oh god, a man shouldn't cry." I laughed to myself as I wiped the tears off my face.

After all of it, and after the reunion, we aboard Luna and left the planet.

"See you later, Eve!" Dr. Tearju waved off to us as Luna ascended from the planet. We are going back to our planet, Earth. "See you, Tear!" Yami waved while smiling to her creator, she's finally becoming more like her younger self.

"Why're you smiling?"

"No. Nothing."

"Thanks to you, Yuuki Rito."

"Hm?"

"I may never reunite with Tear, thank you."

"No, don't think about it."

We fly back to my home planet, Earth. When I looked at the time on Earth, it was 17.30. "Sheesh that took very long."

I think I'm going to be scolded by Mikan tonight. Damn.

"I'm back."

* * *

 _Tomorrow_

"Okay everyone, I'll be introducing you to your new Science teacher, please come in."

Someone that came in, surprised me. A lot.

"My name is Tearju Lunatique, pleased to meet you all."


	10. Chapter 10 - Interferences

**Recap of Previous Chapter**

They're clones alright. They're stubborn, they love each other, yet... they can't admit it. Somehow, I got to be the one that unite them again for a long time, it felt good actually, being able to make someone show their true feelings. But tomorrow still awaits me...

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"I'm home..." I said as I walked inside my home, while putting my shoes in the rack. "Rito!" Mikan suddenly run to me and hugged me. "Woah. What is it?"

"Where have you been, idiot?" She asked me while sobbing.

"Sorry, sorry. I've been with Yami for the whole day."

"Yami-san? She didn't tell me."

"Uh... yeah, it kind of... hard to explain."

Looking down at Mikan's face, I could see the suspicious look on her face, which made me jump, a little. "But I'm glad she finally showed her true feelings."

"Her True feelings?"

Ahh, I can't tell her about Dr. Tearju. "Yeah... about that..." I looked down again, and was greeted by the same eyes of suspiciousness. "Rito... What did you do to Yami-san?!"

"AHH! I'm sorry!"

Sorry, Mikan. But I can't tell you about it.

"Rito-san?" Momo called out to me from the living room. "Ah. Momo." I responded with a smile.

She waved her hand, as if she's telling me to come to her. "What is it?" I whispered to her ear. "Mind telling me what happened between you and Yami-san?"

After she said that, we sat down on the sofa. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course! A girl and a boy, together for a whole day... Ahh, what could it be?"

So she's thinking about those, huh?

My mind suddenly filled up by the memories of what happened on that planet, I smiled. "Rito-san?"

"Ahh. Sorry."

"So? What happened?"

"..."

I told her about Yami and Dr. Tearju's relationship, our trip to that little big planet, and their reunion. "What? Yami-san has a relative?" Momo exclaimed pretty loudly. "Shh."

"S-Sorry."

"Rito..." I looked back to see Mikan standing by the door. "Geh. Mikan..."

"Why'd she only tell you? Not me?"

"I don't know! Ask her!" In the end, both of 'em know.

* * *

"Good morning, my name is Tearju Lunatique. Pleased to meet you all." That statement right there, surprised me. I didn't expect her to come to earth? Who told her?

"And there, anyone got a question?" Right after explaining, Doctor asked all of us whether we have question or not. Then, accidentally, a chalk dropped. "Ah. Wait." She took the chalk and tried to stand back up. "Sensei, watch ou-" Before I could finish that, Doctor hit her head into the corner of the Teacher's desk.

"Uuu..."

"She's clumsy..." I could hear some students whispered.

Right after the lesson ended, I approached Doctor and talked to her. "Doctor!"

"Ahh. Yuuki-kun. What is it?"

"Why're you here on earth?"

"Oh, about that..."

"I brought her here." Mikado-sensei suddenly appeared. "Mikado?"

"Right after you left, I arrived at the planet and told her to become a teacher here."

"I see. Why tough?"

"I told her to watch on Yami for the time being. Especially, when Nemesis is still lurking around."

"Nemesis..." Dr. Tearju said quietly. "You know about it Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a project that ran at the same time as Project Eve."

"But, doesn't that put you in danger instead, doctor?"

"Don't worry! I have weapons!" She said that proudly. "I don't know how it will work out with that clumsiness of yours, though."

"T- Tear?" Yami appeared!

"Eve..."

"You're here?"

"Yeah..."

"Uhh, I think I will leave both of you alone... Come one, Rito-kun." Mikado-sensei said as she pushes me. "Y- Yeah."

* * *

"Rito-san!" Momo called out to me. "Momo? What is it?"

"Dr. Tearju... She's here... right?" Momo said between breaths. "Whoa, calm down."

"I got to say, she looks a lot like Yami-san!"

"I told you right? They're clones."

"But I think that they have one big difference."

"Hmm?"

"Their breast size."

"... Don't tell Yami about it." I said while blushing. Momo just giggled.

"By the way, she just got assigned as our Homeroom teacher!"

"Ehh..."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Yami-san could actually enroll to our school?"

"Hmm. I'm sure it would make Doctor happy."

* * *

 **(Mea's POV)**

"Tearju Lunatique. Yami's creator. She could made our plan fails. Take care of her, Mea." Master said to me. "Don't worry, master. I will make sure that no one could interfere our plan."

"Tearju Lunatique, huh?"

I, Kurosaki Mea, walked down the hallway right after the go-home-bell rang. I walked like my usual style, both of my hands linked, behind me. But now, I have prepared something...

I turned my hair into a weapon, slicing it into nothingness. "Tearju Lunatique, you cannot be in this planet." I smiled mischivieously as I walked to Tearju-sensei's location.

 **(Tearju's POV)**

"Ah. No good." I accidentally broke one of the glasses on the science room. While looking for something to cover the cracks, someone came in. "S- Sensei?"

"Eh? You are... Nana-san, am I right?"

"Y- Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

"I just heard a glass object fell, So I come here."

"I see."

"Let me help you."

Nana-san is actually quite nice, she helped me with the broken glasses and helped me clean them. "Thank you, Nana-san."

"You're welcome, sensei."

"Ano... Nana-san?"

"Yes?"

"You're friend with Kurosaki Mea-san, right?"

"Y- Yeah.."

I smiled. "Be nice to her, okay?" Nana beamed a smile. "Yes!"

She left the room happily. By the way, she's a devilukean, right? Those tails... And I remembered that there is another one on my class...

Brushing that off, I walked to the classroom 1-A, preparing everything I need before heading back home, but before that...

"Afternoon, Tearju-sensei..."

Someone said to me. That voice, I know it. I looked to the source of the sound and was surprised to see whose voice is it. "Kurosaki Mea."

"Wow. You know me."

"Of course. You're a 2nd generation Trans-Weapon. Build using the same data as Yami's."

"Bingo."

"What's your purpose here?"

"I'm here because of you, sensei."

"Me?"

"You are a great interference for me and Master's plan..."

Her master? Nemesis, huh? Her looks emit a great killing intent... towards me.

"So... You have to dissapear, unfortunately." She prepared a sword using her hands. "Don't worry. It will be quick and painless..." She said while smiling like a psychopath.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I heard a yell coming from the door. "Yuuki-kun?"

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT DOCTOR!"

With him, is the two Devilukeans that were on my class. Nana and her twin sister. "M- Mea? What are you...?"

"Nana-chan?"


	11. Chapter 11 - Friendship

**Recap of Previous Chapter**

Well, Momo is surprised by how similar Dr. Tearju and Yami actually are. I can understand that. However, on my way home with Momo and Nana, something caught my eyes. Those red-hair... No Way! Doctor!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Nana-chan?" Mea froze on her place after seeing her best friend saw her true identity. "Mea... those clothes... you are..." Nana has a surprised look on her face, something that I always see when she spotted me and Momo during morning, but this one's different. Instead, It looks like she's scared.

"Nana..."

"Mea-san! Mind telling us what are you going to do to Sensei?"

"..." Mea was just silent. Not even saying anything. Not looking at her Best Friend. Momo and I stay on guard in case something happened. "Mea... are you..." Then, Mea spoke...

"That's right, Nana-chan, I'm a Trans-Weapon, same like Yami onee-chan."

"Onee-chan? Then, the sister that you talked about last time is..."

"The Golden Darkness."

"Why...? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Nana is practically crying now.

"Nana-chan, let's end it..."

"Eh?"

"... Our friendship."

Silent. It's all silence. Even Doctor couldn't say a thing in this situation. Me too, what a pathethic man I am. "Our friendship is no more than just a role-play." Mea continued. Fool! She said that in front of Nana? Don't Lie to yourself, Mea!

"My real plan is to bring back Yami onee-chan's true self. And I can't afford any interferences." She suddenly turned her hair into a sword and tried to stab Doctor. Crap! I have to do something! But If I showed my powers... I looked at both Momo and Nana, both were frozen in place. Shit! I'm sorry Sens- Before I could take out my sword, someone familiar appeared in front of us.

"Yami-san?!"

"Eve?!"

Yami appeared and blocked Mea's attack, protecting Dr. Tearju. And what surprises me more, is that she's wearing our school's uniform. "Hmm."

"Tear, you okay?" Yami asked her creator. She nodded in response. "Kurosaki Mea. How dare you?" Yami is now angered.

"Onee-chan..."

"Leave."

"..."

"LEAVE!" Yami yelled while preparing a sword.

"Kuh." Surprised by Yami's yell, Mea turned her back and flew out of the classroom with her wings. "Eve. Thank you." Doctor thanked Yami.

"Don't worry about it, besides, why's she here in the first place?"

"She said something about making me dissapear, because I'm an interference on her plan."

Same as me, huh?

"More importantly, both of you are safe, that's all." I said to them. "But, Mea-san could ambushed her at anytime." Momo said. "You're right."

I looked at Nana, who is standing by the window. "Nana..." I approached her slowly. "Y- You okay?"

"HOW COULD I BE OKAY?!" She yelled at me. It's different from how she usually called me beast, a hint of sadness could be heard. "She said that... Our friendship... is just a roleplay..." She said, crying and sobbing. Nana who is usually childish and strong also has this side on her? Who would've thought. I pushed her aside and headed towards the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna chase after Mea, either you want to wait here or follow me, your choice, Nana."

She just stay silent. I left before hearing her answer. "Did he just jumped out the window?" Momo asked no one in particular.

"Eve. You look good with those uniforms."

"Why're you wearing them, anyway?"

"I heard you and Yuuki Rito's conversation this afternoon."

"Ah."

* * *

"Shit! Where is she?!" I looked for Mea around the schoolyard. She must not have gone that far. If she's not at school, then she's outside. Which means...

The Riverbank.

It's the place that Nana and Mea always go to whenever they want to talk. She must be there!

I ran as quickly as I could to the riverbank, hoping that Mea will be there. "Mea!" To my surprise, she's there. "Senpai?"

"What do you want?"

"You fool! Why do you say such things in front of Nana?"

"Because, I couldn't have a friend."

"Who said so?"

"My M- Master..."

"It's ALWAYS HER! WHY?! You're a girl aren't you?"

Hearing that Mea blushes a little. "Don't restrict yourself because of your master. You are who you are. Not your master's."

"..."

"You want to have friends, right?"

"..."

"Mea."

"Of course." She finally confessed. "But you don't understand my feelings, senpai."

"?"

"I am a weapon, and I'm scared... If Nana knows about my Identity, I'm afraid she would hate me. That's why I keep it a secret. I don't want her to be involved in my world, because I care for her. I care for her safety."

"..."

"..." I could see tears dripping down her face. "Who cares if you are a weapon or not?" I said. "Eh?"

"You're still Mea, whether you are a weapon or a normal human being, that doesn't make any difference because you are still Mea."

"..." She chuckled. "You are an interesting guy aren't you, senpai."

"Ahaha. Beats me."

"Mea..." Nana appeared behind me. "Is that true?"

"You heard, Nana?" I asked her. She just nodded her head in response. "Nana-chan..." Nana suddenly ran onto her and hugged her, "I don't care if you are a weapon, you are still my friend."

"Nana-chan..." Mea smiled. "Even if I am involved in your world, I don't care. We will go through it, together."

"... Right."

Yami and Momo landed behind me, seemingly wanting to look at the beautiful scene in front of them. 'The Two Unseparated friends'. But that doesn't last that long as I see Mea's hair suddenly turned black and formed a sword. "Nana look out!" I yelled to her as I prepared a sword.

I blocked the sword. "Mea?! What are you?"

"N- No it's not me! It's-" Before she could continue, her hair fully turned black and she yelled uncontrollably. "M- Master... Why?"

"Master?"

I looked at her and now she has a different appearance. She looks smaller with a really dark hair and a frilly dress, she looks like a 10-year old. "What the-"

"Where's Mea?!" I asked her.

"Mea? She never existed." That surprised everyone, including me. "Who are you?" I asked again. "I am Nemesis. Master Nemesis."

I looked at Momo and Nana who has an expression of shock on their faces because of my hand, or... because of Nemesis...


	12. Chapter 12 - Enemy

**Recap of Previous chapter**

Sorry, sensei. Out of reflex, I had to show them my powers. To protect Nana, to protect everyone, I will give it my all! Come! Nemesis!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Two pink-haired princesses, both standing in awe. After seeing something that they couldn't believe at first. In front of them, stood a boy, with an abnormal hand, like a sword. A Dark-haired little girl is also watching them. The Boy stood in a defensive stance, trying to protect the two princesses behind him.

"R- Rito... Your hand..." One of them said, it was Nana. "Rito-san..." The other continued, it was her twin sister, Momo.

"I'll explain later." The boy, Yuuki Rito said to assure them. "Right now, I want you two to get away from here."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"It's just as I said, I'll fight, even if it injured me."

"No! You can't! You're just a normal-" After remembering his hand, she stopped her speech. "-But- But..."

"Nana. Please, it's for you- no, it's for both you and Mea's sake."

"!" Hearing that, the girl gasped in surprise.

"Please, you're safety is the first priority." Rito said to someone that always mocked him, calling him 'Beast'.

"Go home in one piece, okay?" She said, sobbing hearing those words. "I will."

He watched the two princesses and the other blonde girl escaped from the crime scene, The blonde girl looked back at him. He waved his hand to assure that he's okay. She nodded in response.

"And now... for you."

"Ufufu, Interesting, That's how far you'll actually go for someone who always despises you?" The little girl talked to the boy, mocking him. "She's a part of my family, and nobody mess with them."

"Interesting, little boy!"

 _'You have no rights to say that, little girl.' Rito thought._

"Then, how about this?!" She suddenly charges a sword into Rito's direction without giving him some time to react. Fortunately, with his enchanced reflexes, he avoided it without breaking a sweat.

"Is that all?"

It's Rito's turn to charge onto Nemesis now, with a sword prepared in his hand, he charges onto the little girl. He cut her arm.

"How's that for a 'little boy'?"

She chuckled. "Do you think you can beat me so easily?"

Suddenly, her cut arms emits a dark material that is very similar to Lala's food seasonings. It then reunited with her disembodied limb. "What the?"

"Even though I also am a Trans-weapon, I am different from both Mea and Eve." She said while examining her newly-regenerated arm. "I was made out of Dark Matter, a common substance on the galaxy of Milky way."

"Dark Matter?"

"It could regenerate my limbs in a matter of seconds, you could say it's... healing."

"But I bet you're not immortal." Rito said, smiling to his enemy. "Are you still going to fight me? Even though you knew that this is Mea's body?"

"Beats me." He stopped for a second, then continued, "Mea. Could you hear me?"

 _"Mea!"_

 _Inside her mind, is a red-haired girl, chained and strained. Not being able to move. She slowly opened her eyes in response to a call. "S- Senpai?" She said inside the little girl's mind._

 _"If you could hear me, please... return to me! To Nana, to everyone."_

"What are you talking about?" Nemesis asked her enemy. "I just said something to Mea."

"Fool, she can't possibly-"

 _"Master!"_

 _"Mea?"_

 _"I know that you're there, master! Please, return my body!" She pleaded her master, the one who tricked her all this time._

 _"Not possible, I'm the only one who could return your body, and I don't want to do it, not right now."_

 _"I knew it already."_

 _"?"_

 _"From the first, I always wondered, why am I the only one who could see and talk to you?"_

 _"You knew?"_

 _"Mm. But I didn't believe it at first. I always trusted you as my only master. But this is how you treated me?"_

 _"Quiet, it has nothing to do with you."_

 _"Even when strained like this, I could at least move a single strand of hair."_

 _Nemesis looked at her hair, and one of them is colored red. "This is..."_

 _"You see, master? I am already stronger than when you found me."_

 _"But what could you do? I'm the only one who could separate you and me."_

 _"Yes, I can't do it alone, that's why..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"That's why senpai is here!"_

 _"!"_

"You heard her." Rito suddenly said, surprising Nemesis. "What? You could hear me?"

"Enchanced Hearing, bro. I could hear someone's thought if I could concentrate hard." He explained to Nemesis. "But you couldn't still..."

"That's why I'm here to fight you. Exhaust you until Mea could finally regain her control."

"Fool! You think you can defeat me?" She suddenly charges onto Rito, now pissed off than before.

* * *

Swords clashing. An almost invisible fight. All you could hear are only the sounds of swords, you can't even see them, thanks to their amazing speed.

"Impressive."

"Heh, you too." Rito said as he locked sword with his enemy in front of him.

"I never expected an earthling like you could actually stood against me."

"Well, I'm no... ordinary earthling... you know." He panted between words.

"I figured." Nemesis said before looking at Rito's hand. "The power of a Trans, The strength of a Devilukean, The speed of Revuloxian, a Nega-human, huh?"

"I'm surprised that you know about it."

"I know a lot, thanks to Mea and the Galactic Library."

"The Galactic Library?"

"But even with those powers, you haven't mastered them yet. With an immature one like you, you expect to beat me?"

"Heh. Haven't I said that I'm not the only one?"

"?"

Suddenly, on her back, appeared a certain-familiar pink-haired princess that always clings onto Rito whenever she feels like it. She prepared a gun on her hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Rito!"

"You...!"

Without second thought, the princess shot a stun-bullet to the back of the little girl. Shocking her with electricity in the process. "Kuh!"

"Sorry, Mea-chan. But this is for your sake, okay.~ "

"You... princess Lala. How?"

"When you let your guard down, to be specific, when you're talking to Mea, I called her."

"! That was a distraction?"

 _"That's Rito-senpai for you. He knows what I'm doing."_

"Mea.." Nemesis said, while holding off the pain on her body. "Why? My body... feels like..."

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? This is not an ordinary stun-bullet."

"?!"

"This bullet is originally for separating two chemical materials, but I figured that this will do."

Nemesis' body began to glow and started to emits Dark Matter, as If she's separating herself from Mea's body. In no time, all the Dark Matter ran out and all that's left is Mea's body lying on the ground. "Mea!"

"A- Ane-ue?" Nana suddenly appeared below the bridge near the crime scene. "Nana!"

"Wait. I thought I told you to go."

"I can't stand still just seeing you fought with that pesky girl. Where is she now?"

"Now that you mention it..."

A cloud of dark matter flew on top of them, before forming a body of a little girl with dark hair, Nemesis. "I didn't expect this..."

"Do you still want to continue?" Rito asked her. "Nahh, just end it here. I'm too tired." She said before yawning and dissappeared in a cloud of dark matter.

 _'This girl...' Rito thought._

"Is it okay to let her be?" Nana asked Rito. "No worries, If she ever did something like this again, I will definitely protect all of you."

Nana blushed hearing that.

 _'Well, I guess he could be Nice sometimes.' Nana thought._

"More importantly, could you explain about your hand?"

"Ah, this? This is-" Suddenly Rito felt a great pain. He stopped and grabbed his stomach, enduring the great pain. "URRGHH! What Happened...?" He barely said, holding the pain. "Rito! You okay?" Nana's speech become distorted and slurred as Rito's conciousness is slowly fading away.

"Rito?!"

"Rito!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Darkness - Love

**Chapter 13**

 _Everything is dark... Like all of them has been eaten away from me... This power... Is it bad? Is it something that brings danger to everyone I love? Should I... No... But, what if... just IF... I lost these powers? Will I be able to protect them? Without power... I'm useless... But with them... I'm dangerous._

 _All I could see is darkness... in front of me... nothingness... I heard cries, from everywhere, but I can't see them... What happened? As I thought about it... My vision starts to get clearer and what I see... surprised me... Destruction._

 _"Help!"_

 _"Help Us!"_

 _"Please have mercy on us!"_

 _Those are the only thing that I could hear in this sea of destruction. Cries, begging for help. Is this what happened when my powers got out of control..? If you lost control of your powers, only danger will soon bestowed upon your loved ones..._

 _I soon saw my home, not only my home, the whole town, on fire... during this vision, I can't help but cry... not because not being able to protect them... because I only bring danger a step closer to them, If I don't act now... I... won't be able to..._

 _Sorry, Lala... everyone... I..._

Suddenly, I was jolted awake by surprise. "Ah!" I panted as I looked around me. It's nighttime already? Where am I? I looked around again and realized that I am in sort of a clinic. "Is this Mikado-sensei's..." I stopped before being interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Ah. You're awake?" Mikado-sensei stepped in the room and turned on the light. "As I thougt, this is yours, sensei."

"Well yeah."

"What happened?"

"It appears that you overused your powers a bit."

"I- I see..."

Mikado-sensei sipped a bit of tea from the cup she brought with her. She then looked at me, "Rito-kun... I think you won't be able to use your powers for a while... though, I think you still have the superspeed and strenght."

"So I can't use Trans, then."

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

I looked down at my hands and noticed some bruises and bandages all over it. Did I really overdid it? "Oh yeah. Sensei, where's Lala and the others?"

"They got home, except for Lala." She said before pointing her fingers into her who's sleeping right next to me. How come I didn't notice her? Stupid me.

"Well then, I'm going to take a bath with Oshizu-chan. Could you wait for a while, Rito-kun?"

"Ah Yeah..."

She walked out of the room and closed the door, the sound woke up the girl next to me. "Hnn..." She opened her eyes slowly and examined her surroundings. "Hm? Rito?" She said confused while looking at me with those drowsy turquoise eyes. "Rito! You're awake!"

"Yeah."

"Jeez, Stupid Rito! Making me worry..."

"Sorry, sorry..."

She pouted like a little kid, which makes me smiled a little. "So... what did Mikado-sensei told you?" She asked me. "Oh. She told me that I overused my powers. She also said that I can't use Trans for a while." Remembering the dream, I stared blankly at my arms.

"Rito?"

"Hey, Lala. Do you think... I'm dangerous?"

"Hm?"

"These powers... Do you think that I only bring danger to all of you?"

"Rito..."

"If only, I'm just an ordinary human, none of these will happen right? That Nemesis will never tried to kill Nana... I-" I stopped after feeling a warm sensation on my lips. I get a grasp in what's happening and I see Lala in front of me. Our lips touching each other. She released it after a while.

"L.. Lala..."

"I never think about it that way."

"?"

"For me, You always think about someone else first, before thinking about yourself, Your chivalric nature is what makes you the man I loved till this day."

"Lala..."

"Don't ever think that you're a Danger-bringer. I always thought of you as My Hero. Everyone's hero." After she said that, she continued kissing my lips. I give up after a while and drowned in the warmth of Love. Our bodies glowed in the moonlight, a beautifully drawn scene. We separated after around two minutes of kissing, but it felt like just mere seconds.

"You're surprisingly good."

"Teehee. Momo thaught me a thing or two."

* * *

"Sensei! The're gone!" Yelled Oshizu to Mikado-sensei. She saw that the windows are opened and the cold breeze of night going in the clinic, she shivered. "I see... they got out, huh?" Sensei chuckled. "They're like two lovers eloping!" Oshizu said.

* * *

"Now, Rito. Mind telling us about those hands?" Mikan said to me, forcing me to a seiza position. "Um... well..." I can't say a thing, it was a mistake letting it out in front of Nana and Momo and it's a big mistake to let Mikan know. Nana and Momo are sitting in front of me too, I bet this is Momo's doing.

"Rito..." Mikan suddenly gave me a piercing glare. "Hii!"

"I'm sorry!"

Then I proceed to tell them about everything. Including Mea's secret identity and her master. Lala also helped me explaining some of the more difficult things.

"So, you have powers."

"Yes."

"And now you can't use it because you overused it before."

"Yes."

"I can't seem to believe you, but because I'm your caring little sister, I think I'll believe you."

"Caring? Come on, believe me! I'm not lying!"

"It's like a story from a Manga!"

"Actually, the original To-Love Ru is a manga..."

"Mikan-san. Give him a break already... He already went through a lot."

Thanks Momo! Mikan stopped for a second before sighing.

"There's no helping it. Take a rest, you'll need it for tomorrow's festival."

Ah. I completely forgot about tomorrow. It's the festival! Yay! I then looked at Lala, who blushed as soon as I looked at her. Actually, me too, after remembering those...

"Ah! What happened to both of you?!"

"They're blushing!"

"Rito, what did you do?"

"N- Nothing!"

"Now you mention it, they both went home together."

"It's not like that!"

* * *

 **(Nana's POV)**

It was at midnight. Everyone had already slept. Except for me. I'm still thinking about that guy. I recalled the event that happened this afternoon. It was a surprise. He protected me... Even though I always mocked him and always despised him. Soon, I found myself walking towards his room. "What am I even doing..."

I opened the door that leads to his room, and I found him sleeping like a rock in his very own bed. I looked at him. I always wondered, why are Momo and Ane-ue like this guy? There's nothing good or charming about him, he's perverted, shameless, and a beast... no, I already knew the answer. It's this guy's personality. His personality is what makes him the love interest for Ane-ue.

I opened the blanket that he used and I found Momo and Ane-ue both sleeping next to him. "Womanizer..." I said quietly, trying not to wake them up. Then, I slowly crawled on the bed and laid my head on his chest. A boy's chest is so broad, so warm, and... comfortable...

Without my knowledge, My eyes started to get heavier as I lie down like this... It's making me feel... relaxed...

* * *

 _Morning._

"Hmm...?"

"What are you guys doing on my bed!" Ah. He woke up.


	14. Chapter 14 - Festival and Feelings

**Recap of Previous chapter**

Now, what should I do without my powers? Well, not entirely 'without', because I still have my speed and strength but... Ah, forget that. The day of the festival is coming and I could finally get a chance to refresh my brain after all of that.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Hm?" I just woke up and was greeted by three sisters sleeping with me in the same bed. "What the heck are you doing in my bed?!"

"Hnn... ah, Morning, Rito."

"Morning Rito-san."

"Lala... Momo... what in the-" I stopped my sentence after seeing the other on top of me. "!"

"Nana?!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. "Hmm?" She didn't realize at first, but she slowly grasped what's happening.

"I- "

"It's not what you think!" She yelled covering her embarrased face.

"As I thought, you have an interest in Rito-san after all."

"Like I said, It's not!"

Having three girls on top of you when you woke up, I'm really something else, huh? Well, not that I'm complaining. Once, I always wanted to be woken up by girls in the morning. But nowadays, I always get it.

After the three left my room, I prepared myself and headed downstairs, where my little sister and little Celine is waiting. "Morning."

"Morning, Rito."

"Breakfast ready?"

I looked at the table and saw some food already prepared on top of it. "Guess it is."

I sit down on the table and grabbed myself a pair of chopsticks. Just then, Momo came to me. "Rito-san..."

"I'm sorry about this morning, please forget about it."

"Nah, no worries. Besides, I'm even more surprised by Nana coming to my room."

"Y- Yeah, me too."

"It's kind of... unexpected, you know."

We chuckled remembering the events that happened before. Then, speak of the devil. Nana walked in the room with her face flushed red. Lala also followed afterwards. "Nana-san, what happened?" Mikan asked the blushing Nana.

"Eh? Ah. Nothing, nothing happened." She chuckled, trying to cover up for what happened before.

"Suspicious..."

We were now sitting on the dining table, all with their own food. Lala and Mikan talking happily, as if nothing happened. Momo just eat silently, while Nana still can't make an eye contact with me.

"Rito-san. Are you going to the festival tonight?" Momo asked me. "Huh? Oh, yes, I will."

"Yay!" She smiled brightly, I don't know what is she thinking. I never know. Skipping the entire morning, because there's nothing special in particular, comes the nighttime, the festival.

* * *

Ah, The festival. Where kids could go have fun by playing old games. Where the sweet tooth could go and buy cotton candies. Where lovers could go and buy some kind of love charm.

But I don't have a lover...

"Rito!"

I looked at the voice and saw Lala running towards me. "Lala."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No, It's okay. Where's Momo and Nana?"

"They're taking their time picking out their Yukata. They told me to go first."

"I see."

"Well..." Lala said before she clings her hand onto mine. "...Since we're here, how about we play?" She said as she pulled me and dragged me onto various kinds of stall, from masks, cotton candies, and takoyaki.

I just smiled seeing her never change since we met. "Rito?" She called out to me, "Ah. What is it?"

"You're spacing out, are you okay?"

"I- I'm okay, I'm just... never mind, let's go!"

I dragged her into a fishing stall. You know, those games where you have to catch a fish with a really thin paper? Yes, those games.

"What's this?"

"Here." I said, handing her the tool to catch those little fishes. "You have to catch them with these."

"He..."

I tried to catch one, slowly but surely, but no luck. The paper broke before I could catch a single fish. "You see? It's pretty hard." I said while chuckling. "Ah, In that case, use-"

"Please don't use your invention at time like these."

Before we leave, we saw a man with blue hair and a hairpin shaping an 'X' on one of his sideburns. Besides him, is a blonde girl with a bunny-ear-shaped ribbon on top of her head. The man, is really great at playing this.

He caught every fish with speed, even though his paper's already broken. It seems that he's doing this for the girl. He managed to catch the attention of the people around us. "Heh?! How could you?" The girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Hehe. I always played these games at my house, not to brag, but I'm great at these games."

Out of curiousity, I talked to the guy.

"How did you do that?"

"Uh... You know, training, everyday."

"Oh, you're here. But this year, we have prepared something big for you." The stallman said to the guy. "What did you say?"

"Behold!" He yelled as he revealed anothe fish. "NISHIKI-GOI?!" We yelled together.

The blue-haired guy started extending his arm to reach out the fish and...

 _Flop._

"GOT IT!"

* * *

"You're awesome!"

"No, I'm even more surprised myself."

We hear the girl and the guy talked in the background as we walked away from the stand. "That guy's something else, isn't he?"

"That's right!"

We stay silent for a minute, not knowing what to say. She ocassionally stole a quick glance at me, but as soon as I looked at her, she averted her gaze quickly and blushed. Then, I break the ice.

"Hey, Lala... about yesterday..."

"Let's... don't talk about it here, okay?"

She dragged me to a quiet place. In the back of the temple. "Um... Lala...san?"

"Rito..."

Her face is getting closer. Don't tell me... she wants to...

"I can't hold it anymore... I... love..."

I closed my eyes and responded her gesture, but before we could even touching lips, a voice disrupt us.

"Oh! If it isn't Princess and Rito."

We quickly turned our head to the source of the voice, and our eyes met with none other than...

"I never expected that childish princess to be that bold."

"Nemesis."


	15. Chapter 15 - Fireworks

**Chapter 15**

"Nemesis." I looked at the girl who was calling us before. She's still wearing that frilly dress that exposed some parts of her little body. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, Yuuki Rito. I'm not here to fight." She said before walking closer to me. I extended my arm to cover Lala. She walked closer, I walk back.

"Don't be cold. I just came to greet."

"I still can't believe you. After all, you've tried to kill Nana."

"You're still thinking about that? Come on, just-" Before she could even continue her sentence and reached her hand out to me, someone stopped her on her tracks. "Momo? Mea?"

"Stand back, Rito-san. This girl's dangerous."

"Momo, Mea..."

Surprisingly, Mea also prepared a sword just in case her former 'master' attacks. "Mea, you..."

"You think I could still believe in her after all she have done?"

"Kuh. You guys are no fun." Nemesis said before taking a look at their clothing, the Yukata. "Hmm... Yukata, huh?" She said before changing her clothes to that of a Japanese Yukata. "I like the design, you could hide your weapons anywhere, there's a lot of hidden spots."

"If you have done your thing, please leave now."

"Come on, I'm not even trying to fight you guys."

"Say that to someone that you've tried to kill."

She suddenly jumped high above and landed on top of the temple. "Keep this in mind, Yuuki Rito. I will not try to kill any of you before the time's come. But before that, keep trying to protect them." She said before she vanished in a trail of dark matter, along with a mischivieous smile.

"That girl..." Momo said, gritting her teeth. Mea just looked at the spot where Nemesis was. "Mea?"

"I just can't believe..."

"Huh?"

"The master that I've trusted so much, the one that revived me during the destruction, was trying to kill my precious friend."

"... Now that you mention it, where's Nana?"

Before one of them even answered, someone's approaching us. "Mea, where're you?"

"Speak of the devil."

"Nana-chan!" Mea called out to her, smiling as if nothing happened. "Ah. Ane-ue, Rito, Momo too."

"Yo."

"What were you guys doing here?"

"Nothing, just stumbled upon someone." Momo said to her. "Someone?"

"No, It's no one! Let's go, let's continue the festival. Come on, Rito-san, Onee-sama."

"Right behind you!" Lala exclaimed happily. It's awesome that all of them act as if nothing has happened, while me, I'm still thinking about Nemesis's words. _"Keep trying to protect them."_ What was that girl thinking?

"Rito! You're going to be left behind!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Hey, Rito." Lala called out to me. "Hm? What is it?"

"Are you going to see the fireworks?"

"Fireworks, huh? Of course, I will."

"Yay!"

We walked around the festival, buying cotton candies (again), playing games (again), Takoyaki (again), before eventually we stumbled upon some familiar faces.

"Rito-kun!" Someone called my name. "Run? Everyone."

I see not only Run, but also Mikan, Yami, , Mikado-sensei, Oshizu, even Haruna. "Where've you been?" Run asked me. "We've been looking for you since we came here."

"Ahh. Well, something happened."

"Suspicious..."

"Ahaha. Hm?"

"What is it, Rito-kun?"

"Where's Kotegawa?"

"She said that she's still preparing."

"Ahh, I see."

"Hey! Hey! When me and Rito are playing games, we saw this awesome person playing!" Lala said to everyone else. "How awesome?"

"Very awesome!"

Glad to see her being herself. The usual, happy-go-lucky, childish, Lala. Even though she just encountered our enemy, she could still be her usual self. A smile eventually popped on my face.

Well, I guess it's okay like this.

* * *

"It's coming!"

 _BOOM!_ The sound of the fireworks echoes throughout the night. The light shines through and blinded our eyes. The beauty in it, stood us in awe. "It's so beautiful..."

We are now standing on top of a building, Mikan and I found this place when we were kids, and this place have always been our top spot during festival. We also stumbled upon Kotegawa when we were walking here. Nevertheless, we told her to come.

Lala, and the others are gazing upon the fireworks, while me, Mea, Mikado-sensei, Doctor, and Yami are having a little chat behind them.

"I see, you've met Nemesis, huh?" Mikado-sensei said to me. "Yeah."

"What's she like?"

"Uhh, She has a playful side to her, but at the same time, she also has this weird, dark, feeling when she's close."

"So to put it simply..." Doctor said before being interrupted by Momo, who suddenly appeared, "... she's a weirdo. And I don't like her."

Yami nodded at her words. "You agree?!"

"We still yet to know her true plan, be careful, Rito."

"Uh, sure, wait... Rito?"

Yami suddenly blushed, remembering what she just said. "N- NO, Forget it!" She walked away to see the fireworks, leaving us behind.

"Eve..." Doctor sobbed. "Doctor?"

"You have become a mature woman!"

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Back in my bed, at midnight._

Looking at my hand, I immediately sighed and tried to go to sleep. Is this really okay? Is what I'm thinking. Now that I've lost a part of my powers and only god-knows-when will it come back, Can I be on my guard?

I never understand what that girl thinking, heck I can't even understand what all girls think. I'm a pathethic man, not to mention, the godly falls. I shivered after remembering those perverted moments. But now that you mention it, It seems that It never appeared nowadays.

Well, I don't care, more importantly, what's going to happen tomorrow?


	16. Chapter 16 - Butler and Maid

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am going to write this story in Third Person POV starting from this chapter.**

* * *

 **Recap of Previous chapter**

Well, after all of that, Rito is now sleeping, literally. While thinking about Nemesis' words, he immediately felt that he is no longer be able to protect his loved ones, which scared him a little. But the next day, something unexpected happen.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"You finally come, Yuuki Rito." The girl in ponytail siad to the boy with the brown hair. "Ah, Yes. Excuse me." The boy said nervously, as this is his first time visiting a house this big. "Mikan said that you will come alone. But why're they here?" The girl asked while pointing at two pink-haired girls, a blonde, and a redhead.

"Umm, I just thought that only me alone would not be a good idea."

"Hmm, well okay then. Change into your outfits."

"Yes." All of them said in unison.

 _"Wait, how did this happen again?"_

 _(A few hours ago)_

 _"Rito!" Mikan called out to her big brother. "What is it, Mikan?"_

 _"Could you do me a favor?"_

 _"Favor?"_

 _"This morning, Kujou-senpai called me to help out in Tenjouin's Mansion." She explained. "M-hm, So?"_

 _"I have to help Dad today, so could you take my place?"_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _(Back to the present)_

"Then again, how could this big mansion doesn't have any maids, or butler anyway?" Rito asked himself, or to no one in particular. "It's because yesterday, Saki-sama was treating the whole Maids and butlers to a feast in which she cooks by herself. But this morning, all of them said that they have stomachache and took a day off." Someone explained the whole thing, suddenly.

"Oh, I see... WAIT!" Rito looked at the voice that was just explaining things to him. "Kujou-senpai, you surprised me." Rito looked at the girl before him, she already changed to her Maid outfit. It looks surprisingly good on her.

He already changed too, in case you're wondering. He changed into a butler uniform, a typical fancy, sleek, black, butler coat. It fits his body pretty well.

"We're done!"

The girls appeared from the door, now wearing maid outfits that suits them. Momo looked at Rito's appearance and stood in awe. "Momo?" Her twin sister said to her. "R- Ri- Rito-san..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Yo- You're so cool!" Her eyes turned to those heart symbols that we could see on Facebook. "What?"

"Wait! Momo, snap out of it!" Nana called out to the Lovestruck Momo. "Nana, everyone, just look at him!"

They do what she just said, and... surprisingly... they turned their head away while blushing really hard. _'What? Why did I blush?'_ Nana thought. _'What the? Have he always been this handsome? That pervert?'_ Yami thought in her mind. _'I have to admit, Momo-chan's right!'_ Mea thought.

Rito, as confused as he is, turned his body to Kujou. "Senpai, is there something on my face?" The girl take a good look at him, but unknowingly, being affected with his charms. She suddenly blushed like a forest on a fire and turned her face away from him to avoid anymore heartbeats.

"Senpai?"

* * *

 _'I have to be more careful when I'm near him.'_ Yami is now sweeping the living room of the mansion, and of course, with her own target, Yuuki Rito. While Yami's sweeping the floor, Rito is cleaning the window. Every single dirt, he cleaned it no problem. But outside, someone's watching him with a really creepy lovestruck face. "Rito-san~~"

"Seriously, now you're creeping me out." Her twin said.

"Hey, Yami." He said to the blonde, she jumped out of surprise. "Yes?!"

"I'm done here, I'll go to another room, 'kay?"

"O- okay." She walked to distance herself from her love interest, but not knowing that the floor's wet... "Yami! Watch out!" She slipped because of the wet floor. "Ugh." Fortunately, Rito managed to stop her fall by supporting her back with his right hand. Realizing this, Yami turned red and changed her hair into a fist, while yelling.

"What did I do wrong?!"

 _In another room_

"Aaa.. Yami onee-chan still can't be honest to herself." A redhead said while listening to the raging Yami. "Still, I can't believe that onee-chan could actually have those feelings."

"Is it because she's getting used to the life on earth? Hmm, the more I think about it, the more I'm getting confused."

"What are you mumbling about?" Nana appeared behind Mea, surprising her. "Nana-chan! You surprised me."

"Yami! Gimme a break!"

"Those guys never stop, huh?" Nana said while focusing on the chase between Rito and Yami. Mea, behind her smiled. "What is it?" Nana asked, annoyed by Mea's smile. "Nothing, I think Momo-chan's right."

"Momo? Whaddaya mean?"

"That you are intereseted in Rito-senpai."

"Wha-?"

Mea just smiled seeing her best friend's reaction. "Wh- Wh- What are you talking about?"

"See? It's so obvious Nana-chan."

"U- uuu..."

Covering her blushing face, Mea looked away. She mumbled, "There's no way that I'm interested in him." But deep down on her heart, she knows that Rito is the only person that could make her like this.

After successfully hiding from Yami, Rito was told to come and serve the Tenjouin herself, in which he has no choice but to agree. Arriving at the door of her room, he nervously knocked on it, before being told to come in.

"Excuse me."

He walked inside the room, only to be struck in awe. The room is gorgeous! It has a chandelier on top, some expensive-looking vases, and paintings, an elegant queen-sized bed and... Zastin's picture? What the F- Brushing those off aside, he offers his service.

"How can I do to service you, Tenjouin-ojou-sama?"

"Hmm..."

"Is there something, ojou-sama?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you're actually pretty good at this."

"Thank you very much, ojou-sama."

He also wondered why, all of a sudden, he just grasped the whole characteristics of a butler, and perfectly become a butler. "Yuuki Rito."

"Yes, what is it, ojou-sama?"

"Are you close to Zastin-sama?"

"Zastin? I'm afraid not, he's the Royal bodyguard of Lala and her sisters, and he ocassionally came to check on us, I never talk to him that much."

"I see..." The whole room was silent for a moment. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"This painting... I painted it myself." She looked at the painting of Zastin's face, drawn in a Prince charming style. "But unfortunately, this love can't go anywhere."

"Ojou-sama..."

"He and I are a completely different place, different worlds, different..." She stopped her sentence, then started to cry a little. "Ojou-sama."

"A girl's heart, when they know that someone on her heart is too far away, they began to cry, not only from the eyes, but also from the heart." She said, sobbing between words.

"Pardon my rudeness, but... love is not something that you could just sit and wait to come." Hearing that, Tenjouin looked at Rito with a surprised look on her face. "Love is something that you achieve, that's why on love, don't ever give up."

The whole room went silent.

"Ah. Sorry, ojou-sama."

"I guess you're right."

"Eh?"

"I will try harder to touch his heart! Thanks, Yuuki Rito, I guess you could be helpful sometimes."

Well, Guess she's happy. "One more thing, Yuuki Rito."

"What is it, ojou-sama?"

"Have you seen Rin?"

* * *

In the dark corridor, a girl with lifeless eyes is walking down the path. Wielding a sword in hand, with a great killing intent, as the sword in her hand, is ready to spill some blood.


	17. Chapter 17 - Demon Sword Bladix

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap._

The girl with black hair tied into a ponytail can be seen walking down a corridor. The look that she gives, killing intent. Those lifeless eyes could make anybody shivers down their spine. But no one seems to understand why's she like this. But before that...

"Kujou-senpai?"

"Yes. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"... I have a bad feeling about this, just wait, ojou-sama! I'll find her!"

Rito exited the room through the giant wooden door, before walking down the corridor to find the said girl. While looking for her, he starts to think... _'Don't tell me...'_ Before he could even blame a certain someone for this, he saw something strange outside.

"Is that?"

What he sees surprise him, the girl that he's trying to find, is now wielding a sword with a desire to kill anyone, I repeat, ANYONE she sees. "What the-" Trying to grasp what is happening in front of him, he remembers something. "That sword!"

 _(Yuuki Household, a few weeks ago)_

 _"...Before finally cutting both arms of his own comrades." The Royal Deviluke Bodyguard told a story to the girls of the Yuuki Household, including Rito himself, excluding Mikan. "The sword feeds on the blood of what's left from the limb, and courages its host to find some more... When he did, he will try to get it, no matter what."_

 _"What are you guys talking about?" Mikan asked, before entering the living room. "Well, it's just a Horror story from the military about a cursed sword with a great bloodlust." Zastin explained to Rito's little sister. "Hee,... What's the name?"_

 _"Bladix. The Demon Sword, Bladix."_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Is it possible?" Rito said, before settling it with one answer, It is the Demon sword. "There's no mistaking it, the bloodlust, trying to get blood, no matter what it takes." Rito jumped out the window and headed to the battleground, where he saw Kujou and Yami battling.

"Kuh!" Yami grunts while blocking her attacks. She saw the lifeless look on her face, and concluded that she's possessed by that sword she's wielding. Kujou swings another slash towards Yami and unfortunately, it managed to cut a bit of her clothes.

Yami hasn't been in any battle for a long time, that's why she's easily held back by the attacks of The Bladix. "Yami! Everyone!" Rito called out to her. "Yuuki Rito! Get back!" Before he knew it, he already caught the attention of the possessed girl, as she runs towards Rito with a bloodlust. "Crap!"

Rito, having no time to react, immediately extend his arm to block the attack. It scratches just a bit of his arm. _'What? It doesn't hurt? I see... I still have strenght and durabilty. Better put it off to a good use!'_ He thought. "Rito-san!"

"Rito!"

"Senpai!"

Momo, Nana, and Mea called out to him, checking on his condition. "Are you okay?" Momo asked him. "No worries." He showed the small scratch on his skin, this surprised the girls. "How?"

"I don't know. But more importantly..." He looked at the sword that possessed his senpai. "That sword, I won't forgive you!" He charges onto the girl, while she did the same thing. Rito uses his arms, and Kujou uses the demon sword, it was a biased fight, but Rito doesn't mind. To save someone, he's willing to sacrifice even a limb.

"Hraarrgghhhh!"

 _'No use, I can't get it off her hands.'_ Rito thought in his mind. "Right now, Kujou-senpai's mind is basically being chained and locked away while the sword is taking control over her body." Momo explained to Rito. "Mind?"

"If only we could find a way to get inside her mind..."

"In that case, use my Psych-"

"No need. I could do this."

"Rito-san?"

"I know exactly what to do. But I need your help, Yami."

Rito got a plan. He knows what to do, he knows how to save her. But he can't do it alone. He explained what Yami has to do. "Get her attention, catch her off guard when I give the signal."

Yami does what Rito just said, and get her attention while Rito's preparing for his attack. "Rito-san, what are you going to do?" Momo asked. "I don't know, this is a gamble, I don't even know whether it'll work or not." He explained.

He prepared himself, and gives a signal to Yami when the time's right. "Now!"

Rito caught her off guard by his yell. While giving Yami an opportunity to attack her and exposed an opening. "There!" He grabbed the girl's hand and tried to pull the handle of the sword, before having his conciousness slowly fading away, as if the time has stopped.

* * *

Rito arrived at some kind of wacky place, only filled with purple clouds, upside down land, and some memory recordings of a certain someone. Yep, he knows exactly that he's on Kujou's mind right now. "It worked."

He swim around to spot something until he stumbled upon none other that Kujou herself, tied with chains. "Senpai!"

The yell woke her up, while she's grasping the condition she's in, she has a confused look on her face. "Y- Yuuki Rito? Where are we?"

"I'll explain later, right now, let's unchain-" He stopped after hearing an eerie voice. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"It's the sword..."

"The Sword? what do you mean?"

"How dare you tried to get back a body that I've been longing for. I was pissed that this girl could only cut clothes, I want blood!"

"This is not your body! This is Kujou-senpai's body! And you don't have any privileges to use it!"

"!"

 _"My name's Kujou Rin. Nice to meet you, Saki-sama."_

 _"Take care of me from now on, Rin~"_

 _'I always protect Saki-sama from dangers, I always tried to save her and anyone that needs help. But here I am... being saved by him...'_

"HHrrraaaaarhh!" Rito yelled as he ripped the chains that tied her apart. "What the Hell?!"

"No use. I'm stronger than you think."

"What the? My power is being- Argh!"

* * *

Rito pulled the sword from her hand and immediately, Kujou fainted and fell onto the ground. Rito, trying to get his balance, looked at her. "Thank goodness."

"Is she okay?" Nana asked. "She's okay, she will wake up soon." Yami answered. "Thanks to you, Yuuki Rito-" She stopped after seeing Rito. "What is it?" Not only Yami, but everyone there. "Rito-san... the sword, and your back..." Momo said while pointing at his hand.

He noticed that he is now wielding the demon sword, not only that but his back... it sprouts four Spider legs... "What the heck happened to me?"


	18. Chapter 18 - Sword and Training

**Chapter 18**

"What the hell... happened to me?"

Rito saw the most surprising moments in his life. His back is sprouting four spider legs, now he looks like the villain from Spider-man. And moreover, he is wielding the cursed sword, Bladix. Surprisingly, unaffected.

He looked back at the girls in front of him, and they all have a frightened look on their faces. As if they're seeing a monster in front of them. "Calm down... I am still who I am." Rito said to assure them. "Are you sure?"

He flinched, he never expected Momo to ever doubt him. He closed his eyes and the sword dissapeared from his hand, or rather- kept somewhere no one could know. He also tried to retract the legs from his back, it shrunked and eventually dissapeared into his body. "How about now?"

All the girls are now relieved after knowing that he is still the ordinary Rito. "Yuuki Rito."

"Hm? What's up, Yami?"

"You should tell Mikado-sensei about your situation now."

"Guess, I should."

Before he visit Mikado's clinic, he has to clean all the mess that the sword has made. Unfortunately, the house owner saw everything before they managed to clean everything. "What happened here?! Why is the garden messed up, and... Rin? What happened to her?" Tenjouin said, accompanied by her other bodyguard, Aya.

"Umm... Things happened..."

* * *

 _Mikado's clinic_

"I see, it has become worse huh?"

"Y- Yes."

Rito, Momo, Nana, Mea, and Yami are now in Mikado's clinic. After cleaning up all those mess, they received a good scold from the house owner herself, and barely made it out alive. Well, if Kujou is concious, I'm afraid that they may not ever leave the house.

"Do you mind showing the sword?"

"Huh?"

"The sword."

He's not sure that he could retrieve back the sword, as it dissapeared to god-knows-where. But he tried, he tried to retrieve back the sword. And from his hand, a light suddenly shines. It formed the formerly called Demon-sword and Rito grabbed it like no problem, as if the sword... is dead.

"May I touch it?"

"Eh? But sensei, what if you..."

"Don't worry."

He reluctantly lend the sword to Mikado, slowly but surely, preparing for the worst possible outcome. Mikado came in contact with the sword's handle and... it doesn't affect her. Unlike Kujou. "What?"

"Just as I thought."

"What exactly, sensei?"

"The sword lost its conciousness, you could call that it's just a mere shell."

Rito looked at the sword, and examined it a bit. "So... it's just a normal sword now?"

"You could say that."

"..." The room went silent for a second, and Mikado once again break the ice, "How about those four legs?"

"Eh? Ah..."

He sprouted back those legs and it surprised everyone on the room, excluding Mikado. "Interesting, it has the same material and structure as the sword, you could even say that it is a part of the sword."

"The same? Those are metals?"

"Yes, look." Yami walked closer to the metal legs that sprouted from my back, and touched it. "It is. A pretty strong one, I must say."

"Nee, Rito-kun."

"What is it, sensei?"

"These things may be useful."

"Huh?"

"Your trans-skill is currently unavailable, right? These may be a good substitute for it."

"But then, I have to learn how to use a sword."

"You already used them, right?"

"That sword is different, those are not real swords."

"Then ,you already have a coach for that." Mikado said. "Who?"

"Your fiancee."

"You mean Lala?"

"Yes."

* * *

"She said that, but..." Rito now wonder if he needs to ask Lala. "Could she really use a sword?" Rito asked no one. "Don't underestimate Ane-ue." Nana suddenly said.

"She's good at melee weapons, that surprised even the King of Deviluke himself."

"I- I see..."

He walked towards Lala's room, nervously. He stood in front of her room and prepared to knock. But before he managed to muster all the courage... The door suddenly opened. "Rito?"

"Eh?! Lala!"

"What's the matter?"

"Um... Actually... I..."

"Hm?"

He breath deeply, calming himself down before telling Lala, "Sorry!" Lala stood there in confusion.

"So that's what happened. I see."

"Yes." Rito just told her about everything that happened when they're on the Tenjouin Mansion, he also mention about the sword. "That's why, please teach me how to use a sword!" He begged her while bowing in front of his own fiancee.

"But..."

"Please, Lala! You're the only one I can carry on!"

Lala can't stand seeing Rito begging to her, which make her agree on his request, but before that... "Rito."

"Eh?"

"Why do you want to do this?"

"..."

Rito think for a moment, before answering, "Because..."

"... Because, I want to be stronger." Rito said while blushing. Lala stood there surprised, before chuckling. "D- Don't laugh."

"No, sorry." She said while holding in her own laughter. "Rito." She said, after calmed down. "You really are... weird, huh?"

"Heh?"

"Protecting someone else, even if they want to kill you, protecting someone that always talk badly about you... Protecting everyone... But, that's what I like about you."

"Lala..."

"Now! Let's start with the lesson! From now, call me Coach, 'kay?" Lala exclaimed happily. "Yes, coach!" And so, Rito's training began.


	19. Chapter 19 - More Rivals?

**Chapter 19**

"Hooaahhh..." Rito yawned like he does every morning. Though lately, he always go to bed earlier than usual. That training with Lala has been going for a few days now, and it tired him even more than the final exams. While the summer holiday's still long, he wanted to make some memories other than training under his fiancee's lead.

"Rito!" Oh, speak of the devil, there she is. "Oh, Lala. When do we start today?" Rito asked, with a slurred tone, thanks to his sleepiness. "Hmm, Sorry, Rito. I have a business today with Momo and Nana, so I can't train your for this day."

"Ahh, I see." Thank goodness, just once, he needs to take a break. "What are you going to go with Momo and Nana?" He asked. "It's about yesterday's accident involving the cursed sword."

"The cursed sword? You didn't even come with us yesterday."

"Yeah, I was told to accompany them, but I think we'll be home pretty late tonight."

"I see." He said before walking to the dining room, where the breakfast is waiting to be eaten. "Rito." Lala called out to him. "What is it?"

"Maybe this is your chance to confess to Haruna."

"Eh?"

She giggled, looking at the boy's blushing face. Although she loves him, she knows that the boy loves her friend even more. But what she don't know... is that his heart doesn't belong to only one woman, but more.

"Well, we're off."

Momo said as the three siblings walked out the house to do their 'business'. "See you later, Rito!" Lala exclaimed happily, with her usual smile. "Ah. See ya."

"Everything going smooth with Lala-san?" Mikan suddenly asked her stupid onii-chan, and made him blush. "Wha-?" He stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"You've kissed, right?"

"Ha? How do you know?"

"It's too obvious! Baka-Rito."

She laughed at her big brother's reaction and left him in a red face. _'That Mikan.'_ Rito thought of a plan for revenge.

* * *

 _Shopping District, Midday_

"As I thought, being in-house is boring." Rito said as he walked down the walkway on the shopping district of Sainan. On the left, shop. On the right, another shop. This is a paradise for a shopping-maniac.

 _"Here's Magical Kyouko!"_ One of the TV from an Electronic Store is showing the Magical Kyouko show. Rito, personally, doesn't understand the appeal of the show, other than Kyouko, and Run. Though, he stopped by the electronic store to see a bit of the show. Then the show switches into Run's scene.

 _"Magical Kyouko! You can't escape this time!"_ Run, playing her part, said to the main protagonist of the show herself. "As usual, she's pretty impressive." Rito immediately remembered the day when Ren and her separated from each other. _"I guess after being separated, her work become less of a burden now."_ He thought.

He continues watching, impressed by how the girl inside the TV (techincally, the show) is the same girl that is his classmate, and the girl who likes him. Shaking these thought, he starts to walk away from the store and met his other classmates, which surprises him. "Kotegawa? Sairenji?"

"Yuuki-kun?" Both the girls said in unison, after spotting a certain boy.

"Why're you guys here?"

"I just happened to bump into Kotegawa-san when I'm going out shopping." Haruna said. "I see, how about you, Kotegawa?" Rito asked the dark-haired girl. "Ah. I- I-" She can't say it. She can't say that she's going to the pet shop to look at cats. "I'm... just looking for something to eat, yeah!"

"Oh..."

"In that case, why don't we go to McD?"

* * *

The three walked inside McDonald, picking a seat, and ordered a meal. "Hey, is it okay? Putting a brand name here." Kotegawa asked. "Don't worry, this is a fanfiction, I'm sure we won't be sued by a claimant." Haruna said. "Agreed." Rito nodded.

The three of them chat, laughs, and joke around while paying no attention to their surroundings, like any highschoolers would do when they hang out with their friends. And before they know it, the sun is starting to set. (Yes, they chat for around five hours.)

"Ahh, it's starting to set." Rito said, scared that Mikan will scold him for going home late. "Well, there's no helping it. We didn't realize the time after all."

They walked to the park, for a reason. "Hey, Yuuki-kun. Is it okay that you're paying?" Kotegawa said to Rito.

"Naa, it's okay. I happened to have a lot."

"But then again, I feel that I should repay."

"Ah, you don't need to."

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Ah! I forgot my wallet!" Kotegawa screamed. Fortunately, they're on the park, no one hears her. "I must've left it back at McD!"

"Ah, in that case..."

"I'll get it back myself! It's not too far after all."

"Ah! Wait Kotegawa-san!"

Now it's just the two of them. Alone in the park (reference?).

"Hey, Y- Yuuki kun?"

"Yes?!"

They were silent for a moment, no sound other than the grass that blows with the wind. Crap, he has to liven up the mood now, it's too awkward! "A- a.."

"Let's sit down for a while." Haruna said before he did. "Ah. Y- You're right."

 _Silence, again._

 _'This is even more awkward!'_ Rito thought in his mind. Being with someone that you like is always a burden, you can't even put a straight face! "Yuuki-kun!"

"Yes?!"

"Is there someone that you like?"

"He?"

"Ah." Realizing what she just said, Haruna quickly covered her blushing face and looked away from Rito. "F- Forget what I just said!"

"Ahh, of course, but... why did you ask?"

She stopped her movement, froze in place, before opening the hands that covered her face. She slowly turned her face into Rito's face. "That's because..."

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump._

Rito's heart is beating like crazy, like it's about to explode into thousands of shattered crystals. "... I... "

It's now or never, she has to say it. "... I lo.."

Her face is getting closer now, as if asking for a kiss, when suddenly... "Sha- sha- shameless!" Ah! Kotegawa appeared!

"Wait! Kotegawa! It's not what you think!" Rito tried to explain the situation to the raging girl, but to no avail. "Kotegawa-san! It's not..."

After explaining the situation, in which Kotegawa still doubt, they manage to calm her down. Though, someting's bothering her...

She looked at Haruna's blushing face. And then, she concludes... _"More rival is coming, I have to win! Sairenji-san definitely has feelings for Yuuki-kun!"_


	20. Chapter 20 - Sharing the happiness

**Chapter 20**

"Summer Break's now over. Even though I hope to make some great summer memories with everyone, I guess not this summer, huh? Moreover, the memories of this summer is not even good ones."

Yuuki Rito could be seen leaning on the window in front of his class. Sighing, dissapointed in the summer holiday they just got. Looking at the blue sky, the white clouds, the hot weather, he sighed. "Hot... Why Summer have to be so hot?" Once again, he sighed.

"You're sighing quite a lot."

"Huh?"

The boy looked at who's behind him. He's surprised at a familiar black-haired ponytail senapi of his. The one that he just saved from the danger of the cursed sword. "K- Kujou-senpai!"

"Why are you so surprised about?" She said while blushing slightly. A shade of red is visible on her cheeks. She shifted her position and looked away, avoiding eye contact and further blushes. Though, she herself doesn't even know what makes her like this.

"Ah. What is it, senpai?"

"Um... you know... that time..."

"That time?" He asked, trying to remember what she meant by 'that time'. "...Y... You know, that time... with the sword..." She said quietly, blushing and embarrassed at the same time. "Huh?" Suddenly, a rush of memories come coming down on him. "Oh."

"... I just want to say..."

"Hm?"

"Th- Th- Than- Thank you." She stammered, which is rare because she always looks so calm and reserved. Seeing her like this, Rito can't help but to say that... _she's pretty._ "You don't have to, besides... they told you already, right? That Yami saved you-" Rito was cut off by the girl in front of him. "No, I am certain that you're the one who saved me."

 _'She retains the memories?'_ Rito thought.

"A- Anyway, I just came to say thank you!" She said before fleeing away, out of Rito's Line of sight. "Ah." He sighed, again. He looked around the corner, and spotted Momo with a weird-looking smile on her face. _I guess it's a good advance on her plan._

* * *

 _Ding, dong._

The bell for the lunch break rang, every student cheered and got up from their seats. Some of them went out and have lunch, some of them didn't even bother to get up and just sit there and talk, minding their own business. But a certain older of a twin got up from her seat and go out of the classroom. This, of course, spark the curiosity of her younger twin.

Nana is then walking towards a classroom that Momo often visits for her own... business. But, this timem instead of Momo, we got her twin, Nana, to visit the same classroom. Although, she doesn't have enough courage to walk inside, so she could only see from a corner. She seems like she's waiting for someone. Too focused, she doesn't even realize someone's walking behind her.

"Rito-san's not here, Nana."

"!"

Nana jumped out of her shoes, looking at her own twin, she quickly blushed and denies any relation to Rito. "Who's looking for that guy?! I was just... lost, that's all!"

 _'She isn't even trying to make it sound like a lie.'_ Momo thought.

One thing is suddenly bugging her mind. _'It seems like Nana's beginning to be interested in Rito-san. Well, why doesn't she? After he saved her from Nemesis' attack, she even stopped calling him 'beast'.'_ Suddenly, Momo felt... off.

Washing her face in a nearby water stall, she thought, _'Why do I feel insecure? If Nana joined the plan, would it be better?'_

"Ah. Momo-san!"

"Eh?"

Momo looked at the source of the voice and found a dozens of students.

"Momo-san! We're asking for an approval!"

"Approval?"

"We, the VMC, short for Venus Momo Club, are asking for your permission to establish the club, Momo-san!" The leader said politely. "Eh?"

"We are a fanclub dedicated only for the sole purpose of serving Momo-sama!"

"- _sama?_ " Momo's utterly confused now. Sure, it's fun to have admirer, but not like... 'these'. She just chuckled weakly, "Ahaha... well, do as you wish..."

"Nice! We got the permmission, comrades!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Everywhere she goes, the club follows her. Even going as fas as to escort her and pushing everyone from her way. On the stairs... "Momo-san, be careful not to fall off!" While they're preparing their hand just in case she actually fell. On the PE Class, "We have to make sure that no one peeks on Momo-san!" And the club just responded with "Yes, Sir!"

"Sir, I'm worried." One of the club member said as he walked towards the leader. "Worried about what, comrade?"

"Do you know Yuuki Rito?" He asked. "You mean the 2nd year? What about him?"

"Well, according to the commitee, he is a dangerous man."

"Dangerous?!"

"Yes, sir. Some say that he's on the same level as the principal himself."

"Principal?! Okay, comrades! Make sure this Yuuki Rito doesn't lay his filthy hands on Momo-san! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

After that, the whole 'fanclub' decided to separate both Rito and Momo, so that Rito can't be near her. Everytime Momo's closing on Rito, for a reason, the club suddenly take her away. This, in particular... _pisses her off._

"Uu..." Momo lay her head on top of her desk. _'Having a fanclub is okay, but I didn't expect them to go as far as restricting me into talking with Rito-san...'_ Momo thought in her head. _'I can't just do nothing, I have to take initiative!'_

 _At another PE Class_

As usual, the VMC is guarding the room where Momo is changing. But today, Momo has a plan.

* * *

"What's up with Momo today? Suddenly putting this letter on top of my desk..." Rito is just chilling, until he spotted a piece of paper plastered on top of his desk. "Go to the Gym Storage, immediately! Love, Momo." He read it. "Is she in trouble? Maybe not though... as long as that freaking Club is with her." Although he said that, he still got up and do as she said.

"The Gym storage... that?"

He looked at the ordinary looking Gym Storage with the door open. "Maybe she's in there?" He walked in, only to find no one. "Weird..." Before he could exit, suddenly the door closes and made a loud noise.

"What the?!"

He's tackled and fall on the floor, luckily, to a mattress. "M- Momo?" He called out to the girl who just tackled him. "Ufufu... Finally."

"Eh?"

"The club keeps taking me away everytime I get close to you. It bugs me a lot."

"You could always talk to me at home."

Completely ignoring his sentence, Momo starts to close the gap between her and his lips. "Don't worry, Rito-san... Just relax, and let me take the lead, after all..." She said to him seductively. "...You will be the king, and the Harem plan, we will make it happen, so that I-" She stopped. "Momo?"

 _'I? Am I only thinking about my self? My own selfish reason? I always wanted to make Rito-san's harem a real thing, but the truth... I just want Rito-san only for me alone.'_ She thought. _'Hooking him up with multiple girls, all of that... is just for me, so that I can be with Rito-san...'_

"Momo?"

 _'I'm so stupid...'_ She started to sob. "Momo!"

"Hyaa!" She jumped back, with a surprised look on her face. "What is it, Rito-san?"

"No, just... what happened?"

"I just..." Before she could finish, the door suddenly burst open, revealing the VMC.

 _'What?! I already locked the door-'_ Momo looked at the exit and spotted Mea with the broken lock on her hand. _'Mea-san!'_

"AHH! He is going to do something to our Momo-san!" The leader said loudly. "You bastard, we won't let you get away!" They pinned Rito and prepared their weapons, (literally, airsofts) and pulled Momo to a safe place. "Everyone, I just-"

"Don't worry Momo-san! We will protect you from this pervert! Don't worry, you don't have to worry. We will protect you!" The leader said while pointing a gun towards our protagonist. "Now, Momo-san what do you want us to do with-"

"Protect her?"

"!"

The whole room went silent after Rito said that. "What do you know about her? You are just a bunch of guys who can't even get a girlfriend until you devoted all your life just for a girl. Even so, what can you do? You can't even protect her if you are relying on these... toys." Rito said, his eyes look menacing. "Bastard! Do you even know more about her?!"

"Of course. I bet you didn't notice the tears on her face?"

"What?"

Momo is surprised to see the tears, _he noticed it?_ Even she doesn't realize it.

"Momo-san! What happened?"

"See? You are not qualified to protect her."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They suddenly start shooting the crap out of Rito. Unfortunately, they found that none of the bullets even touch him. Using his reflex, _he avoided every single one of them._ "What the hell?"

Without any second thought, Rito run towards the front line and break one of their guns, then tackled the others. "Don't just stand there! Shoot!"

They shoot more bullets toward him. Like the matrix, he avoided them again. "M- Monster..."

"I am not going to harm all of you, so why don't you just go away from here?"

"AS IF!"

The Leader starts to charge towards him with a yell. Though, he is easily kneeled by Rito. He fell on the ground and groaned in pain. "How about now?"

"W- W- WE'RE SORRY!" They yelled before scrambling away in fright.

* * *

 _Midnight._

Like all usual night, Momo is walking down the corridor towards Rito's room. But now, she's too happy to even describe her feelings.

She opened the door and immediately flopped down his bed without him noticing. "Ufufu. I just have to share this happiness with everyone else." Her eyes start to get heavier as she slipped to the world of dreams.


	21. Chapter 21 - A Peaceful Day

**Chapter 21**

Let's continue where we left off.

"Hooahh..." Looking at the morning sun, Rito got up to a sitting position and yawned while stretching his hands above his head. "Nice weather." He opened the curtain to reveal a sunny, but not hot, weather. "Hm..." Feeling that there might be someone else in the room, he looked back at his bed and spotted the usual pink-haired princess.

"Morning, Momo." He said calmly. Thanks to this, he has become invulnerable (almost) to seeing Momo naked besides him in the morning. "Moorningg... Rito-san..." She said, almost inaudible because of her sleepiness. "Come on, how long did you stay up last night?"

" 'Till 3 O'clock."

"Okay, that explains everything." He said before helping her get on her feet. For this once, he doesn't feel embarassed, at all. He wonders why. "Rito! Wake up!" Mikan yelled from downstairs, calling out his name. "Coming!" He immediately take off and exited his room, before immediately seeing Nana walking by.

"Oh, Nana. Help your sister right there." He said while pointing at his room. "Eh? Ah, Mm." She nodded while havinng a confused look on her face. It was then when Momo suddenly got out of Rito's room and surprised Nana. "Morning... Nana." She said slowly. "Holy- You look beat. How long did you stay up last night?"

"Until 3 o'clock."

"Ah. That makes sense."

Of course it makes sense, they usually wake up at 8 in the morning. That means, only 5 hours of sleep for Momo, which is not good for her health. But, this is not a science lesson, so... I digress.

He arrived at the dining table, of course, not forgetting to took a bath before. "Morning!" Lala said with her usual happy attittude. Though, she hasn't worn anything, yet. "Morning, Lala-san." Mikan replied. "Morning-" Rito was going to reply, but stopped after seeing her appearance. "Wear something first." He said with a slightly angry tone. "Will do!" Lala said before telling Peke to transform to her usual uniform.

"Hm..."

"What is it?" Rito asked his Little Sister. "Nothing, I just thought that you've gotten used to the things that happened in this house." She said. "I wonder too."

"Eh?"

"For a reason, I don't feel embarassed like I used to."

* * *

"See you later, Mikan!" Lala said to Rito's little sister as they parted ways. One to the High School, one to the elementary school. While walking, Lala fixated her gaze over to Rito, examining him.

"What is it?"

"I just noticed."

"Huh?"

"Rito, Are you a bit taller?" She asked. "Now that you mention it..." He is taller. He used to have roughly the same height as Lala, but now, he needs to look down just to make an eye contact with her. "... Maybe, I dunno why, though."

Also, she noticed more things, a more muscular build, taller (previously mentioned), hair a bit longer... She doesn't even realize that they've reached the school's entrance. It was then, she snapped back to reality, thanks to the chatter of the school students.

While walking down the corridor, more specifically, reaching the stairs towards the second floor. Rito stumbled upon the Golden Darkness, once again. "Woops." Having no time to react, both of them almost fall down and end up in one of those 'godly' positions. _Almost._ "Not today!" Rito recovered from the fall right before he lose his balance and reached out his hand to support Yami from the back, preventing her from falling.

Realizing it, Rito quickly helped her stand up and apologize. "Oh, Sorry. Not on purpose."

"It's okay. At least you didn't fall like usual." Yami said while walking away from the two. Rito just look in confusion, along with Lala. "Hm... Well, at least she's not angry."

They walked into the class and take their respective seat. With Rito being near Saruyama. "Oy, Rito." His spiky-haired friend called out. "Hm? What is it, monkey?" He responded jokingly. "Just because my name's Saruyama (lit. Monkey Mountain), doesn't mean that you can call me monkey!"

"Kiddin', so what is it?"

"Today's the Physical Examination, right?"

"Ah... You're right, almost forgot."

"Hehe... Finally, we could see those girls wearing bloomers once again." Saruyama said with a perverted tone. "What's the matter about that? You always see them when we were on PE, right?" After he said that, his friend suddenly turned his gaze to him with a piercing glare. "What?"

"You Lucky Bastard! You always get to see those thighs whenever you want, you just have to go home and ask Lala-chan to show it to you!" He yelled. "Idiot! Don't yell!"

"That's why you never want to join us peeking at girls, right? BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SEE THEM!" He yelled once again, but now, getting the attention of other girls in the class. "Saruyama..." A menacing and really creepy tone of a voice could be heard behind Saruyama. He looked back to see the whole class having this killing-intent look towards him. "AAHHH! Rito, help me!"

"Good luck. See ya." He said while waving his hand and leaving the poor man alone. "You're going to leave me?!"

Luckily, class is nowhere near to start. So, he can take a lap around the school if he wants to, but no. He's stopping by the vending machine. Inserting a coin, choosing the drink that he wants to buy, and taking it. Then, he noticed someone is closing in. He averted his gaze and spotted Dr. Tearju. "Yuuki-kun."

"Ah, Doctor. Good Morning. What brings you here?"

"I'm just taking these files to the teacher's room."

"I see."

"Yuuki-kun, did you know that Yami has finally transferred to this school?"

"Eh, really?"

"Mm." She nodded while smiling.

"Hm... Say, How's your and Yami's relationship?" Right after he said that, which he hope he did not, Doctor suddenly went silent. "Doctor?"

"Honestly, We haven't gotten closer since the accident with Mea-san."

"You haven't had a chat with her at all?"

"N- no. We chatted, we talked, just... a little. That's all."

"Even though I went through the trouble of chasing her at that time..."

"Ah! You don't have to feel regrets, I will..."

"No, Doctor. I will talk to her."

* * *

"Yami." Rito, after finding Yami, called out to her. She averted her gaze at him and saw a serious look on his face. "I want to talk to you."

"What is it, Yuuki Rito?" They're now standing on the corner of the stairs. "About your relationship with Dr. Tearju..."

"What about it?"

"..."

They were silent for a moment, until Yami breaks it with, "If you don't have anything to say, then excuse me."

"Wait. Have you tried talking to her after the Nemesis incident?"

"We talked."

"A little." Rito corrected her. "It's none of your business, Yuuki Rito. Don't forget that you are my target, and I could just kill you at any moment." She stopped for a second. "Why do you keep worrying about me anyway? It's not like my life is any of your business."

"That's... Because I want you to be happy."

Yami is surprised after hearing that sentence that just got out of Rito's mouth. Before being able to say anything, Rito walked away, leaving Yami by herself before she walked towards her classroom.

* * *

"Next up." The teacher called out to whoever the next on the list. The Physical Examination has begun, and everyone is lining up to get their body examined. Of course, the girls and the boys are in separate rooms, but this doesn't stop the boys from getting the pleasure of seeing the girls... in Bloomers!

"This is the best." The Spiky-Haired of a friend said to Rito. "Oy, Come on. Don't just stand there, You're next!" Rito said before pushing his friend towards the examination room. He yelped in the process.

"Saruyama Kenichi, 166 cm."

"Tsk, I don't change much." He said in dissapoinment. "Don't worry, height is not everything." Rito said while walking inside the room to get checked. While checking his height, the teacher noticed something. "Hm?"

"What is it, sensei?"

"Yuuki."

"Eh?"

"You've changed so much."

"What do you mean?"

"See." He showed the previous data of his body from roughly a few months before, and he noticed a big difference in terms of height. "Before, you were 164,5 cm. But now, I'm surprised that you reached 172 cm, in such a short time." The Teacher said to Rito. "I didn't even notice it."

"Have you been exercising?" He asked. "Well..." His mind immediately went back to the training and those mischieves and trouble he got during Summer. "... A little."

"Hmm..." He said, a bit suspicious on Rito.

While the 2nd years are doing Physical Examination, the 1st years (Momo, Nana, Mea, and Yami), are having a swimming lesson after a while. Yami's just sitting there, nothing to do, while still thinking about what Rito said before.

"UUoooohhhh!" The Male students yelled after seeing Dr. Tearju with such a revealing swimsuit. "It's embarassing~~." She said while blushing. This caught Yami's attention, and almost make her angry, before suddenly...

"Onee-chan."

"Mea."

"What's the matter? You look gloomy."

"Nothing special."

"Hmm... Is it about Rito-senpai?" Yami suddenly glows red after hearing that. "Wh- What? NO!" She said while blushing tomato red, which makes it really unconvincing. "Hee... So what is it?" Mea asked, teasing her a bit more.

"You don't have to know."

"Come on, we're siblings right?"

"Just because you're my sibling, doesn't mean that you have to know every little detail of my life."

"Hehehe. You know, Yami onee-chan."

"Hm?"

"I heard that on earth, the closer you are to someone, the more common you will fight with them. Is it true?"

"Maybe. When you got closer to someone, there are times that you have different opinions, but there are also times when you have the same opinion."

"You think we could be close?"

"Maybe, But thanks to you, I finally realize something."

"Something? What is it?"

"That this planet... This town... the people here... accepted us."

"You're right." Mea said while nodding. Suddenly, out of nowhere...

"Huh?" Yami said in confusion after seeing glows emitting from her body, it's different from other type of glow, actually, it's familiar...

"Onee-chan?" Before Mea could react, Yami's hair formed a hand out of Yami's controls and began covering her up while she screamed in pain.

"Onee-chan?!"

"Eve!" Doctor called out to her. "It finally begun, huh?" A Voice could be heard not so far. "You..." Momo looked at the voice's source and spotted none other than the dark-skinned, black-haired Trans-Weapon, Nemesis.

"It's been a long time, Princess Momo."

"Why're you even here?" She asked, annoyed as usual by her existence.

"Nothing, just wanna watch the... 'Darkness'."

"Darkness?! Don't tell me!"

Suddenly, a glow brighter that the sun shine through the sky and almost blinded everyone near them. "What?" Fortunately, the glow dimmed down.

Before they grasp what's going on, a figure appeared on the surface of the water, seemingly floating above it. She looks like Yami, with a different attire, a more revealing one, and with a different atmosphere around her. "D- Darkness." Doctor said in fright, looking at her own 'daughter' like that.

"Good morning, Darkness. How're you feeling?" Nemesis called out to the destruction weapon. "I feel..."

"...Perverted."


	22. Chapter 22 - No Golden, just Darkness

**Chapter 22**

"I feel perverted." Those were the words that got out of Yami's mouth after her transformation into Darkness. With that little smile of her. She also wears a more revealing clothes, revealing her bare stomach and her thighs. Though, Nemesis, even Dr. Tearju noticed that something's off with Darkness.

 _She wasn't suppose to feel perverted._

Apparently, even the cocky little Nemesis could actually be surprised. She didn't expect such words to come out of Darkness. Noticing that everyone start fleeing and escaping the pool, she finally opened her mouth to talk once again, "Seems that everything will become very insteresting." She said before trying to leave, but was stopped by Mea.

"Nemesis, Is this you're true plan?" She asked her former 'master'. Despite almost helping her make her plan become reality, she still hold a grudge against her for trying to kill her Best Friend and restricting her own life. "Not really. I only wanted to turn her back to being an assassin, I never expected it to go this way."

"You-!"

Before Mea could even do anything, Darkness started to grab some of the students (Female Only), with water (using Nanomachines) and holding them in a really... suggestive way. Fortunately though, all the Male students have escaped so no boys could see their embarassing side, hopefully.

Mea, with her Trans-Skill, cut through the waters and freed all the students. "Everyone, Go!"

"Kurosaki-san... You..." They seemes surprised after seeing Mea's hair that had turned into a sword. "Later, just... get to safety!" They do what she just said and fleed the pool. "Hoo... You've become quite attached to the people here, huh?" Mea's former master said.

"Thanks to Yami onee-chan... before she..."

Mea looked at Yami and saw a creepy smile on her face. "I know a pervert, that could pleasure me..." Darkness just said something that normally would make Yami ashamed. She formed a circe using her hair and out of nowhere, a portal appeared.

Back to Rito, he was just wondering (along with his classmates) what caused the ray of light before. "What is that light?" He said in confusion. Then, Lala noticed a portal appearing above Rito's head. "Rito!" Lala called out to him. "Yuuki-kun!" Yui and Haruna said in unison, alerting the boy. "Wha-?" He looked up to find what you call a wormhole. Having no time to react, a familiar blonde hair quickly grabbed him by the waist.

"Hello, there. Yuuki Rito." Darkness said with an amused tone in her voice. "Yami? No, something's different..."

"Rito-san! Watch out!" Momo alerted him of the incoming sword that almost pierced his head and cut his body to half. He avoided it and managed to get out of Darkness' grasp. This surprised Darkness for a bit. "Fufu, that's the first time someone has ever got out of my grasp."

"Darkness, Why do you intend to kill me?" Rito asked her. "You're my target, and someone special to me..." Before she finished, she suddenly teleported right besides Rito. "... And If I kill you, we could forever be one." She said with a creepy tone, like a Yandere.

Once again, she almost cut Rito in half with a sword.

"Woah!" He avoided it, despite having his lower half submerged in the water. He landed on the surface, right in front of Nana and Momo, who were just busy evacuating the students. "Rito, Be careful." Nana said to him, with a worried tone. "Don't worry, more importantly, I have to get her out of the school's ground."

* * *

"Yui, Haruna, get everyone safe! I'm going to find Rito." Lala said to her friends, "Are you sure, Lala-san?" Haruna said in worry. "It's okay!"

Everyone, other than Lala quickly ran towards their classroom. Lala headed towards outside to find Rito. While heading towards the light source, in hope to find Rito there, she spotted the boy trying to get Yami outside the school. "Rito!"

Before he managed to, tough, Darkness managed to hit him and made him land unsafely. He grunted as he landed in his side. "Rito! You okay?" She quickly ran towards him. "I- I'm okay. We have to get her outside the school, and onto somewhere where no one's there."

She grabbed Rito and quickly avoided another attack from Darkness. "Yami-chan! What are you-?"

"It's not Yami! It's Darkness."

"Darkness?" She looked towards Darkness and she responded with an angry glare. "Princess Lala, If I could remember, you are the fiancee of Yuuki Rito."

"That's right. I will protect him no matter what!"

"Unfortunately, that makes you my enemy, so..." Darkness formed a sword with her hair, and Lala quickly grab a sword from her D-Dial. A Deviluke-looking sword, the same one she used to train Rito. She used the sword to inflict the attack. "Open your eyes! Yami-chan!"

She grabbed Rito and fly towards somewhere safe to help Rito recover, while distracting Darkness. Looking at this, Darkness chased them with her black wings. _'We got her distracted, and now we just have to-'_

Before Lala even finished her thoughts, Yami teleported in front of her and attacked her. Quickly reacting to the attack, she covered the injured Rito and took the hit. It's powerful enough to send both of the flying towards Mea's apartment, destroying its windows. "Ow... Sorry, Mea-chan."

"Lala?" Rito said slowly, still in pain. "Rito, Don't. You're injured." She said, assuring him to rest for a bit.

"But, you too."

"Don't worry, I will protect you."

"Lala..." Right after he said that, Lala flew outside and continued fighting agains Darkness. "You're a stubborn one, princess."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Once again, she took out her sword and continued fighting her. "Kuh. Lala..." Rito just sees his fiancee fighting for him, for his' sake. He can't help but feeling useless.

Though, thanks to his powers, he recovered rather quickly. "AARGH!" Lala yelled after Yami suddenly managed to attack her and destroyed her sword. Lala is then thrown towards Rito.

"Rito..." She grunted in pain while calling out his name. "L- Lala..."

"Such troublesome." Darkness said while wiping out her bruises. "But now, time to end this..." She took her hands out and lift it to the sky. A light of ray starts forming a giant sword at her hands, enough to cut trough Sainan in one, clear, slice.

Rito looked at Darkness with anger and sadness combined into one, seeing his own fiancee suffer in pain... Seeing that this town... His beloved town could've get cut and destoyed at anytime... The Anger start to build up inside him.

"DARKNESS!"

Suddenly, he felt his eyes getting hotter. "AHHH!" Darkness doesn't care, more like she doesn't care if Rito got killed in the process. She swings the giant golden sword towards the land and at that time... Rito's eyes glow bright red.

"AHHHHHHH!'

His eyes let out a powerful Red Ray that's powerful enough to fight agains Darkness' sword. She's surprised by the huge amount of power he let out, but she keeps pushing the sword and he keeps letting out the huge amount of power.

It was powerful enough to make the sword dissapear completely. Leaving no trace of it. Rito panted in exhaustion, covering his eyes that felt like it could come out at any moment, and grinned.

"I guess powers keep flowing onto me day by day." He said while smiling, knowing that now... he could overwhelm Darkness' powers.


	23. Chapter 23 - Not a Human

**Chapter 23**

"Looks like new powers keep flowing onto me overtime..." Rito said as he grinned, now knowing that he could easily match... no, overwhelm Darkness' powers! "Prepare yourself, Darkness!" He sais, smiling as his eyes glow once again, but this time not releasing any rays.

"Tch." Darkness tried summoning the great giant sword once more, but to no avail. She realized that she has ran out of energy just by creating that sword alone, and just by pushing its limits while it clashed with Rito's energy ray. "It seems that you have depleted your energy."

"Rito-san!"  
"Rito!"

The twin's voice called out to the brown-haired boy. "Momo, Nana." Rito said as they land behind him. "You two, take care of your big sister." After he said that, they nodded and brought Lala to a safety place so that she could take a rest. Before they go, though...

"Rito-san. I know how to bring back Yami-san."

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier._

"Th- That's weird..." Doctor Tearju said as she looked at Darkness who just fleed along with Rito who's trying to bring the fight to a safer place. "What is it, Sensei?" Asked Momo who just got back from evacuating every students there on the swimming pool. "Darkness... It's not like what I've heard..."

"Eh?"

"Darkness is supposed to bring destruction to anything that got in her way. Like it did to Eden." Tearju said while remembering a certain dark past, lowering her gaze in the process. "That's why, when it said perverted, I can't help but think that something is definitely wrong with her. And that's our only hope."

"What do you mean, sensei?"

"That's right, Momo-chan." Mea speaks up this time. "Nemesis also had this surprised look on her face right after Darkness said that she feels perverted."

"That means..."

"If it's right, then..." Tearju said before stopping and looking at both Mea and Momo. "There's a bug." Both Tearju and Mea said in unison. "Bug?" Momo asked in confusion.

"Momo-chan, there's a way to bring Yami onee-chan back. But it requires a certain senpai."

Momo nodded, understanding what she means. She and Nana flew directly to Rito and Lala's location.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rito suddenly yelled after Momo told him the way to bring Yami back to her senses. "No way! There's no way I could do it!"

"Please, Rito-san! That's the only way!" Momo begged as she clapped her hands. "B- But... It's just too..." Rito blushed, this is the first time that he actually acted like his past self. "Ah... I don't care! I'll do it!" Momo smiled after he said that.

"As expected of senpai." Mea said after she appeared out of nowhere. "Mea." Rito said to her. "Oy. Aren't there any other way? Now that I've think about it..." He contiued.

"I'm afraid there aren't any other ways."

"Crap."

"Hey, You Guys. Have you done with your little chat already?" Darkness suddenly emerges right before Rito, Momo, and Mea. They looked at her with a face of 'ready for battle'. "Now, without further ado. I'm counting on you, Rito-senpai." Mea said before she picked Rito up to bring her up close to Darkness, while Momo catching up to Nana and Lala.

"Hm? You're bringing Mea with you? How pathethic." Darkness said, mocking him. "Onee-chan, come back." Mea said while having a worried look on her face. "Well, I don't care." Darkness said before releasing energy balls (like DragonBall!). Mea yelped seeing those ener-balls moving at a speed faster than a bullet, but fortunately, Rito blocked every single one of them with his eye rays. But this time, it's white. It also lets out lightning bolts, like the one Devilukeans could do with their tails.

Using the smokes from the ener-balls explosions, Darkness hid herself before suddenly charging both Mea and Rito out of the blue. Mea quickly blocked her sword attack with her own. All while avoiding her attacks until Rito can prepare his heart. _"Ah! Like I thought, It's too embarassing!"_ He thought to himself. _"But wait, I kissed Lala at that time in Mikado-sensei's clinic. So doing it will be cool. I'm cool. I guess."_

"Yosh! Let's go! I'm ready!"

"I'll throw you, okay?"

"Eh?"

Without second thought, Mea suddenly threw Rito towards Darkness' direction. "EHHH!?" He yelled because she never told him. She never told him that she's going to throw him, oh no. Before he knew it, he's already right in front of her, with her eyes dazzling with happiness and killing intent.

 _'I'm counting on you, Rito-senpai. Save this city, Save Yami onee-chan!'_ Mea thought while she left after throwing poor Rito.

"Y-Yami!"

"Oh. Don't tell me that you come here to do perverted things?" She asked with a smirk. "Yes."

"Huh?"

"I'VE COME HERE TO DO PERVERTED THINGS TO YOU!" He yelled towards her. "He. Hehe. There's no way that you could, every perverted things that you did always caused by accidents."

"That's right, but I could also do perverted things! Well, not exactly perverted." He said with a small smirk on his face as he leans in closer to her face. "Wait, what are you-?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Ojou-sama?" Using his butler voice, he managed to make even Darkness blush. "A...Ahh..." She's in loss for words as Rito slowly touches his lips with her to make contact. Not a forceful nor a french kiss, but a passionate and gentle kiss. _"What's this man even doing? Why am I even... Kissing... More importantly... Who exactly am I?"_

At that exact moment, Rito also feels something weird on his body. _As if he's absorbing something._ Well, he shrugged it off, it's not painful nor dangerous after all. Darkness' Horns slowly dissolved into purple particles. "Yami!" Her wings turned white, and... dissapeared?! Yami fell unconcious after being recovered from Darkness state and fell along with Rito.

"Crap." Noticing now they're falling, Rito is now thinking about a way to save both of them from the possibility of falling damage, since they're pretty far away from land. "What can I do?" He concetrated hard, thinking before the metal legs sprouted from his back and combined to create wings that enable him to fly.

"Nice!"

He fly back to the school grounds along with Yami in his hands, unconcious. "Senpai!" Mea called out from his back. "Mea. Why didn't you help us when we were falling?" He asked, feeling a bit annoyed. She giggled, "I'm just interested to see what'll happen."

They both landed in front of the school grounds, eyes met with Lala and the twins. "Rito!"

"Lala! You're okay?"

"Mm! I'm okay!" She nodded happily. "It just costs a bit of my energy."

"I see, thank goodness."

He looked around to see a few students gathered around the window of their classes, loking at what just happened in front of their school. Until Rito relaized, that he still had those wings on. Mea's also still on her Trans-suit.

"Oy. That Girl, she looks like..."  
"More importantly, look at that boy."

Some whispers could be heard by Rito, despite being pretty far away. But now he knows that he can't even keep it a secret anymore. He just have to live with it.

He slumped down the ground and closed his eyes.

"Rito!"

"Oy, Rito! Don't you dare lose conciousness again!" Nana said with a worried tone on her voice. "I'm okay, just let me rest a bit..."

 _"That's right... I'm not a human."_

* * *

 **Afterwords: Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been on a journey. And, to make it worse, after I got home, I immediately got sick. So, sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Aftermath

**Chapter 24**

 _"That's right... I'm not a human."_

Those were the words that Rito thought before slipping into his own dream world. Maybe because he went through a lot just in a day? Who knows? The most important thing is that now he's resting, and it feels good. What happened to Mea now that students know that she's a a Trans, just like Yami? How will he face his classmates now that they know that he is not an ordinary human?

He kept these questions to himself and don't think about it.

Thanks to the commotion and all the panic, school went off quicker than usual. Every students got out and went home quicker than their usual schedule, while the school's still questioning about their student's safetiness.

Rito slowly opened his eyes and greeted by none other than a ceiling, to be exact, the Infirmary. He looked around and spotted Mikado-sensei talking to Dr. Tearju, while still being oblivious that he already woke up. He could also see Yami still unconcious after the fight that happened before, fortunately, she looks all right.

He looked at his right, only to be surprised at who's waiting for him to wake up. It's not the usual Lala or Momo, it's their sister, Nana. She, who usually badmouthes Rito and called him Beast, or Womanizer just for the sake of it, is now waiting for him.

She slowly opened her eyes right after Rito looked at her dozing face."Rito? You're awake?"

Hearing it, Mikado and Dr. Tearju suddenly looked at Rito and Nana and quickly walked towards them. Rito took a sitting position and looked at all of them, groaning in the process. "Careful, you're still injured." Mikado-sensei said softly.

"Sensei, sorry..." He apologized, Mikado just responded with a small smile on her lips. "It's okay, there's no helping it, right?"

"Yes.."

"Now that all of the school know about you, it's pointless to hide it anymore, right?"

"Yes." She chuckled at his response. "Tear here wants to say something to you."

"Doctor?"

Tearju walked closer towards him and bowed her head, "Thanks for saving Eve, you have all my best regards." She said, thanking him after what he's done. "No need, Doctor. I'm just doing what I-"

"But I'm still grateful! If it's not you, who else will save this girl?" She said, while looking at the unconcious Yami. Even with all of us talking, it seems that Yami isn't going to wake up sooner or later.

Before he could reply, footsteps could be heard walking towards the infirmary. "Is Yuuki-kun awake?" The two girls that opened the door is none other than Sairenji and Kotegawa. "Yeah, he just woke up." Sensei said to them, before they stepped inside.

"Y- Yuuki-kun..." It was Haruna who's trying to bring up a conversation to the boy. Unfortunately, nothing managed to come out her mouth. "Yuuki-kun, care to explain what happened?" It was Yui now. "It's exactly what you see. I'm not a human, not an ordinary one at least." Rito explained with a weak smile.

Mikado-sensei started explaining the whole ordeal to the two of them.

"I still can't believe it." Yui said, with a surprised tone in her voice. "Neither do I." Nana suddenly speaks up. "And neither does Momo, or Ane-ue, or even himself." She continued. "Nana..." Rito said to her, trying to calm her down. "Why? Why do you have to be like this? I just want you... to be who you were..." She sobbed. "I just want you to be the usual clumsy Rito, the Rito I like..." She continued, indirectly confessing. "Hey. I am who I am. I'm not a different person, I'm still Yuuki Rito." He said, assuring her.

"Sorry." She said slowly, still sobbing. The whole room went silent for a couple moments before Tearju breaks the silence.

"Anyways, Yuuki-kun. With all of my gratitude,..." Once again, she bows. "...I am very thankful." She continued while lifting her head. Though no one realized it, Yami already opened her eyes and is looking at Yuuki Rito himself, her own target. For a reason, she's not mad, despite him kissing her. She closed her eyes once again to make sure no one realized that she's awake.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Walking to the school has never been such a chore for Yuuki Rito before. But now, now that everybody from his school knew that he's not an ordinary human, how will he face them? Will he be treated badly? Will he be feared? He doesn't know. Right off the bat, on his way to the school, he could already feel all the gazes and all the whispers around him. Thanks to his hearing, he could make up some of the whispers.

 _"Hey, it's that student."_  
 _"The one with that weird wings?"_  
 _"What is he actually?"_

Well, of course he will get those kind of response. But another one, there's another one that refer to him differently than the others.

 _"He may have those wings, but remember that he saved all of us."_  
 _"You may be right. Without him, our school- no, our city, will probably be smothered to pieces by the raging Yami."_

He should say his gratitude to her one day.

Arriving at his school's front gate, he walked in and immediately greeted by Mea while he's putting his shoes inside his usual locker. "Senpai!"

"Mea." He looked at her and noticed her happy look. "What's up? Feeling happy?" He asked her. "Yes! Everyone is getting along and accepted my powers and the fact that I am Yami onee-chan's Little Sister."

"I see, good for you."

"Kurosaki-san!" Someone called out the red hair's name. "Ah. Yuuki-senpai." She, who looked like she's in the same class as Mea, called out to him in a friendly way. "Ah, yes?" She suddenly bowed. "Eh?"

"Thanks for yesterday." She said politely. "Without you, Yami-san will probably never got back to her senses."

"I see... wait, you saw our battle, yesterday?"

"Yes, of course! It was pretty clear to see from the school."

"Ahaha, I see." He chuckled weakly.

He arrived at his classroom and is now deciding whether to take a step inside or not. What will his classmates think of him? He shrugged all those off and basically YOLO'd himself inside the classroom.

And just as he thought, all of the gaze are pointed towards him. _'It's so embarassing.'_ He thought. Lala hasn't come yet, so he felt more nervous now that Lala's not with him. He has to quickly-

"Osu! Rito!"

 _Eh?_

"Saruyama?"

He called him out so casually? How?

"By the way, you didn't come here with Lala-chan?"

"Ah. She said that she had some things to do."

"I see, by the way... Yesterday."

 _Oh crap._

"You are awesome!"

"Eh?"

Well, he certainly didn't expect this. Maybe because they've already seen a more bizzare things in this school until they don't even care about anything else?

"Hey, Yuuki." Another one of his classmate called out to him. "Can you show us how did you do those things yesterday?"

"Things?"

"Yeah, you know like, wings... or laser beams..." He said while imitating the sound of laser beams from one's eyes. More classmates crowd him, asking him a ton of questions like, how did he get these powers or, how does it feel having these powers, etc.

"Hey, all of you. You're making Yuuki-kun uncomfortable." Kotegawa suddenly came out and said to all the classmates crowding Rito. "Hoho..." Risa said towards Kotegawa. "What is it?"

"It's rare for you to stand up against Yuuki, do you probably..." She didn't continue to purposely make Kotegawa blushes. "No way! I have no feelings towards Yuuki-kun! Totally!" She blurbed it out. "I never said that you have feelings towards him."

"Eh? Hnnn..."

Rito could just chuckle at this wreck of a class. A wreck that he like. "Oh, and also Rito."

"Hm?"

"We make some rules just for you..."

"Eh?"


	25. Chapter 25 - Rules and an Idol Date!

**Chapter 25**

PE Class has started, and everyone is already running circles around the track. Whilst the other are casually playing football or baseball. But there's only one, ONE that is not allowed to even play a single sports, or even run the entire track for 10 Laps. It's none other than... Rito.

Wanna know how exactly why?

 _"That's all the rules?" He said, looking up to his classmates. "Yes." Saruyama said nonchalantly. It's... unexpected. The rules are... No Joining any PE Classes, It will be unfair they said, and... that's all?_

"I never expected that it's the only rule..." He said, sighing, and bored because litterally nothing can entertain him now that all of his classmates are having fun in the field. "What should I even do?"

Looking at his classmates from far away, he already feel the boredom engulfing himself as he started to close his eyes after lying down on the natural mat known as grasses. Before he could, however, a familiar voice of a green-haired princess that recently reached adulthood in terms of her planet's definition, called out his name.

"Rito-kun?" The Girl, also an Idol, said to him. He suddenly opens his eyes back and looked at the voice. "Run?" He said, looking at her with her PE Uniform. "Rito-kun, Aren't you going to join them?" She said, not knowing about the 'rules'. "Ah. Haven't you heard? I can't." He smiled to her, which makes her heart skips a beat.

"Is it because of your 'powers'?" She asked him. "Yes, kinda."

She suddenly went silent, and the awkwardness made Rito a bit nervous. "Umm, Run? Run-san?" He called her name, hoping to get some kind of reply from her tiny mouth, but what he get is a sudden hug and a tackle to the ground. "Run?!" He called her name once again, but she ignored it as she hugged him tightly.

"I don't care! As long as you're still my Rito-kun, I will follow you anywhere!"

"Eh?" He stopped panicking all of a sudden. Stopped by Run's sudden confession that left him speechless, and blushing. He already realized it by now, he always admired her, her passion to become famous, her will to become well-known, all of these are just because of one guy, just one guy that she always wanted to impress.

 _Him._

"Run..." He smiled, not realizing this himself. The Call jolted out Run from her obssessed state and she suddenly let go of him and sat up. "Ah! Sorry. I never meant to..." She said, apologizing to him. He smiled once again, this time realizing it. "Say... Rito-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Are you free tonight?"

* * *

"18:00, Okay." Rito said after he looked at his watch, while waiting for the girl who told him to wait here this afternoon. "Will Run be okay? I mean... She's famous afterall, wouldn't she attract-" Before he could finish, the said girl called out his name. "Rito-kun!"

He looked at the source, and he finds none other than the woman that he has been waiting for. She looks stunning. Well, of course, she's an idol. "Sorry to make you wait." She said while trying to catch her breath. "No, I just got here." He said. Is this too cliched? Maybe.

"Well then, let's go!" She said happily before grabbing his hand and linked it with her own. She seems really happy, and that makes Rito once again, smiled.

 _"A Date?" Rito asked. "Yes. I just want to go hang out with you tonight, just the two of us. Can't I?" She said with those eyes that screamed 'please'. Of course, as a Man, Rito can't possibly decline the invitation, right? "O-Of course I will come." He stammered while a slight blush could be seen in his face. "All Right!"_

That's what happened this afternoon, right after the skip that I made before.

"Is this okay, Run? I mean, you're an Idol and all, wouldn't this build some rumors?" He asked her. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you." She replied while she hold his hands tighter than before, and pulled his body closer to her than before. "By the way, Rito-kun... How do I look?"

She just asked that now. Well, since Rito thought that she's cute, might as well tell her. "Ah, You look... cute." He said nervously, he rarely said that to girls after all. His reply put a smile on Run's face, a bright one. "Where should we go?" He asked her, trying to take the lead. "Hmm... Rito-kun, have you eaten?"

"No, not yet."

"Then, let's go to a restaurant!"

And indeed they go to one, an expensive looking one (Run's treating). _'I planned to take the lead, but I pathethically treated by a girl...'_ Rito thought in his mind while sipping down to the rest of his smoothie. Run noticed this and warned him to not drink his smoothie too much or he will get full too easily and the rest of the food will be wasted.

"Welcome!" One of the waitress said to the new guest that just come through the entrance. And who is it? It's a familiar face of a princess who's deeply in love with his fiancee's body guard. None other than... Tenjouin Saki. (Oh, along with her two loyal friends)

She got in and laughed with the usual, _queen_ laugh that will be ear-bleeding to some people. "Come on, Rin, Aya, find a table and I'll treat the two of you!" She said to her two best friends. Rito looked at the three of them with mouth agape, surprised to see the three of them here. Saki noticed him and froze before greeting them. "Fancy meeting you here, Yuuki Rito."

"I'm actually surprised that I meet you here."

He looked at Rin, who in turns blushed after seeing his face. Saki looked at her best friend and smirked, "Hoo..."

"S-Saki-sama! Why are you-"

"Nice, Rin! I know how hard and painful Love is!"

"Saki-sama!" Rin exclaimed, blushing at her words. While they were at it, Rito and Run managed to get out of the restaurant unnoticed by them.

"I hope they didn't notice us." Run said while panting between words. "Yeah..." Rito replied and both of them giggled before laughing quietly, so that they don't disturb others.

"Where should we go next?" He looked at his watch and it shows 19:13, in its digital glory. "There's actually a lot of place that I want to go with you, Rito-kun..." Run said while hiding a part of her face with her purse.

A Lot? A lot indeed. They go to an arcade, a plush store, an Idol Merchandise Store, in which it shows Magical Kyouko show along with Run in it, one of the customer even fainted when she saw the real Run Elsie Jewelria.

Even they go to a Lingerie Store, much to Rito's embarassment, a Bride Dress store, why wouldn't they? For once, they even tried to enter a Love Hotel, well... Rito just got pulled there by Run, but he declined and said to her that they're not at that age, yet.

The Night went by so fast, and before he noticed it, it's already 23:05. "Whoo, that was tiring." He said, flopping down the bench. "It was." She smiled brightly, finally finishing a date with her beloved. "I have to go home now, unfortunately, I hope Mikan's not mad."

"Do you enjoy the date?" He asked her. To which she replied, "Of course!" with a bright smile.

* * *

"I'm home..." He said while opening the door to his house, in which he's greeted by Nana. Why Nana? I don't know.

"Nana? What are you doing this late?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Why do you go on a date until this late?!" She yelled while pointing at the clock. "Well, Run dragged me to all sorts of places, so..."

"All sorts? Doesn't that mean you guys went to... L-Lo-Love Ho-"

"No! No way!"

"Pervert! You womanizer!" She yelled while throwing punches and kicks towards him, though he avoided them with ease. "Calm down, Nana! Besides, why are you even concerned?"

"Eh?" She suddenly stopped, then blushed uncontrollably. "Th-Th-That's n-none of y-your b-b-business, d-dummy." She said,avoiding eye contact with him. It's too obvious that she's freaking _jealous._

"Geez, I don't care!" She immediately ran upstairs and teleported to her room.

* * *

 _03:10 In the morning._

At that exact time, Rito woke up from his slumber, only to find that something, or rather someone, is between his legs. Someone doing this, he could only thought of Momo. So, he immediately uncover the sheets in hope to surprise her, but it's not someone that he thought. It is not Momo.

"Y-Yami?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Love Flag

**Chapter 26**

"Y-Yami?" He said, surprised. Of course he is, finding a girl on top of him in the middle of the night would surprise any healthy man on the world. Though, he already gotten used to it thanks to Momo, but this time, it's not her.

"Yuuki Rito... Shh. Don't move, and be quiet." She whispered quietly, hoping not to wake the others. She moved closer to his face and started to lean her mouth forward, as if she's asking for a kiss. "W-Wait, what are you-" His speech is interrupted by the sudden force that he felt on his lips. Another kiss with Yami? Another one, indeed.

They parted away with a trail of saliva that keeps sticking like glue, not wanting to let go. Then she said quietly, "At first, I came here just to say thank you to you... But seeing you, somehow made my body feels really hot... and my heart felt like it's going to pop out at anytime. It's all your fault."

"How could it be my fault?"

"That's why... I want your d—" She got interrupted by Rito's sudden burst. "No! Don't! Besides, how did you get in here?" He asked her.

"You left your window opened."

"Oh."

"Anyways..." She said before reaching out and tried to grab his pants, Rito immediately stopped her and before anything could get any worse...

The door creaked opened to reveal the third Princess of Deviluke, Momo. "Rito-san..." She said happily as she got inside his room. But what she had seen on her eyes immediately send shock through her whole body. Rito and Yami looked at the dumbfounded Momo, and things get awkward really fast.

Momo slowly walked away out of the room, not forgetting to give a thumbs up to Rito, while mentally saying, _"Good Luck!"_ Rito replied with another mentally saying, _"Good luck, my ass!"_

"Now then..." Yami said while trying to continue where they left off. "Oy! Cut it off!"

* * *

Now it's just the two of them, both sitting in a seiza position, lights on, still 05:30 in the morning. Well, them with another person in the room. Woken up by all the havoc of Yami and Rito, Yuuki Mikan stepped in and took the liberty to scold both of them.

It's been a few minutes since she started scolding them. And it seems that Yami doesn't care of her scolding and just looked at Rito all the time, which made Rito turned his head away in awkwardness. _'Why is she staring at me?'_ He thought.

"Yami-san! Are you even listening?!" Mikan scolded Yami for staring at Rito this entire time. Though, Yami just responded with a simple "Yes." She even replied it with a straight face.

"Now first... I want to ask Yami-san..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you in Rito's bed at night?"

"I just wanted to say thanks." She replied simply, ignoring the fact that she's going for my pants. "But... Why didn't you do what you intended to do, and instead do... that?" Mikan asked again.

"Because I've realized my feelings."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What The Heck DID YOU DO, RITO?!" Mikan suddenly yelled at her older brother. Terrified by his sister, he quickly evaded her 'attacks' and to no avail, managed to be grabbed at the collar by his own little sister. "Answer Me!" She said while shaking his body, in hope to get answer flying out of his mouth or something.

But someone is eavesdropping on them. Well, it's the familiar twin-tailed princess who just shown her jealousy to the main protagonist of this fanfiction. From the look on her face, she looks... sad.

* * *

 _Sunday, 07:00 AM_

Nana's acting weird. The Previous days, she tends to stalk him, following his every move. Of course, he realized this because she wasn't even all that hidden to begin with. Of all people that would go all the way to stalk him is Momo, but now he even made her twin do exactly just that.

Rito is now lying in his bed, he just woke up after all. While thinking about what makes Nana did it yesterday and the other days. While he's thinking, someone opened the door.

Pretending that he's still fast asleep, he immediately closed his eyes and hoped that it was just Mikan or Momo waking him up. _Nope._

She walked closer, he wasn't sure but he knows that it's a female. But who?

She is now besides his 'sleeping' body. Then, she started to kneel down and whispered so that she (hopefully) doesn't wake him up. "Hey..." It was Nana, he immediately knew by the voice. "You see... Rito."

"I... may have been acting weird this week, haven't I?" She chuckled slightly. "...I don't even know what happened, it just got into me... that's all. But whenever, whenever, whenever I see you with another girl..." She stopped for a second. "...I dunno, I'm having this weird feeling in my chest whenever that happened. It's like my heart is going places and my stomach doing somersaults. It may sounds crazy, but it's true. That's what I felt."

 _He was surprised, he is not expecting this to happen. For Nana to confess to him, well... she is thinking that he's sleeping so... I dunno._

"Anyways, what I'm saying is... Geez, I sounds like I'm talking to myself. Ahaha..." She chuckled lightly, before bracing herself.

"I like you."

There she said it, with a smile while resting her head on her crossed arms... looking at him.

"I'm sorry for all of my bad and violent behaviours to you... but I can't help it. I don't like perverted acts after all, but I know that you're not that kind of guy and those are just my misunderstandings."

She got up and started walking towards the door, before she exit the room... "Thanks for listening, and you think I don't know that you're awake?" She said, which made Rito suddenly got up and looked at her with a surprised face. "How did you?"

"Hehe, you think I'm stupid? Dummy."

She exited the room, but stopped before she could close the door after hearing her name. "Nana. Those words, is it for real?" He asked her. "Of course, and now that I confessed, I am also not planning to lose, even to Ane-ue and Momo."

She closed the door, leaving Rito all by himself.

 **"Did I mess up?"**

Outside his room, someone suddenly speaks up behind Nana. "You're not kidding about those words, right?" Her twin sister, Momo appeared behind her. "Of course, and just like I said, I am not going to lose, especially to you." She just challenged her own twin sister. "Interesting. Let's see who can win Rito-san's heart first."

 _The Twins Battle, TRIGGERED!_

 **"...I definitely messed up."**


	27. Chapter 27 - A Call

**Chapter 27**

"Here I am... Now, where is she?"

Yuuki Rito is now waiting for a girl. Too obvious? Well who's the girl? The Mischivieous Princess? The Playful one? The violent one? Or maybe the intergalactic assassin who was sent to eliminate him but somehow now ended up in his bed between his legs for some reason. Maybe the crush who get less screen time because the writer doesn't know how and where to put her? The School Committe? The Idol? The Redhead? OR The Girl with a ponytail who's a servant to a certain 'queen' on the school? _It's the last one._

On what purpose does she call him this morning?

* * *

"Yep, I definitely messed up." Rito said after knowing that he already triggered a love flag for the girl that he never expected to hold those feelings for him, and for triggering a battle between twin sisters.

After a while, after everything has seemed to calm down and he has gathered enough courage to actually step out of his room and brace the Sunlight, and to brace the females of the Yuuki Household. "I think everything has calmed down, no tension." He said while stealthily closing the door of his room.

"Nice, now I just have to go down there, get my breakfast and—"

"Rito! There's a call for you!"

 _Crap._

Sighing in defeat, he walked down the stairs while muttering "Yes." quietly. He arrived downstairs and was greeted by Mikan who's holding the phone, he closed the Mic and asked Mikan, "Who is it?" quietly to make sure that the Caller doesn't hear him talking.

"Kujou-senpai. She said she has something to talk about."

He picked up the phone, greeting the caller with a Hello. "Hello, senpai? What is it that you want to talk about?"

 _"Um... Yes.. about that..."_ She seemed nervous, and from the tone of her voice, it seems like this is the first time she has ever called a boy before. _"Um... It's kind of private, could we meet somewhere else? Like the park?"_ She said from the line.

"Okay, then. What time?"

 _"Midday? Is it okay with you?"_ She asked. "Yeah, I got a lot of freetime afterall. _"Okay, right. Well, see you!"_ She quickly hung up, without giving Rito a chance to say 'See Ya'.

"What does she say?" Mikan asked curiously, as this is the first time Kujou-senpai called him. "She wanted to meet up, Midday in the park."

"Really?" Mikan said, surprised. "Y-Yeah... Why're you so surprised?"

"Ah. Nothing, It's just weird that someone like Kujou-senpai called someone like you out like this."

" 'Someone like you?' Are you indirectly insulting me?"

"I dunno, maybe." She said while walking away.

"Wait! Mikan!"

* * *

"Then again, I wonder what does she want to talk about." He said, looking around in hope to find the girl that just called him this morning. Suddenly, there's a voice from his back. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He looked back and found the girl that he was just looking for.

"Ah, It's okay. I just came."

Looking at both of them, it is pretty clear that Rito grew really fast. Before, during the summer holiday and the Sword Incident, he's shorter compared to Kujou's height. But now, you couldn't even notice that the boy is younger than the girl in the ponytail.

Before they knew it, they found themselves sitting on a bench. Luckily no one's around, they could easily be mistaken as a couple.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, no one saying anything despite her saying that she wanted to talk about something. The Silence was so awkward that Rito has to avert his gaze to somewhere else, or he'll die of awkwardness.

Embracing the silence, he tried to break the ice.

"Hey—"

He was quickly cut off by her.

"You know, I'm not the type of person who likes to trust anyone else easily. But knowing it's you, and how you're not the person I thought you were, I guess I could trust you."

He quickly remembered the Sword Incident.

"Is it because of back then?"

She nodded lightly.

 _"My name's Kujou Rin from the Kujou family. I am here at your service, Saki-sama." The Young girl in ponytail said to the daughter of the Tenjouin family. She picked up a necklace made out of flowers and put it on her newly acquired servant. "From now on, take care of me, Rin!" She said with a smile on her face._

"Back then, I always thought that I will always be the one who protects Saki-sama from danger."

 _"Back off!" The Girl in ponytail yelled to the boys who were bullying a girl with rounded glasses. She held a stick and held it like a sword, while the Daughter of the Tenjouin family is protecting the little girl. "Scram! Learn your lesson!" She yelled, which makes the boys ran away. "You okay?" She asked, the Girl with the glasses sobbed. "What's your name?"_

 _She sniffed, before saying, "Fujisaki Ayako."_

"She is a person that I respect the most. Protecting other people, never viewing them as a lowlife. Unlike any other girls around her league, would."

"...What I'm trying to say is... If you're not there when I was taken over by that cursed sword, I will not be able to protect and stand by her side anymore. And I figured that I haven't thanked you properly."

"Actually, you did thank me." Rito said. "Eh? I did?"  
"Yes."

"Anyways, let's forget that for a moment and..."

"...Thank you. From the bottom of my heart." She said with a smile, which makes Rito can't help but blush. "Ahaha, You're welcome."

"Huh? Yuuki-kun? Kujou-senpai?" A familiar voice came out. Rito and Kujou looked at the source and made an eye contact with Kotegawa Yui.

"Kotegawa? What a coincidence! What brings you here?"

"Well... I just..."

Kujou looked at both of them and felt... something. Now, she looked at Rito and noticed that he had a more pleasant expression talking with his classmate than talking to her. She can't help but feel... something.

"Kujou-senpai, What's the matter?" Rito asked her. "Ah. Oh. Nothing. Anyway, Thanks for your time, see you later."

"Ah. S-See you." She walked away, leaving those two by themselves. _Though, she hides her face from him._

"What were you talking about with Kujou-senpai?" Yui asked Rito. "Ah. We just—" He stopped after sensing something. He quickly looked at Kujou and run towards her. "Senpai! Watch out!"

"Eh?"

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked at a giant crater on the ground, seems like from an explosion. But who? Rito is lying besides her, at the last second he pushed her off from the explosion and both of them survived.

"Yuuki-kun! Senpai! You okay?"

"Ah, I'm okay..."

"Fine.." Rito said while standing up. He scanned his surrounding because he knows, of all people, the person who did this is...

"Hmm... Impressive."

The Dark-skinned, black-haired young girl appeared out of nowhere. "As I thought, It's you, huh? Nemesis."

"As expected from a Nega. You have senses like Spider-Man."

"Thanks for the compliment, now tell me your purpose." He said with a serious face. "Nothing. Just testing out my powers."

"By almost killing Kujou-senpai?"

"Hey, I can't help it. She's on my way, after all."

He clenched his fist, getting more annoyed everytime she speaks. "That's right, Yuuki Rito. You might want to..." She's starting to dissolve into Dark Matter particles. "...Check on your home." She said before completely dissapearing.

"Yuuki-kun..."

"Kotegawa, Senpai. Sorry. But I need to go, now." He said before leaping straight to his home.

 _ **"You'll regret it, Nemesis."**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Nemesis (Part I)

**Chapter 28**

Directly after leaving Kotegawa and Kujou-senpai, Rito leaped as fast as he could to reach his house, hoping to be faster than Nemesis.

He landed right in front of his house, and immediately opened the door forcefully, which surprised Momo. "What happened, Rito-san?" She said with a slight worried tone in her voice. "Tell everyone to go, Now!"

"Wh-What? What happened?" She asked, surprised by his sudden behaviour. "For now, just listen to me! I have no time to explain."

"W-Well..."

Before Rito could hear Momo's whole sentence, the world around him suddenly went on slow motion, he noticed something. His senses is giving him time to react to the sudden danger to come, but to no luck. In Momo's eyes Rito's eyes suddenly grew wider and he looked at where Mikan is.

"Mikan! Watch out!" He yelled as quickly as he could. Before she could react, a sudden streak of force hit the house and destroyed half of the living room. Everyone on the living room was thrown back by the force of the explosion, except Mikan who got injured.

"Mikan!"

"Mikan-san!"

"Mikan!"

He ran towards her and carried her to a safer place, examining her body for any fatal injuries. "Damn you!" He looked at none other than Nemesis, who's casually standing at the roof of his neighbor's house.

"I guess hurting your loved ones really give a great effect on you, huh?"

"It certainly is." He said with a rougher tone, different from his usual voice. "First, you almost killed Nana, then Kujou-senpai, and now you've hurt my family. What's your business?"

"I just like to have fun, that's all."

"Bastard..." Rito's voice goes even deeper and rougher. His eyes started to change colors to dark purple, but he managed to hold it off. "Rito..." Lala said quietly while having the injured Mikan laying on her lap.

He looked back at the terrified women of the Yuuki household behind him. "Go. We'll take care of Mikan." Lala said to him. "Give her what she deserves." Nana said, assuring Rito. He nodded in response.

"You know, I've said that I won't fight girls. But for you, I'll give a special 'treatment'." He flew up to level himself with Nemesis. "Hmm... Interesting, what're you gonna do?"

"Who knows, I'll maybe wait 'til you make your next move." He said with a smirk. "Oh?"

She then teleported right towards Momo and readied her sword, almost managed to attack her. But Rito is quicker as he immediately blocked the attack and flinged her back. "Dirty move."

"I am unpredictable. A complicated person."

"Yeah, no shit."

They suddenly caught up in sword clashes, sparks of iron flying everywhere.

* * *

"You're better than the last time we fought." She said. "You're too naive." He suddenly caught up her sword with his hands and stopped its movements, which surprised Nemesis. He gripped it tight enought until the sword shattered into shards before her hands formed back thanks to Dark Matter. "...I'm always better than you." His eyes are fully, glowing purple right now.

"Hehe. Or are you?" She changed her hair to daggers and stabbed some parts of his body. "Kuh!"

"You still feel pain, and they won't regenerate, unlike my body."

"Maybe, but the more damage Dark Matters take, the more it won't be able to regenerate."

Her eyes turned darker and more 'evil' than before, now fully filled with killing intent. "But let's see how long will you be able to stand against me!" She said before charging to him.

Once again, sword clashes, everywhere.

All is intense, until Rito stopped attacking all of a sudden. "What's wrong? Giving up?"

"He... Hehe.. Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed uncontrollably, surprising not only Nemesis, even the girls of The Yuuki Household.

"This is it, the true meaning of a fight! Pain, Cries, Powers. Everything you've ever dreamt of, huh Nemesis?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Now I know, the feeling of fighting, but unlike you..." He stopped for a second. "... I fight for my family!" He yelled before screaming as his body is engulfed in light similar to when Yami turned into Darkness.

"No way..."

His hair turned black and his eyes are now complete purple, albeit glowing. His eyes full of killing intent, towards Nemesis and are ready to unleash them. A Devil-like thorn appeared on his head, with a curvier design, like those classic devils depiction.

"No way! Only Yami has that transformation!" Nemesis screamed in disbelief at what she just saw, like everyone who's witnessing the fight.

Lala said, with a scared plus worried tone, "Dark... ness." 

* * *

**Sorry for the quickie. Things have gotten pretty busy lately, too much schoolworks. And these are all that I could muster up from my stupid brain. But if you're looking for a refresher, how about checking out my story _"She's His, and He's Hers."_? It's a Shokugeki no Souma fanfic, and I'm also a SnS fan myself, if you like Sns, consider reading it! Thank You, and once again, sorry for the 1k word count.**


	29. Chapter 29 - Nemesis (Part II)

**Chapter 29: Nemesis (Part 2)**

* * *

He didn't say anything. The only sight he is giving are glowing purple eyes, black thorns, dark hair, and an overall darker aura. He, without a warning or a second thought, immediately charges upon Nemesis, almost catching her off guard. At the last second, she managed to block the attack and protected herself from an otherwise dangerous attack.

"Rito..." Lala said quietly while clenching her fist on her chest, clearly she's worried about the current 'Rito'.

"Don't underestimate me!" Nemesis lost her usual playful attitude and changed into a complete battle-maniac. The same could be said to Rito, though. She released some Dark Matter energy balls, and throw it to the boy. He avoided it with ease, though it caused some damage to the road in front of the Yuuki Household.

He noticed this and instead blocked the remaining attacks instead of dodging them. Nemesis clashed swords with him again, he blocked with the Bladix, while Nemesis attacks with her Trans-Skill. "What's up? Not feeling like avoiding?" She teased, Rito just give her a blank and cold stare.

She realized that he's trying not to cause any damage to the city. Using this opportunity, she moved her attacks over to the house, in which Rito quickly blocked in order for it not to be destroyed.

"Rito, how'd you..." Lala said with a worried tone.

 _"Lala."_

"Eh?" She just heard a voice. A voice so familiar to her. "R- Rito?"

 _"May I ask a favor to you?"_ Using his telepathy, he asked her.

"A favor?"

* * *

He fly back towards Nemesis, who has been waiting. "Having a little fun chat?" She said before barraging him once again with Dark Matter energy balls. He countered them this time, pushing them away from the ground. With speed, he charges onto her and landed a hit on her. "I told you that you have a special 'treatment'." He said with a gruff voice.

He removed his hands and using his elbow, hit her in the back that sent her flying. Using his now recovered Trans-Skill, he tied her with a rope and pulled her towards the ground, where Lala and the others are already prepared for a plan. _"Now!"_ Rito said telephatically towards them.

They opened a portal which leads to a virtual world, away from their home. Rito pulled her along with him to the portal. As soon as they entered it, Lala and the others closed the portal.

"Nana-chan! Senpai!" A familiar voice could be heard from the distance. There the red-headed Trans-weapon made her way alongside her own 'sister'.

"Mea, Yami." Nana said with a low tone, and Mea had a worried look on her face. "What happened? I sense a great dark matter energy from here." Yami asked her. "It was Nemesis."

"As I thought, where is she now?"

"Rito's dealing with her now, don't worry."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Why do you bring us here?" Nemesis asked to the boy with the thorns. "I want to avoid as many damage as possible."

"Before we continue, I want to ask. How could you stay sane after being turned into Darkness?"

"... I don't know. I am still who I am, maybe Darkness' conciousness just dissapear, or..."

"Or?"

"I dont know."

"Hmph, I can't believe you. Now, without further ado... I think I should go all out, too."

Suddenly, a light appeared below Nemesis as she yelled in pain, her body emits a great amount of Dark Matter that engulfed her body completely.

After a few moments, A girl with a white clothing and an appearance that greatly resembles Nemesis appeared from within the clouds of Dark Matter. She appears to not concious, as her body slumped as soon as the clouds parted its way from her. "Oy. You..."

Before he could grab her, the cloud of Dark Matter formed another girl, now appear to be concious, with a Darker clothing, also resembling Nemesis.

"Wait. There's two?" Rito asked.

"Maybe... But now that the thing that was holding me back is now gone, I could show you the true power of Evil Dark Matter."

"Evil?"

"There are two types of Dark Matter, one is the ordinary, neutral one. And the other is basically the Evil Dark Matter. When creating me, the scientists at that time didn't know this, and accidentally combines the two elements together, creating Nemesis."

"So... in short, you are the embodiment of all the Evil Dark Matters, whereas her the neutral ones?"

"Yes, indeed."

Another light engulfed the 'Neutral' Nemesis and teleported her somewhere else.

"What did you do?"

"She's unnecesary, basically useless now. It's just you and me... Yuuki Rito."


	30. Chapter 30 - Nemesis (Part III) & Truth

**Chapter 30**

"Ane-ue? What did you?" Nana asked her older sister about what happened. Lala, who's usually cheery and positive, has now turned almost the opposite. "Rito asked me to do it, I have no choice."

"But, what would happen? Will he and Nemesis be stuck there?" Nana asked with a louder tone, clearly indicating her anger. "Damnit." She continued while sitting down the sofa. _"Onee-sama... Rito-san..."_ Momo thought.

"Who did this?" A voice could be heard outside the house. Momo peeked from the hole and saw Yami along with Mea.

"Yami-san, Mea-san!"

"What brings you two here?" Nana asked the Trans-Sisters. "I saw flashes of light and heard sounds of explosion nearby. It just so happened that both of us were nearby." Yami said. "So... Mind telling me everything?"

* * *

"I see... It was Nemesis, huh?"

Momo nodded after explaining the entire thing. "Unforgivable. How could she go to such length?" Yami said. Mea looked back at Mikan and thought, _"Nemesis, to think that you were once called 'Master' by me... Are you really that evil?"_

Silence ensues, but was broken by what appears to be a little child...

"Um..." She said quietly, her voice almost silent. "Do you know where... Yuuki Rito is?"

They looked at the source to find someone who looked a LOT like Nemesis, appearance-wise, only shorter. "N- Nemesis? What're you doing here?"

"N-Nemesis? Who... is Nemesis?"

"Don't play dumb!" Nana said with an anger-filled voice. "Wait, Nana-chan." Mea prevented Nana to go any further, before taking a closer look at the kid. "She definitely looks like Nemesis. But something was off..."

"What is that?"

"I can't sense her presence... Usually, I could but... This girl... is not Nemesis."

* * *

"Just the two of us, huh? Then I can go all out now that you're 'pure evil'." He put his hands up in a quoting gesture. "Then... shall we start?"

"You bet." He said before both of them charges onto each other and clashed. The force blows every single grass and leaves on the place.

"Hmph, You do certainly feel stronger."

"Told you so." She said before throwing a dark energy ball towards Rito. He avoided it with ease as it explode as soon as it contacted the ground. She sends another barrage towards him. He dodged and blocked the exact last energy ball.

The Smoke created from the explosion blinded him for a few seconds as Nemesis took this chance to strike him. Though, thanks to his reflexes, he blocked at a split second. But she really caught him off-guard.

"It seems you become more cunning."

Her expression seems happy, in the worst possible way. She seems delighted just by fighting, and unlike before, she doesn't even care about pain at all.

She keeps attacking him and he keep blocking her attack. But if this goes on, he won't be able to withstand it much longer, he doesn't even get any chance to land a single hit. "What is it? To scared to attack?" She teased with a delighted grin on her face.

 _"Strike at the right moment."_ He thought.

Just as the world become slower around him, he charged an attack towards Nemesis' weak point. Using this chance, he landed a hit that threw her back several meters away from him.

She stood up and almost lost her balance once again after a tremor suddenly hit. "What?" She said as the sky become darker and darker.

"What did you do?" She asked the man. "I didn't do anything, as soon as the portal is destroyed from the outside, the virtual world inside will self-destruct in a few minutes."

"Tch."

"What about it? We're trapped here."

"Damn you!" She said before charging at Rito recklessly.

As the world once again slowed down around him, he extended his hand towards her center body. "Too predictable." He said before unleashing a force strong enough for her to spit blood.

"How could you?" She said while lying down at the ground because of the attack she took. "If you're attacked too many times, the Dark Matter will not be able to heal you anymore."

"!" She then noticed that she starts to dissolve into thin air. Before completely dissapearing she said, "Huh. So what? You'll never made it out alive, in the end you'll die just like me."

He reverted back to his usual form, "I'll find a way somehow." He said before Nemesis dissolved completely into thin air and dissapeared, never to be seen again.

"Now shit." He said as the tremor hits again, stronger this time as it cracks the ground and almost tumble his stance.

Unfortunately, the virtual world started to destroy itself faster than Rito would thought it will. And he soon found himself losing conciousness as the world around him dissapeared.

* * *

He woke up at a black limbo. Nothingness. Darkness.

He looked around to see if anybody's around but no luck. "Am I dreaming?" He said.

"Maybe, but not quite." Someone said. "Who said that?"

He looked around to see no one. However, "I'm someone that you should listen to." He said to the boy. "What do you mean?"

As soon as he said that, the whole black limbo turned bright and all of a sudden he was transported to a city. "Wha— Where?" He said dumbfounded. "Have you ever wondered what is the real secret to your species? To _our_ species?"

"You mean..."

"That's right... Negas."

 _Centuries ago, before the creation of terrestrial species like Humans, Devilukeans, and others... there exists a single planet which is said to be the home of the best and the most powerful alien race ever... Negas._

 _They are wonderful, technologically advanced, have a very powerful armada and fleet, and an overall powerful race. The Race, is a unique race. Everyone who's born will have different type of powers in them. One will be very intelligent, one will be very powerful, and the other will be very quick, and so on..._

 _But one that rules them all, the one who has all the unique traits of a Negas, King Nega, also known as the other name... Nega-Humans._

"So... I am..."

"Yes... you are a part of this extinct race."

 _They are thought to be the ancestor of every single race in the entire Milky way galaxy. However, the Supreme Being had another thing coming. As soon as the day comes, no one in that planet survived, except for one..._

 _That day being the extinction of Negas, the Apocalypse..._

 _One survived, that is the ruler himself... But he went hiding for thousands and millions of years... before being hunted down and killed by his own descendants..._

 _The reason why Nega always appeared on earth is because Earthlings shared an identical DNA and overral body structure of the Negas, however they lacked the powers and unique traits of the Negas._

 _The last known Nega to ever exist is you... Yuuki Rito... before you, there were hundreds more, but because of the sheer power of the Nega, they lost control and eventually killed. You, however are the only one capable of controlling the power fully._

 _This makes you the only suited successor..._

"Suited? You mean?"

"You are the true blood of the King."

The whole world turned back to a black limbo. "I believe I have to go..."

"Wait! Who are you exactly?"

Shards of light suddenly formed a man almost identical to himself. Only taller and have a more muscular build. "You look like me..."

"I am the King... at least I was..."

"I can't believe it... all these responsibilities..."

"But I believe that you could do it... Now wake up, your wives are waiting for you."

* * *

"Rito!"

"Rito-san!"

"Wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes and met with some familiar faces he felt he hasn't seen for a long time, when in fact it was just a few hours.

"Rito! You okay?" Lala asked him. "Uhh... I'm fine..."

"We were so worried!" Mikan said. "Uh.. Eh? Mikan, were you injured? How long was I out? And where did you find me?"

"Shh. Just take it easy... We found you after a light hit the porch, it was a few hours after you dissapeared to the portal. Mikan was already cured... don't worry."

"Sorry to keep you worried."

"Yuuki Rito?" A little girl with a white frilly dress said to him. "Ah! Smaller Nemesis?"

"Don't worry! She's not dangerous, senpai." Mea said to the curious Rito. "What do you mean?"

"She's not Nemesis! She's Neme-chan!"

"Neme-chan?" He wondered. "That's the name I gave her!"

"By the way, Rito. What happened back there?" Nana asked him. "Uh... It was a tough fight... and then..."

 _"Your wives are waiting for you."_ He remembered. "Wives..."

"Eh?"

"Ah. Nothing..."

 _"I wondered what he meant by that..."_


	31. Chapter 31 - Tsundere Love Flag

**Chapter 31**

" _Are you sure you're okay?"_ A girl said through the telephone line, talking to our brown-haired protagonist. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

" _Really? Not lying?"_ She asked, clearly concerned about him. "Ahaha, I'm okay. Don't worry too much, Kotegawa. Besides, It's pretty rare for you to actually worry about me."

" _Eh? T- That's because you are… right, you are my classmate!"_ She yelled at the phone, which made him pull the phone further so that his ears won't explode from the sudden yell. "Okay, okay… calm down." He said slowly, the furious girl suddenly went silent.

"Kotegawa?"

" _Hey, Yuuki-kun… Tomorrow's Monday, right?"_ She asked. "Yes, what about it?"

" _I… I have something I want to talk about, tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?" He asked back. _"Yes, see ya later!"_ She hung up before he could say farewell. "Ah. Wait, Ko—… she hung up."

He lie down on the bed, sighing afterwards. He looked at his phone's lock screen to check the time and saw 21:10. "Today's been a rough day…" He said before closing his eyes to prepare for the dream world.

But, before he could sleep, someone knocked on his door.

"Yes, who is it?"

The door opened to reveal the smaller version of Nemesis (Not exactly smaller, she just looks younger and is shorter) looking at him. Whom Mea dubbed as _'Neme-chan'._ "What is it?" He said softly, trying not to scare the little girl.

"You're Yuuki Rito, right?" She asked quietly, clearly nervous and scared at the same time. "Yes? And you are?" He asked the white dressed girl as she made her way inside his room and sat on the floor.

"I… I can't remember my name…" She said as she lowered her head. "You also don't remember where you're from?" He asked.

"The only thing that I remember… is a flash of white and suddenly… I was transported here… right in this room." She said softly.

" _Just like Mea said… I can't sense Nemesis' presence on her."_ He thought in his head. "Yuuki Rito?" She called out to him, which snapped him back. "Ah? What is it?" He found her eyes looking at him. "Ah… for now, make yourself at home, 'kay?" He said before she nodded.

Silence ensues. Instead of leaving his room, she stay there. Looking at him and not saying a word. "Um… Neme…-chan?"

"Yes?" She replied quickly, it seems that it snapped her back. "In the first place, why did you come here to my room?"

"Eh? Ah… about that… I… don't know. I just feel like meeting you…"

"You know…" He was cut off by her face getting closer to his. "Um… what are you doing?"

"Onii-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Can I call you Onii-chan?" She asked him. "Ah…" He averted his gaze while blushing and looked back at her, waiting for his answer. "Uh… Fine."

"Ehehe. Thank you, Onii-chan!" She jumped to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey."

Outside his room, his real little sister was listening. "Rito? What are you doing?!" She said quietly.

Someone else's also looking at her from the corner of the wall. "I think this will be an interesting development on Mikan-san."

* * *

 **Tomorrow**

Rito put down his back on the table and sighed as he sat down. _"What happened yesterday was a mess, I could barely stood up from my bed after exhausting my body from the fight."_ He thought. _"Ah. I just remembered. Didn't Kotegawa say…"_

His thoughts were cut off by the girl that he just mentioned in his mind. "Yuuki-kun."

"Ah, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. "I just… want to ask you a favor."

1st Break Time

"So you wanted me to help you with School Disciplinary Committee." He said whilst carrying a dozen of books with ease. "Why? You want to complain?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Not really, I just didn't expect you to ask me of all people."

"Why not? You are the most reliable out of all the boys in our class. And you are the only boy I can talk to with ease."

"Reliable as in my strength?" He asked with a teasing tone. She chuckled, "Of course not."

Soon, they arrived at the Disciplinary Committee Room. "Heave-ho." He said as he set down the books down. "Was it heavy?" She asked.

"Well, not for me," He chuckled, "But yeah, I think it's pretty heavy."

"I see."

"Is there anything else I can help?"

"Well… there are a few more… if it's okay with you." She said. "Don't worry. I'll be glad to help!" As soon as he finished his sentence, the bell rang. "But later, now we should get back to class." She said to him.

* * *

A few break times and bells later

"Whew. I think that's all." He looked outside the window and saw the sun starting to set. "Yuuki-kun, Thanks for your help." Kotegawa said to Rito. "Ah… It was nothing."

"I guess I should really head home. Mikan's probably waiting." He said as he got out. "See you later, Kotegawa." He ran towards the classroom to pick up his bag.

At the classroom, he only found his and Kotegawa's bag, the only ones left. He reached his bag and began rummaging through it, making sure that none of his belongings were lost. "Hmm… Ah. My note." He looked around the class and found no sign of his note.

He's searching too intensely that he didn't notice the sound of someone stepping in the classroom.

"Ahh… where is it?" Right then, he noticed a hand from his back handing him his own notebook that he was looking for. "Ah. Thanks." He looked back and spotted the dark-haired girl. "Wait, Kotegawa, Don't you have to sort out the files for the committee?" He asked.

"It can wait later." She said, surprisingly softly.

"I see… well, thanks." He put his note back at his bag and zipped it back (say it three times).

Before he could even stand up and leave, a pair of hands reached his back and hugged him from behind. He could also feel two 'mounts' pushing against his back. "K- Kotegawa?" He asked the girl behind him, she just keep quiet.

"Call me Yui." She said quietly and softly, almost inaudible. "Eh?"

"Call me Yui." She said again, louder this time, though not as loud as yelling. "Wh-What do you mean?" He asked, confused even more by the sudden change in Kotegawa's attitude. She's different ever since yesterday's phone call.

"Just call me Yui, it's all I ask."

"Y-Yui…"

She giggled and hugged him even tighter. "You know… Yu- Rito-kun…"

He blushed redder as she tighten her hug. "… I love you."

"!"

"I never thought that I will feel this way to you. Strange how the world plays itself."

"I- I… always thought that you hate me, Kotegawa… but yesterday you called me of worry, and today you asked me for help, that actually surprised me."

"You know that there's no way I'll hate you."

He smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

 _Things should get more interesting from this point on…  
-Writer_


	32. Chapter 32 - Birth-Date?

**Chapter 32**

* * *

"H- Hey… Kotegawa…" The Boy said to the girl hugging him from behind. "… How long are you going to hug me?" He continued to ask.

"I told you to call me by my first name." She said softly, unlike the ususal Kotegawa who would snap him if he ever does anything that pisses her off.

"Uh… Sorry, Y- Yui…"

She smiled again, before saying, "I will hug you as long as I want to." Answering his question.

He put up a faint smile, seemingly giving up to the girl behind him. Not long after, he once again remembered the sentence that has been bothering him up until now. _"… Your wives are waiting for you."_

Yui immedieately noticed the uneasy look on his face. "Rito-kun… What happened?"

"Ah. No, nothing." He said before going back to the previous face. "With your face like that, it worries me even more."

"No, it's nothing! Really…" He said with a smile. "Reeally?" She said while bringing her face closer to his. "Really, really." He said, assuring the girl.

"Hmph. If Rito-kun doesn't wanna say it, then." She said after letting go of her hug.

"Ah, give me a break…" He sighed.

She giggled at his behaviour, before noticing a figure at the class' entrance. "It's fine to get in, Sairenji-san."

"!" Rito was surprised after hearing the name that Yui just mentioned. "S- Sairenji?"

"U- Umm… I just happened… to- to left my notebook at School… so I- I thought to get it back, I never thought that Kotegawa-san and Yuuki-kun are… doing it…"

"Y- You're mistaken, Me and Kote— I mean, Yui, doesn't have that kind of—" He was quickly cut off by Yui. "Hmm? You mean my confession there was for nothing?"

"I never said that…" Ah, things just got even more confusing.

Yui sighed, "Why didn't you just confess, Sairenji-san?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You also like him, don't you?"

"?! Eh?" Rito said. "EEEHHHHHHHH?!" He yelled.

Sairenji's face quickly reddened at Kotegawa's confession. "Wha— How do you kno— I mean, Uuu…."

"There's no hiding it anymore, Sairenji-san. I've already noticed for a while." Yui said. "What? How come I didn't?" Rito said.

"That's because you're a dense and insensitive man!"

"A, ahahaha…"

And with that, the daily lives of Yuuki Rito got even worse (or better?) for him. Now he knows that there are 2 more girls that have a crush on him, that makes up to seven of them. SEVEN girls who are in love with him.

* * *

 **Yuuki Household**

"Rito…" Mikan said with a scary face that even made Rito jumped a bit. "Wh…What is it, Mikan?" He said, hesitantly.

"I want to ask something to you…"

"Y—Yes?"

"Why is Haruna-san and Kotegawa-san with you?"

Zooming out, It is revealed that Rito, (alongside the previously mentioned two) was standing inside The Yuuki household when Mikan scolded him. "U—Um… You see…"

"I just tag along because he told me to." Kotegawa said. "Eh? What? I didn't—"

"I-I just come along, d-don't mind me…" Sairenji said with a red face.

And for some reason, in a turn of event, both of them were now sitting on the dining room while having dinner.

"How did it even turn out like this?" Rito said.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. "Eh?" He looked around to see Nana hiding behind the door that leads to the hall. "Nana?"

"C…Come with me."

* * *

 **Rito's room**

"I, I see… So Haruna confessed to you…" Nana, the oldest of the twin sisters said to Rito who is sitting besides her on his bed. "Well, it's not like she confessed… More like, Yui… told me that Sairenji actually likes me."

"But in the end, you finally know that she likes you. Even Kotegawa too…" She stopped for a moment. "Hey, Rito. What would you do now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked again, confused. "Now that you know that Haruna actually likes you, will you accept her and finally go out with her?" She cleared.

"…" Rito bowed his head and thought for a moment. "… What about you, Nana?"

"Eh?"

"What if I asked Haruna out? What will you do if that happens?"

She was surprised at first, but she smiled and leaned closer to him. "I told you, I will not give up. So, even if you go out with another girl, I will always try to get you back."

"I… I see…" He stammered a bit, blushing right after she said that.

Just after that, the door suddenly slammed open. "This is wonderful!" Momo suddenly appeared before them. "Rito-san! Did you say that Kotegawa-san and Sairenji-san just confessed to you?"

"I told you, it's not Sairenji who—"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said while going into her own world. "You were eavesdropping on us, didn't you?" Nana said to her Twin sister. "Hm? Ah, Nana. Didn't notice you there."

"Don't ignore me!"

"Rito-san, don't you think that this is a great step for the Harem Plan?"

"Harem Plan? Don't tell me that you're still going about it…" Nana said a bit annoyed. "Hm… The more I think of it, the more I think that Harem Plan is the only way to solve this…" Rito said softly.

"Rito-san?" She said, before quickly snapping to Nana, "See? Even Rito-san agrees with the plan."

"Uguu…~"

For once, Rito is staring into nothingness, as if he's thinking so deeply. Which gotten Momo's attention, as she becomes more and more worried.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"Now then! Both of you!" And in another spur of events, Yui and Haruna were invited to Rito's room aswell. _(Seriously, what is wrong with you, writer?)_

"What the heck?" Nana said. "Did you forget about us?" Rito continued.

"Because I saw Rito-san with a not-so-cheerful face today, I decided to do something!"

"I'm right here you know."

"I've decided to make you cheer him up!"

"And… she's not listening. Wait… what?"

"How are we going to do that?" Yui asked Momo.

"Leave it to me…"

* * *

 **Tomorrow**

"How did it turn out like this?" Right now, he is standing on the Shopping district of Sainan City with both of them, plus one.

He looked at Yui and noticed her red face, and it seems with that face, it will be hard to focus to what's in front of you. And he knows that talking to her won't help it, since it will make it even redder. He also looked at Sairenji and noticed… the same thing. But…

"A… a date with Yuuki-kun? Oh my, will I be okay? Mm…"

She's in her own fantasy.

"Um… Nana? How about you? Momo didn't ask you to come right?" He asked the other girl. Unlike the usual tomboy attire, she is now wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a short white pants. And Rito had to admit, she is kinda cute in those.

"Ah! I—I just tag along! Why? You don't like it?"

"Well.. not that I don't like it…"

And then, Rito noticed some whispers directed towards him.

" _What a dude."  
"Did he just bring three girls on a date? Two—no Three timing?"_

Crap.

"Well, where should we go?" He said to distract himself from the whispers. Curse these enchanced hearings!

Of course, they would choose restaurant, since they were hungry. Or more like, nervous. And again, Rito heard similar whispers from anyone near him thanks to his enchanced hearings.

Then, they chose the Arcade. And Kotegawa can't help but to play that damned Crane Game for non-stop until she got that plushie Cat toy. She really is stubborn once she put her mind into something. _Including her love._

And… they got separated.

"Aren't we suppose to stay together?" He sighed. In the end, he was left there with Haruna.

"Yuuki-kun… should we look for them?"

* * *

Walking together, they both can't seem to look at each other in the eyes due to embarassment. And what's more… awkward silence.

Trying to break the silence, Rito tried to say something. Okay, here goes!

"Um… Sairenji."  
"Yuuki-kun…"

Both of them said in unison. "Uh… you first." Rito said. "No, I think Yuuki-kun should go first."

"Then… Sairenji, how long have you liked me?" A bold question, since there are no other topic to say or to converse.

"Eh? So sudden… Um, I think it was back at Middle School."

"He… So it's been a while, huh?" He said. She nodded, "You sure remembered when you were accused of breaking the school's plant right?"

"A, ahaha… yes, that's the worst day of my school life."

"Unlike everyone, I don't believe that Yuuki-kun is that kind of person…" She said. "… There's no way he would do that, I thought. Because before that, I always saw you taking care of the plants, instead of destroying them. And I believe that the accusation was just a lie."

"Sairenji…"

"Could you call me by my first name like Kotegawa-san?"

"Eh?"

"I said call me by my first name. Then, I'll call you by yours too."

"Th- Then… Haruna…"

She giggled, "Ehehe, Rito-kun."

"Ah! They're they are!" The sudden call brought them back from their own world. "N- Nana, Yui?"

"Found you! Where have you been?" Yui asked the boy. "I could ask the same thing."

Before they could argue even more, Rito got a sudden call from his phone.

"Ah. Hello?"

" _Rito?"_

"Lala? What is it?"

" _Ah, I just want to tell that Mikan said we ran out of shampoo, could you buy them for us?"_

"A shampoo?"

" _Actually, we also ran out of bread, toothpaste, strawberry jam, food ingredients, etc."_

"So many! You sure about that?"

" _Mm! So could you buy them, pleeaase?"_

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but what about Nana, Haruna, and Yui?"

" _You could bring them along if you want to, but you have to be quick! Love you, Rito!"_ With that, she hung up.

"Ah geez, Sorry everyone, I suddenly had an errand, could you go home first?"

"Eh, okay…"

"Once again, Sorry!" He said before running back towards the shopping district.

The girls just stood there. "That would buy us some time." Suddenly they heard a voice from above. "Momo?" Nana said to the girl landing in front of them. "I need all of you back at the house, we have a surprise for him."

"Why of all days…" He said while walking back home when the sun has almost set. "… the store's all closed. Unless that one near the end of the town."

"I'm home." He said as he opened the door to his house. He was surprised when…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RITO!" The girls yelled enthusiastically at his appearance. "What? Eh?"

Mikan walked towards him, "Did you forget? Today's your birthday!"

"Eh…" He thought for a while, "AH!" He yelled in surprise, which gained laughter from all of the people inside.

* * *

He is also a bit surprised at the people coming to his house, Yami, Mea, Rin, His parents, also some of his classmates are there. Now, Rito is currently looking at the night sky, finally alone at his room while downstairs is still as noisy as a usual party.

"Rito." Lala said to the boy. "Ah, what is it, Lala?"

"Sorry for lying to you about that shopping."

"Nah, don't worry. I am even more surprised at you girls."

She giggled. Suddenly, she received a call from someone none other than her father.

"Rito, Father said that he wants to talk to you." She said before handing the phone to him.

" _Yo, Yuuki Rito, I heard that you had your birthday, Happy birthday."_

"Ah, thanks. What do you want to say to me?"

" _Hm… You see…"_

Gid mentioned something that surprised Rito. "Eh?"

"Rito?" Lala asked the boy on the phone.

"A Tournament?"


	33. Chapter 33 - Fire in His Eyes

**Chapter 33**

"A Tournament?" Rito asked the voice from the phone, who belongs to the only known king of Deviluke. _"That's right, you're free for the next few weeks, right?"_ Gid asked from the other end of the connection. "Actually, Our school has an exam for the next few days, so… after that I guess."

" _Great. For the holiday, come to Deviluke, bring along your families if you want to and also bring my daughters… we all need to talk."_ He spoke to Rito through the phone, and immediately send chills along his spine. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He asked to no one in particular, but could be heard by the King himself. _"Hehe, you'll see later… See ya."_

Gid hung up the phone, leaving Rito with a slightly uneasy feeling. "Rito?" Lala called out to the boy who had just put out the phone. "…What did my father say?" She asked him. "Nothing big, he told me to go to Deviluke after our exams, and to bring my families along if I want to, and of course… you three siblings also need to come over." He explained. "Father said? What would he want…?"

"Don't worry, it's still a few days left, until then we should focus on the exam." He said while patting her head, now that he's taller than her, it's not that hard to reach the top of her head with his hands. She smiled to his headpat, "You're right, let's both do our best!"

"Haha, knowing you, Lala. It won't be all that hard for you."

* * *

2 Weeks later, after the exams are done, Rito and the others start packing their stuff for their trip to Deviluke. Of course, before going they already asked permission from their parents. Having their permission, Rito, Mikan, Lala, Momo, Nana and Celine departs off to Deviluke, where the King of The Galaxy waited for them.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Rito asked Lala, who created the space ship for them to depart. "Don't worry! It won't take long, just one more hour… or more if there's some malfunction."

"Well, hopefully there's not."

"Hopefully."

"But I still wonder what Father means about Tournament." Momo said to break the boredom. "Beats me." Nana answered. Once again, the awkward silence returns and made everyone a bit anxious.

"Well, there's no point in thinking about it. For now, let's just get there, safe and sound." Rito said to lighten up the mood. "That's right! Just as Rito said!" Lala exclaimed happily. This lightens up the atmosphere and made everyone smiled, As expected of the future King.

They all waited for the space ship to reach its destination while doing things to pass up time. They played card games, which always ended up in Rito losing for some unknown reason, or maybe watch an episode of Magical Kyouko while they're at it. Somehow, the trip is longer than an hour, but eventually they reach the destination, Planet Deviluke.

Their arrival are to be expected, thousands of Devilukeans greeted and cheered for the return of their princesses. The Bodyguards quickly pushed them over to make room for the group.

"Welcome home, Lala-sama, Momo-sama, Nana-sama, also Rito-dono and Mikan-dono…" The familiar face, called Zastin greeted them. "Mau!" Celine exclaimed. "… Oh, and also… Celine-dono. Welcome to Deviluke."

The Kingdom is as expected as the center of the Universe. It is one huge, and by that I mean HUGE. Coming from the author himself, I said it's HUGE! Especially the Castle, where The King is already awaiting for their arrival.

Now on the vehicle heading towards the Giant Castle, Rito and Mikan are the only ones feeling a bit uneasy, because they're on a completely different place from their home. "This place is amazing, Lala." Rito said to feel more at ease. "Hehe, Thank You."

He immediately thought that he will own all this if he becomes the King, but he shrugged that off.

The ride is not a long one, as they quickly greeted with the giant entrance of that the Deviluke Castle. As the guards open the gate, Rito and Mikan couldn't help but to feel amazed at the sight behold them. Grandeur is the word to describe it.

"It's been a long time since we met… Yuuki Rito." The Voice from inside immediately called his name upon the opening of the door. They stepped in to the castle and faced none other than The King of The Universe, or so he calls himself, Gid Lucione Deviluke.

"We're home, Father." Lala, Momo, and Nana said in unison. "Welcome back, my dear daughters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Deviluke." Mikan said politely, "Mau!" Celine exclaimed innocently as Mikan and Rito bowed together.

"No need to be so formal to me, don't worry." He assured her. "It's been a long time, Lala's father."

The King nodded to his sentence, and speak, "You should know why I bring you here, right?" He asked Rito. "Yeah, you said that there's something you want to talk about, and also…"

"… The Tournament." Gid continued.

Rito nodded, then continued, "What is it about, exactly?" He asked hesitantly.

Gid smirked, Rito immediately know that he had something in mind. "Just like the name, it will be a tournament."

"Well… I know about that, c'mon! Why do you want to host a tournament all of a sudden?" He asked again. "Heh, this is no ordinary tournament where the winner will get a Special Prize or something, oh no…"

Gid stopped. The Tension is building up in the Big Room where they currently standing. "…This Tournament, will decide who's the next King of The Universe will be."

"!"

"Father, you don't mean…" Momo said to her father. "That's right, I will put my status as The King of The Universe for this tournament, the Winner will replace me and will take my place in the throne of Deviluke." He said nonchalantly.

"But that's…" Nana said before being interrupted. "This is of my own accord, I wanted to know who's great enough to inherit the throne from me, and of course, Yuuki Rito…" He looked at the mentioned teen.

"…I am expecting big from you, you shall participate in the Tournament, but if you lose…"

Rito gulped, clearly nervous from the Tension that was just built up. "…You have to say goodbye to my daughters as you will not be allowed to step your feet on this planet, and prohibited to make contact of any sort with The Royal Family of Deviluke."

"!"

"No Way! That's too…"

"Quiet, Lala! That is why I'm expect great things from you, now what're you gonna do? Shall you step out from this, and be separated forever from my daughters, or step in and participate and bet your own life and hope that you're gonna win? The Tournament will be no joke, I will gather up the strongest participant from all over Universe and collect them to fight in a Battle. Now! Choose, Yuuki Rito!"

"Hehehe, what do you think my answer will be?" Rito smirked, "I will participate! And I'll show you that I am worthy enough to be the King! I will not back down, I won't falter, I will push forward and Win! Sign me In!"

"Good Answer."

* * *

 _A Few Hours later_

Having been assigned to his own room in one of the wings of the castle, Yuuki Rito flopped down on the bed and thought about his decision to participate in the Tournament. Like The King said, It will not be easy, the Strongest Fighters and Warriors all over universe will be participating in this Battle and they will not hold back, as the Prize isn't just gold or glamours, it's the Title of The King.

But He doesn't really care about who's he gonna face later, he's more concerned about how if he loses, he will never be able to meet with Lala, Momo, or Nana. The Thought itself sent shivers down his spine as he gotten more and more nervous.

Looking around his room to forget about the Tournament for a while, he gawked at how the room was decorated. Everything is well on place, perfectly designed and decorated. Almost unbelievable that this is just The Guest Room. He Noticed a TV-ish panel in front of him, of course it is not the same TV that he knows back on Earth, but It looks a lot like it, albeit more futuristic in design.

He picked up the remote which is smaller than an ordinary TV remote and turned on the TV before swiping through various channel. Most of the Channels are just Space News, Telling things about space, The Space Entertainment program, Space Games, The Devilukean's Kitchen hosted by Gorgon von Ramsey, and even some Movies.

While watching some shows randomly, he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

At first he thought that was Lala, or the others, but when he opened the door, a completely different and unknown person appeared before him. She has her face covered, and she looks pretty similar to Lala in terms of appearance.

"You are Yuuki Rito, correct?" She spoke softly, her voice could make even the most perverted man into a gentleman in a second. "Y- Yes." Rito replied nervously, sensing a Royal Aura around her.

"May I come in?"

"Y-Yes please."

As she walks inside the room, a really charming aura follows behind her, easy enough to calm any enraged or angry men, even people for that matters.

"P-Please take a seat…" Rito said politely, despite not knowing who she actually is. "Thank you." She said before taking a seat in the prepared chair.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sephie Michaela Deviluke." She continued, "… I am The Mother of Lala, Momo, and Nana."

"Their mother? Then… you are…" Rito said nervously, starting to know who she is, and in fact having an idea of who she might be. "…The Queen of Deviluke?" He asked.

"That's right… I am."

"I-I-It's an honor to m-meet you!" Rito exclaimed nervously as he bowed down.

She chuckled seeing Rito's reaction then continued, "Me too. I always wanted to meet my daughter's fiancee." She said. "Ah, ahaha…"

"But I also heard that Lala's not the only one?" She asked him, which startled Rito. "Urg…" He looked away, hoping to avoid Sephie's question. "You can't hide it anymore, Rito-san. It's pretty clear that my other two daughters already fell for you too." She said.

"And it's not only them, there are more too."

"S-Sorry…" He said quietly. "It's okay. As long as you take care of them good.."

The next few seconds were silent, before Sephie said, "You're also participating in the tournament, right?" She asked. "Y-Yes!"

"I see, then good luck. And be careful, I've never seen Gid this serious before. Although…" She said. "What is it?" Rito asked Sephie, who suddenly went silent. "No, nothing… good luck for tomorrow, Rito-san." She then walked out and closed the door, leaving Rito alone in his room.

Outside Rito's room, Sephie is still wondering why her husband suddenly holds a tournament like this, this is not like him. _"I guess he has… another plan…"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Tomorrow comes by really fast for Rito, as he cannot stop himself from thinking about how the Tournament will go.

Waking up, he noticed that there are some attire already prepared for him in regards to him participating. The attire consists of a black coat, a dark grey shirt, a pair of dark trousers and dark colored boots. Well, Gid sure loves dark colors. He wore the attire and took a good look of himself, he looked literally like a detective and the coat really gives a 'Black-Swordsman' vibe like in a certain anime.

The clothes perfectly matches his body shape. Almost unbelievable, in fact he take a look at himself again and he thought that it suits him perfectly. "Huh, never thought I'll see myself wearing things like this." He said to himself.

He stretched his body around and noticed that even the attire actually follows his body movements, as if it integrates itself into his body. "Dang, this is impressive. What kind of material is this, I wonder?"

"Neemrokian's Wool." A voice suddenly appeared from the door. Rito looked at the source and spotted Momo at the door.

"Momo…"

"Good morning, Rito-san." She said non-chalantly. Although, she may not seems worried, believe me, she is. "Come on, Nana. It's no use hiding there." She called out to her twin sister, who is hiding behind the wall.

"G-Good Morning, Rito…" Nana said quietly. "Good morning, you two." He said.

"Rito-san, I'll make sure to cheer at you from the audience's seat. Make sure you won't lose, okay?" Momo said to assure Rito. "Of course I'll win."

"Rito…" Nana called out his name and pulled his coat to get his attention. "…Don't lose, okay? You have to win this… for us." She said softly. He grabbed her arms and assured her, "I won't lose. I'll make sure of that."

Nana smiled and nodded at his response before Rito stepped out of his room and into the preparation room, where all the participants should've gathered.

* * *

" _Greetings, Participants."_ A Voice echoed through the giant auditorium where all the tournament participants already gathered. It was Gid's.

" _I am The King of Deviluke, Gid Lucione Deviluke. And as you may know, I held this tournament to determine who's strong enough to suceed me. Strong enough to inherit my throne. Strong enough… to rule the universe."_

His speech made every participant's spirit excited and burned with excitement.

" _There will be 32 participants from all over the Universe, and do not even underestimate any of them, for I already chose the best of the best from all the warriors and fighters this Universe has to offer. That means that each of you will have to fight four times before advancing to the Finals in which there will be only two remaining fighters, given if you are strong enough to survive."_

32 opponents, 4 fights, and onto the finals where he will face against the last opponent and win the whole tournament. Easy. Easier said than done.

" _And with that, I shall give my best regards to all of the fighters here, may the Luck be on your side."_

After he said that, the display that showed his face earlier turned into a chart showing every single fighters and participants. Rito saw his name on the chart, and he will face a fighter from Artorian, Sir Galant of Artorians.

And how convenient, his battle is the first to be held.

He got no time to relax as he stood up and headed towards the stadium, where the crowd are already prepared and cheering as he entered the dome and faced his first opponent.

" _I will not give up, I will win this tournament. I definitely will!"_ He thought to himself as the fire in his eyes burned with as much light as possible.

"THE FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT, FIGHT!" The Announcer exclaimed before both parties charged at each other at an overwhelming speed.


	34. Chapter 34 - The First Battle

**Chapter 34**

"Well then! We shall now start the first match! The Tournament that decides who will be the next King of The Universe shall now begin!" The Announcer yelled excitedly as he stood on top of a platform.

The Crowd cheered upon the announcement and a lot of them even waved and jumped around their seats to cheer upon their own preffered fighter. On one of the side of the arena, the top part of it, stood the VIP area, or more like VVVIP area as the current King of Deviluke, his wife and his daughters are watching from above.

"Before we start, we shall greet the current King of Deviluke, and The Royal Family, There he is! Gid Lucione Deviluke!" The Announcer said to the Crowd before they went loud and cheered for the said King.

"Tch. They're so loud." Nana said as she plugged her own ears with her fingers. "Well… we're lucky we're not sitting down there." Momo said in response to her twin sister. "Seriously… The Crowd is too over-reacting. Right, Ane-ue?" Nana asked her older sister for her opinion, but when she looked at her, she had a worried and nervous expression.

Realizing this, Nana immediately went silent and focused on the arena, right when the first fighter was about to be announced.

"To begin the first match, let us cheer for the Fighter from Artorian, a Planet known for their nobility and warrior race, This is Sir Galant of Planet Artorian!" The Announcer called the first fighter onto the arena.

The Man looks adult and pretty good-looking, he is wearing a silver armor that shows his nobility and elegance, and is also shown to carry a sword. He has a medium-length white hair that reaches out to his shoulder, and once he entered the arena, Nana swore that she heard a lot of girls fangirling to his looks.

"Hm. Looks lame." Nana said annoyed. "Agreed." Gid responded to his daughter.

"For his opponent! The Brave Man who was called from Planet Earth into Deviluke, This is him! The Earthling, Yuuki Rito!" The Announcer exclaimed excitedly, it seems that he's excited to whoever entered the stage. Before Rito entered, a lot of the audience seemingly said the same thing, _'Earth? Never heard of that planet before.'_ This slightly annoyed the three sisters, and once Rito entered the cheer from the crowd is not as huge as the previous fighter's entrance. The Only ones excited are probably the Royal Family.

That Galant is taller compared to Rito's height, it maybe because he's older but who knows?

' _He looks plain.'  
'He is nothing compared to that man.'  
'That Boy is so young, Are you sure he's a fighter?'  
'There is no way that he could win against My Galant-sama!'_

Those were some chatters that could be faintly heard due to the sheer amount of chatters in the arena, mostly were just the same, though. This put an annoyed expression on the three sisters, and also The King himself.

"Fighters! Fight will all you've got! Don't worry, the whole Arena is protected by a force field that negates all destructive ability, that is as long as it's not as strong as The King's power at least."

The two stood against each other at the end to end of the arena. "My name is Galant from Planet Artorian, I shall be your opponent for this match, Earthling-dono."

"Ah, My name's Yuuki Rito. It's an honor to fight you for today." Rito responded, "Same here."

"Well then! The FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! BEGIN!"

* * *

The Two charges onto each other with their own respective swords and clashed upon impact. Rito managed to attack him dozens of time but somehow he blocked every single one of them. At The Last block, he clashed the sword and pushed Rito's away before changing his sword direction and aimed for his hip.

" _That was fast!"_ Rito thought to himself before moving his sword towards his attack and blocking it, barely blocking it.

The Two got away from each other and keeping their distance. "Impressive, you managed to match my reflexes in swordsmanship, I give you a salute for that." He said before looking at the sword in Rito's hand. "Cursed Sword Bladix, Said to be blood-thirsty and able to plow through everything in its path. Seems the Legend isn't entirely true." He said.

"We'll see about that, this blade's not at its full potential after all." Rito said casually. Even if he got hit, the injury won't be that fatal.

Galant charges onto Rito once again, clashed swords upon impact and he continously barrages Rito with a lot of slahes and attacks, though, Rito blocked every single one of them. Galant then take a good look at his blade and noticed how there weren't any scratches whatsoever. He takes a look at his blade and noticed a lot of scratches and damages from the attacks and the blocks before. So it's either Rito blocked the attack without putting much restrain on the blade or either The Bladix is really an almost indestructible sword.

"What is it? Not wanting to attack?" Rito asked him. "No. I'm just impressed that you made this blade damaged. Almost no one could do this. But I'll finish this now!"

Without warning, He charges onto Rito with superhuman speed and unleashed a technique. **"Artoria Sword Technique, Dance of The Round Table!"** He barraged Rito with countless fast movement of his blade that caught Rito off guard at once and made him dropped the Bladix. "Crap!"

"With this, it's finished!" He then proceed to attack Rito by slashing him from the top. Although…

"!"

The Whole crowd went awestruck, and that includes Galant as he saw his opponent blocking his attack. _With his hands!_

"What in the?!" He said confused.

Rito pushed his sword back which also threw Galant back several meters. Rito stood up and walked towards his opponent. "You, what are you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what I am." He said as he extends his arm and pulled the Bladix with an invisible force. "What matters is, are we continuing this fight?" He continued.

Galant stood up and took a battle stance and prepared for his attacks, this time, Rito charges onto him at an overwhelming speed. And, if possible it is faster than Galant's speed.

" _I-Impossible!"_ The Knight thought to himself as Rito commenced the Last Attack and broke his only sword. The Force pushed him back and made him land on his back, completely vulnerable to attack and with this chance, Rito pointed Bladix at his neck and stabbed him, only to stop at a close call. However, that in itself releases a strong wind force that pushes all dusts and debris away from the point of his sword.

"…" It was silent for a few moments, the arena and the audience. "I commit defeat." Galant said, accepting his defeat.

"SURPRISING! Sir Galant commit defeat! The Earthling, Yuuki Rito wins!" The Announcer yelled before the arena went crazy and cheered upon the victory of the unexpected. Rito swings the blade around and extended it before it dissapeared as he stored it back in his 'void storage'.

"Hmm. I have finally found someone stronger than me in swordsmanship, It seems that I have to train more. Next time we meet, Yuuki Rito. Be sure to prepare your sword."

"You bet." He said. Galant then walked towards the exit with a smile on his face as he has accepted his defeat.

* * *

"He Won! Rito won!" Nana exclaimed happily at her sisters. "Yes, Rito-san won!" Momo also had a happy expression on her face. Lala, who has a nervous expression before is now showing a more relaxed expression. "Rito won…"

"By the way, Momo…" Nana asked. "Hm?"

"You have arranged a seat for _them_ right?" Nana asked her sister again. "Ah. Don't worry I have already ordered the VIP seat for _them._ See? They're at the VIP balcony."

VIP Balcony 

"Ah! Rito won! He Won!" Mikan exclaimed at the others who were sitting besides her.

Wait…

Who else is with Mikan?


	35. Chapter 35 - I Like You

**Chapter 35**

"I can't believe that I lost. I have finally found someone stronger than me in swordsmanship, It seems that I have to train more. Next time we meet, Yuuki Rito. Be sure to prepare your sword." Galant said while standing up before extending his hand in a fist bump motion.

"You bet." Rito responded with a fist bump and the announcer let both parties leave the arena.

After leaving the Arena, Rito flopped down to the sofa in the waiting room where he previously been. He sighed, "Just one match and it's already tiring me, though I didn't go all out before, but still… He's not bad." He said while still laying on the sofa.

He tilted his head to see the TV screen and saw the new fighters entering the Arena and are getting ready for the fight. He grabbed the remote and turned off the screen, seemingly uninterested in the battle. "There's no way I could watch another battle, not when I'm this tired." He looked up the ceiling.

"I have to battle four more times? Wonder if I could survive that long…" He said before slowly closing his eyes due to exhaustion.

Not so long after, he felt something's different with the sofa he previously slept on. Now, it is softer, and… warmer? Wait… something's not right here.

He slowly opened his eyes and met with another pair of Dark Blue eyes. As he makes up who it is, his vision become clearer and revealed a Red hair that is very familiar to him. As he slowly realized who that is, he starts to speak up.

"Ahem. Kurosaki-san." He spoke. "Hm?"

"I have some question. First, am I laying down your lap?" He asked to the 'innocent' Mea. "Yes." She said while nodding.

"And also…" He immediately got up. "… How did you get here?!"

"That is some great change in tone." She responded. "Please, answer." He said.

She giggled at his reaction and started explaining the whole story.

* * *

"Nana and Momo invited you?" He asked the girl who is now sitting besides him on the sofa. "Yes, ah. But it's not only me, Haruna-senpai, Kotegawa-senpai, Yami onee-chan, oh and also Neme and apparently Kujou-senpai also come after Tenjouin-senpai told her to."

"I was not told about this…"

By this point, Neme was already living with Mea after that incident that separated The 'Evil' and The 'Good' Nemesis. Although it is pretty weird imagining Mea as the Older-Sister type.

"Senpai…" She called out to him. "Ah, yes?"

"I saw your battle! You were amazing!" She exclaimed with a beam of smile. "Ah, thanks. Where did you sit?"

"The VIP Seat, the view is great! I can see the whole fight from up there!"

"Ahaha.. you really like seeing fights don't you, Mea?"

"Yes! They got me really excited! Ah, but your previous opponent's shitty…" She said with a look of dissapointment in her face. "Really now? Didn't you say that the battle's amazing?" He asked.

"I said that YOU are amazing, not the opponent, knowing Rito-senpai, you can beat him with no sweat. Were you holding back?" She asked him in turn. "Ah… Y-Yes…"

"Hmm, that might explain why you need to take such a time just to beat him." She said. "…Honestly, why would a lot of girls like that man? He may have looks, but strenght-wise, he's nothing." She continued.

Rito just sit there and chuckle at every remarks that she said. And now, he has seen the side of Mea that rarely everybody else sees.

Suddenly, a knock appeared from the door and a voice could be heard, albeit muffled, from outside the door. "Mea? You in there?" Judging by the tone of the voice, it was none other than Nana. She opened the door and spotted Mea and Rito sitting besides each other on the sofa.

"There you are, Rito too." Nana said to both individuals. "I was just visiting him and saw him sleeping."

"I see. Come on! Everyone's already waiting for both of you!"

"Waiting?"

* * *

"Ah! There they are!" Momo said after she spotted the three of them. "Rito-san, where have you been?" She asked the just arrived Rito. "Sorry, I was too tired to get back to my room, and just slept… in the waiting room."

"Jeez, even though I already waited for you here…" She said while pouting. "Sorry, Sorry."

With that aside, the four of them started walking towards the Giant Room in which they visted the day before. "But damn, this place's huge." Rito said. "Of course it is, It's The Deviluke Castle after all." Nana said to him in response to his previous statement.

While still walking towards the giant hall, they met with an unexpected figure that was supposed to meet them in the hall. "Father!" Momo exclaimed as soon as she saw her father. "Yo, nice match there, Yuuki."

"What are you doing here? I think we're supposed to meet you at the Hall once the matches ended." Nana asked her father, the King. "I got bored, besides I'm only interested in Yuuki Rito's battle afterall."

"Th-then what about the special seat? So no one's there?" Rito's turn to ask. "No worries, my Wife is there still observing the fights, and it also seems that she's getting bored though."

"You sure you're going to leave her there?"

"More importantly, I want to talk to you."

After both of them went their own ways and left the three girls to reunite with the others, Gid and Rito are now standing by the balcony viewing the panorama of Planet Deviluke. It certainly is pretty similar and yet, different from Earth.

"For today, you're going to have one match, and no match whatsoever for the next day. So you're free to do what you pleases. But for the day after tomorrow, you will be immediately put into two battles a day. So prepare yourselves and do not underestimate the next opponents, The first one may be weak, but the next ones… they may be stronger than you expected." Gid explained to Rito.

"I see, so tomorrow's kind of a free day, right?"

"Yup. But mind you, do not slack off or underestimate the next battles."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Oh, and you can use the next day to take a tour around the City if you want to, or even possible, the whole planet. Bring my daughters and the other girls along with you." Gid said.

* * *

"So in the end, we all go huh…" Rito said as now he's sitting inside a 'private' train that blazes through part of the cities like it's nothing. The 'private' train is a VIP train for the Royal Families and their guests to take a trip along Deviluke.

Rito looked outside the window and viewed the scenery whereas everyone else is busy either playing, or just chatting with one another. Whilst in the middle of his thought, Momo sat right besides him. "What do you think about our Planet, Rito-san?" She asked.

"Hmm, it's kind of like earth, but at the same time, different." He said. "We're going pretty fast, huh? It seems like we just passed another district in just mere seconds." He continued.

"Well, the planet itself is not as big as earth to begin with."

"You maybe right, but then again, we are going at roughly a thousand km per hour afterall."

After a few minutes, they reached their destination, the popular tourist spot for all of the universe's race. After their arrival, Lala and her sisters are pretty much welcomed there, as they ARE the Royal Family afterall.

"Phew, it's though getting out of that crowd. Honestly…" Nana said, annoyed.

"Hey look! They actually got a Japanese food stand here… wait what?" Rito asked out of confusion and curiosity, but a certain person's attention was surely got after he mentioned it. "How could it even ended up here?" He asked again.

"No matter, I will not let this chance go to waste." A certain golden ex-assassin suddenly emerges and launched towards the stand. "Ah! Yami-san! Wait!" Mikan followed soon afterwards.

"And off they go…" Lala said once she saw Mikan chasing out Yami with a comparable speed.

"Ah! I'm going there!" Nana said as she pointed to one of the shop that apparently showcases some rare species of animals.

"Nana… don't go off too far by yourself." Momo said as she followed her twin into the shop. Mea followed her shortly after. "Make sure to call us after you're done, okay?" Rito yelled to Momo who's not that far yet.

" 'Kay!"

"Nana and Momo rarely go outside of Devilukean Castle. There's no wonder they would be acting like this. Though, they like going outside of you house, Rito."

"I see… they never go outside like this, huh?"

"No… we always study and forced to behave ourselves as princesses. So we rarely go outside and have fun. Well, but I tend to break the rules, though."

"Well, It's just down to the five of us then." He said. Him, Lala, Haruna, Yui, and Rin.

They both walked around the district while looking at various shops as well. But then came across a high tower that seems like they could look at the view from up there. "Rito, let's go inside!" Lala invited him into the tower, seemingly interested on how it offers.

"Well, everyone let's go."

After they reached the top, Rito noticed that Rin has been acting weird. "Senpai? What's wrong?" He said to her, who has been avoiding the window for a while. "Ah,… n-nothing."

He took a grasp of the situation and come into a conclusion. "Senpai… perhaps you… are afraid of heights?"

"!"

He had hit the nail.

"Rito-kun?" Yui called out to the boy. "What happened?"

"Hm? Nothing, I'm just going to accompany senpai down, it seems she's not feeling rather well." He answered. "R-really? Are you okay?"

"Nah, don't worry, go and enjoy the view, we'll join you when senpai feels better."

* * *

"So, why do you still come up even though you're scared of heights?" He asked the older girl. "I… just don't want to get in everyone's way on having fun."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to force yourself." He said, assuring her with a smile. She could've sworn ever since that day, she would skip a beat everytime she saw him smile.

Before long, she already knew… that she's…

"Well, let's get back up. I'm sure everyone's—"

"Y-Yuuki Rito… Can I say something to you?"

"Hm? What is it, senpai?"

"I… lik—"

* * *

"Rito-kun and Senpai sure is taking their time…" Haruna said to Lala and Yui. "We're also done here, I've called the others to meet up at the tall tower so that it will be easier for them to find it." Lala said.

"Let's go down."

After the lift shows that they're already at ground level, it dings and opened its door.

"Rito! We're done—" Lala stopped after witnessing Rito and Rin.

"I like—"

* * *

"Ane-ue told us to meet at that tall tower." Nana said after looking at her phone's screen. "Kay! Let's go!" Nana, Momo, Mea, Yami and Mikan started walking towards the Tall tower. Upon arriving there, they witnessed Rito and Kujou-senpai while Rito was standing in front of her and it seems like she wants to say something.

"I like you ever since you saved me from that sword!" Rin said to Rito while being completely oblivious that the other girls are listening to her.

"EH? EHHH?!"

Rito could also hear yells coming from his left and his right. As he spotted that all of the girls have gathered in one spot out of pure F-ing coincidence, he has come to a conclusion that he's…

"…in a pinch."


	36. Chapter 36 - Guilt

**Chapter 36**

"Mea-nee!" The Little Neme called out to her familiar red-haired guardian, also 'big sister' who had just got home from the Tourist Central. For some apparent reason, Neme and Celine decided to stay instead of coming with them to the City, but they still had a lot of fun playing at the playground that also used to be The Princesses'.

"I'm back, Neme!" She responded with as much enthusiast as her 'little sister'. However, that's not really the same for the others.

"Woah, what happened to all of you?" The King asked as soon as he saw the awkward situation/silence they're in. "Um… Nothing? Right?" Momo replied nervously and tried to convince her father to cover the awkwardness. "Y-Yeah! Nothing happened!" Rito said as soon as Momo finished her question.

"Hmm… I see…" Gid said with a smirk on his face, "I think I get what's going on."

Well… Basically…

 _ **A Few Hours earlier**_

" _I like you ever since you saved me from that sword!" As soon as Rito heard the confession, he looked around to see if anyone saw this kind-of embarassing moment, but he never expected the others to saw him._

 _After looking around, he came to a conclusion that he is in fact, in a pinch._

And it just got awkward for the rest on the way back.

"WH-What do you mean you get it?" Rito asked nervously. "Nah, Don't mind me. Mind your own love life and also…" Gid said as he walked away but stopped immediately only to look at Rito. "…Good Luck surviving."

"Huh?"

* * *

"So, did you survive?" Gid asked Rito a few hours after he said good luck, and truth be told, it's no good luck.

"Barely. Some of them are throwing dagger gazes at me, and some of them even refused to talk to me." Rito responed with a long sigh. "… I wonder if they hate me now…"

"What? That's no hate, that's jealousy! Don't you understand?" He asked the boy. "Huh? Jealousy?"

Gid sighed, "Do you really have to be that dense of a person?"

"No, I understand that it's jealousy, but… why would they even avoid me? Oh, wait… this kind of situation has ever happened in an anime that I've watched."

"I don't understand what you exactly mean but I think you're getting it."

"But I haven't done anything!" Rito exclaimed. "Boy, jealousy comes in more ways than one, some may avoid you, and some may even got more… 'aggresive' to you…" Gid sighed, "… You don't know my struggle when my wife got jealous. It's hell for me."

"Um… sorry."

"What're you apologizing for?" Gid said before handing him a File. "Here. This is the profile of your next opponent, make sure you take a good look into it." Gid continued.

"Ah, thanks." Rito said before Gid started walking towards the door. "Why are you doing all of this? You know, you take your time to chat with me, helping me, and even telling me that you expect big from me."

"Heh, don't make it sound that I root for you, kid. But that's because…" He replied before stopping. "… Well, you'll know sooner or later. Night."

And with that, The King took his way outside of Rito's room, where he saw a girl with a long dark brown hair waiting right besides the door. She bowed as soon as Gid saw her, Gid just smiled and notioned her to go inside.

"E-Excuse me." A familiar voice caught Rito's attention as he was just going to read the files that Gid gave him. "Come in." He said, telling the voice that she may come in.

Opening the door, the girl revealed herself as none other that the one that had just confessed to him a few hours ago, Rin. "Kujou-senpai?"

"Yuuki Rito, I wanted to talk to you about what happened—" Before she finished, she suddenly blushed and stopped her sentence. "—I just wanted to talk to you."

"Y-Yes…"

A few minutes have passed since Rin took a seat next to him on the bed, and there's nothing else but silence. "Um… about what happened…" Rito was the first to break the ice, before he saw Rin's face suddenly heat up with embarrasment.

"Uh… you said you want to talk about it, right?"

"Y-Yes… I um… I'm sorry."

Hearing this, Rito perked up. "Why're you apologizing, senpai? You're not at fault, aren't you?"

"Yes. But somehow I just felt the need to apologize to you. It's because of me, right?" She said, bowing her head down as if feeling guilty. "What's because of you?"

"That the others act like… you know, distant?"

"Ah, I see… you noticed as well, huh? Don't worry though, it's not because of you."

"But still! I feel guilty…" She stopped as she bowed her head down once again, "…Yet despite that, I feel relieved." She continued.

"… I don't care if you thought of me as just 'someone' or just as your senpai. But one thing's for sure, my feelings for you, won't change."

Hearing it suddenly put a light blush on Rito's face and he could've sworn that he felt his heart skip slightly. "I… I never thought of you as just someone, senpai…"

"Hm? So what do you think of the others then?"

"Well… I always thought of them as… special to me…" Rito said as he relaxed his body. "… That includes you, senpai." Now, it's Rin's turn to once again, blush.

"Gee, Did you say that to the other girls too?"

"Haha, maybe." Rito chuckled.

Rito and Rin keep chatting through the night, unknown to them the others are eavesdropping on them, blushing as well.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"As The previous contestant that made the entire Arena surprised of his ability comes in, the entire Arena goes insane as he walked in, Please give applause to… Yuuki Rito!" The Announcer said as Rito made his way into the Arena, where his opponent is waiting.

"Today's 1st battle, and the 2nd battle overall! BEGIN!"


	37. Chapter 37 - Unexpected

**Chapter 37**

"Rito-kun!" The familiar light green-haired princess of Memorze's voice suddenly called out to her self-proclaimed love of her life. Without enough time to react, Rito got tackled before even saying a word.

"Run?" He said, taking a good look at her. "Sorry I'm late! There are a lot of business back on Earth and I can't come yesterday." She said.

"So that's why… Well, it's okay, don't let it bother you." Rito said before she nodded happily.

 _[Yuuki Rito, the Earth's representative. This Man is the one in which the King's eyes are set on.]_

He was just locking up his room before he heard Run's voice calling out to him. "Even though I didn't see your battle yesterday, I'm pretty sure you did great!" Run said while she and Rito are walking down the hallway towards the Arena. "Ahaha, Thanks." He chuckled.

They walked together for a while before finally meeting with the rest and went their own way. "Rito." Before walking towards the path that leads to the waiting room, Yami called out his name and made him turn his head towards her. "Promise me you won't lose. Because in the end, the one that will defeat you is me." She said, despite her slightly cold tone, she's surprisingly worried. Rito, in turn just smiled.

"I promise, I won't lose." He said as he smiled towards her. Yami in turn, also smiled warmly. "This maybe the 2nd battle overall, but don't let your guard down, as there may be stronger people ahead." Momo warned.

"I just have to fight two today, right? No big deal." He said cockily as he stretched out his gloves and smiled. "Don't take this lightly! You could be killed you know?" The concerned Yui suddenly exclaimed, which surprises Rito and caught him off guard for a split second.

"I told you, didn't I? I won't lose, no matter what happens." He said before taking the steps towards the Arena. "Rito! Good Luck!" Lala yelled from the spot she was standing, to Rito. He holds his hand up and put his thumb up before the Girls smiled and walked towards their own respective seats.

* * *

"…The 2nd Battle overall! BEGIN!" The Announcer yelled excitedly as two of the fighters faced against each other, waiting for their move.

"In the end, I didn't get the chance to read his bio…" Rito said as he waited patiently for his opponent's move.

"My name's Elhim, and I am a Magician from Meeriot. I hereby challenged you." He looks human-like, although half of his face is covered up, Rito could manage to see some aging in his face, most likely he's middle-aged. He wears a robe that covered his full body, except for his hands and, of course half of his face.

"So you're going to use Magic against me?" Rito asked. "Not merely just a magic, I could also predict your move, read your mind, read who you are…" He said before chanting a spell while holding a magical glass ball that he spawned out of nowhere.

"This is…"

Elhim said before stopping and despite the covered face, he looks… surprised, and… scared.

"It can't be…" He said as he dropped his magic glass ball and stopped his movements.

"U-Um…" Rito slowly called out to him.

"No… NO! There's no way! There's no way I could win against him! Let me out! I, I, I give up!"

And with that, without even battling, the Bell rings and declared Rito's victory. "Wh-What a surprising turn of event! The Fight is over without a fight!" The crowd began cheering, some are even whispering to each other.

"So, my words are useless then…" Back in the VIP lounge, Yami could be seen bowing and looking pretty… depressed at the fight. "No! I'm sure it has an impact on Rito-senpai, onee-chan!"

"Th-That's right, Yami-san!" Mikan and Mea who are trying to make Yami feel even slightly better are trying their hardest at it.

"But then again, it was pretty anti-climactic." Haruna said, slightly worried. "I wonder what he meant by his surrender…" Yui said.

"He couldn't win against him?" Rin is showing slightly more concern.

"Don't worry folks! As Yuuki Rito will be back for another Match today! Stay tuned as we will move to the next contestant…" The Announcer's voice echoed throughout the Arena.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"It's still bugging me… What does it mean?" Rito recalled his opponent's surrender as he flipped the pages of the bio on his next opponent. "My next opponent is… fire, huh? His power's apparently pyrokinesis, name… Brann from Ildinia."

" _Yuuki Rito, you are now allowed to enter the Arena to face your next opponent..."_ The Speaker suddenly said, calling Rito as he should now enter the Arena.

"Guess it's time." He said as he stood up and stretched, ready for the next faceoff.

As he walked into the Arena, the crowd went crazy and cheered, excited for the next turn of event. Across the Arena is Rito's next opponent. "Nice to meet you. I suppose you have known me by now?" He said, surprisingly friendly. "Yup. And you should know me by now too."

"I suppose so."

"THE THIRD BATTLE! BEGIN!" The Announcer yelled.

"Would you rather fight with bare hands or with weapons?" The Fireman asked. "Well, what do you prefer?"

"Personally, I prefer hand-to-hand combat." He said.

"Then so be it." Rito said before both of them charged onto each other, creating a shockwave in the process.

The two keep exchanging fists to fists, attacks to attacks. However, Rito managed to caught him off-guard and tackled him so that he fell. "How about that?"

"Not bad. But still…" He said before his body is engulfed in flames and forces Rito to back up as Brann got back on his feet.

"Heh. Should've known you'd use that." Rito said before both of them once again, clashed.

After some more attack exchanges, it eventually become a battle of endurance as Fireman suddenly started to feel exhausted. "Giving up?" Rito asked nonchalantly. He smirked.

"No way. Just when it's getting good!" He suddenly charges onto Rito, hoping to caught him offguard, however to his surprise, Rito dodged the attack by jumping high in the air.

"Let's finish this."


	38. Chapter 38 - Worries

**Chapter 38**

"Too slow, Fireman." Rito said cockily as he dodged the last ditch attack by his opponent before jumping high up in the air.

"Let's finish this." He then holds both of his hands to close his eyes as he begin to charge a lightning bolt from his eyes. It was a big one, as Brann was held back by the sheer amount of power the bolt has. However, despite this, he managed to block it with a fire shield, despite being pushed back and slowly losing his power.

Before he passed out, though, Rito stopped the bolt and take a look at the exhausted opponent in front of him as he landed back on the ground. "Still going to continue?" He asked.

Brann, still kneeled down after the sheer force, smirked. "You know I'm no match against you." Brann said as he sat down, tired after releasing so much of his power. He then holds his hand up, "I yield."

The crowd instantly cheered and went nuts after the display of Rito's amazing power and Brann's surrender. Some of them cheered, some of them angered, some of them fanboyed/fangirled. The Announcer then said, "That will be Yuuki Rito's last appearance today, folks! Now, as we move onto the next…"

* * *

"That was AWESOME, Rito-kun!" Run exclaimed as she hugged Rito as soon as she saw him. "Th-Thanks." He smiled as he patted the light green haired princess of Memorze.

"But I never expected the 2nd Battle to end so quickly…" Haruna said to no one in particular. "I was surprised too. He just suddenly gave up and ran away." Rito said.

The Girls and Rito are now gathered around in Rito's unexceptionally large room.

"Forget about the 2nd battle, It's the third one that got my blood pumping! Especially when you said 'Let's finish this.' Aahh!" Mea exclaimed ever so happily that it's worrying everyone. She had always liked action-pumped battle like this, but isn't she acting a bit too… fangirly?

"Mea, calm down." Nana said, trying to calm down the fangirling Mea. "Eeh… doesn't it get you excited too, Nana-chan?" She asked in turn. "Eh? Well, Um… Yeah, of course." She said hesitantly, clearly embarassed.

"See? Even Nana-chan is impressed, senpai!"

Rito just chuckled in response as Nana quickly blushed and tried to scold her friend to no avail.

This kind of situation always warms his heart for some reason. Looking at everyone chatting and talking ever so lively, the laughs, the yells, and more importantly, the smiles. And once again, he remembered what _'he'_ said, _"Your wives are waiting for you."_

'Wives', that's the only thing that piqued his interest, what does he mean by that? Why does it have to be plural? Are there more? More than one? Those thoughts run through Rito's head as he wiped his eyes with the two of his fingers, "Why now?" He mumbled quetly so that no one noticed. But somehow, a single pair of eyes managed to land their way to Rito's slightly uncomfortable face.

As Momo looked over to Rito, she can't help but to be concerned over what he's actually thinking. She is worried. She moved closer to him and noticed he's not paying attention to her, as if he's deep in his own mind. "Rito-san" She calls him with her usual tone and notioned him to go to the balcony to talk, just the two of them.

He got up, and thanks to the lively situation, no one noticed that Momo and Rito are gone as they continued to chatter. "What's up, Momo? Suddenly wanting to talk to me." He asked her, her eyes are pointed towards the view of Deviluke's sunset. She was quiet for quite some time before she breaks it herself, "Rito-san… Is something bothering you?" She asked something that caught Rito off-guard for a split second.

"Uh, what do you mean?" He replied, trying to hide it. "I know that I may not be much of a help, but at least I could lend you an ear, please tell me." She said, different from The Momo that he knew, she is usally teasing and playful, also seducing and assertive at times, but who knows that she has a more caring side to herself?

"Bothering me, huh?" He said as he leaned his back towards the balcony's fence. He suddenly recalled the thought that he had just a few moments ago. "… It's just… I've been thinking… is this all okay?" He continued. "Eh?" She said, surprised at his statement.

"You know that this tournament is the only chance for me to get you three back, if I lose, I… We will never meet again, so I was thinking… Am I being a bother? Not just to you, to all of those girls inside…" He said before glancing at his right palm. "…My power too, ever since I got these, it has been nothing but danger. By now, I know than all of them L- ahm. L-like me, so… it's just… concerning me…" He continued, but instead of a reassurance, he got a giggle from Momo instead.

"There's no mistaking that they all love you, but I doubt that they ever feel bothered or even slightly unsafe around you." She said with a soft voice. "In fact, I think that they feel way safer around you, including me, of course." She continued.

"Momo…"

"If they feel unsafe around you, why did they keep coming after you instead?" She made Rito's eyes widened by saying that. "Knowing you, Rito-san, you will do anything to protect us, even if it will cost your own life. No matter the danger, you don't care. You only wanted to protect the one you love the most. That's… what I love about you."

Rito's face suddenly flashed a shade of red after Momo just indirectly confessed, although he still tried to keep his cool. "Ah, Is that so… I see…" He said, trying to hide his blush. Momo however, just smiled at his 'cute' behaviour.

"My, Rito-san, did you just blush?" She asked teasingly while holding her right hand in front of her mouth. "Eh, Ah, Um.. this is…" He got nervous, for the first time in a while, he is nervous. After quite a while holding the cool front of his, Momo managed to turn him back, albeit briefly, to the classic Yuuki Rito's personality.

Feeling satisfied after teasing the one she dearly loves, she moves closer to him and rests her head on his chest, with both of her palms touching the sides of his chest. Rito, in response, caressed her hair with his right hand, while the other find their way to her waist. He moved her closer to him and the two stayed like that for a while.

"By the way, Rito-san…" She broke the little moment they had with the call of his name. "…Do you really thought of us as… 'special to you'?" She continued.

"Uhm, so you heard it, huh?" He said while scratching the back of his head. "Not only me though…" She teased. "Ahh… Everyone?" He groaned.

"Everyone."

* * *

The Next day has begun and the 4th battle is going to start as Rito waited for his name to be called from the Waiting Room. And again, he has yet to view the data of his opponent, as he had no time to review them yesterday. Well, just as he was about to read it…

"Contestant Yuuki Rito, you are next." One of the staff called him from the speaker installed in his room. "Great, just in time." He groaned as he closed the data of his opponent and started walking towards the arena.

Once again, the reaction of the audience are not surprising. Thanks to his previous performance, he has gained quite a popularity in Deviluke and other planets as well. It doesn't seem that his popularity will go down anytime soon, as he is about to enter another fight that will (probably) make him even more popular.

"Now, Everyone! The Moment that y'all've been waiting for… Give a round of applause for… Yuuki Rito!" The Announce yelled to the whole Arena like he always do. The Cheers and Applause were bigger than before, more than Rito ever imagined. Has he really become this famous?

As he made his way onto the Arena, the whole audience went crazy and cheered him the cheer that he never expected to get.

"And now… His opponent shall be… ." The Announcer called out to Rito's next opponent. The figure was shone upon as it reveals a man with a white suit and a creepy looking Grin on his face.

"Uh…" Rito and the whole arena went quiet. It seems that Rito's not the only one who's pretty much surprised. "…Shall we fight then?" He asked.

"Fool. You are not going to fight me…" He said with his generic mad-scientist-old-man's voice. "Huh?"

"I am not going to fight, but I am going to be represented by… My CREATION!" Just after he said that, a giant that is even bigger than the Hulk but as equally scary bursts in and destroyed a small part of the entrance because of his sheer size.

"…Now GO! Show The Universe that we will win this tournament!" The Doc said before his monstrosity of a monster charges onto Rito at a pretty… fair speed. It Roared as it charges an attack, but Rito dodged the attack with no problem and no sweat.

' _Is this really the opponent?'_ He thought, seemingly bored. _'I think my previous opponent is much better at fighting than this bulk. It doesn't even have any strategy, just charge and attack, repeat.'_ He continued thinking.

He continued hopping around while dodging its slow attack until he's almost bored. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID CREATURE, DESTROY HIM IMMEDIATELY!" The Doc yelled to the monster which made him rage even more.

"You know what they said, the bigger they are…" Rito said as he flew towards its stomach at an astounding speed and landed a strong punch enough for the monster to clutch its stomach and tumbled down 'till he passed out.

"That is not even all that hard." Rito said before the announcer announced his win and the whole audience engulfed the whole arena in Cheers.

* * *

It was just a few hours until the next match, as the Final is approaching and there were just two fighters left.

"Contestant Yuuki Rito, you are next." The Speaker called out his name, telling him to go immediately to the Arena, where his next and final opponent is going to clash. The Final.

This Battle shall determine his fate…


	39. Chapter 39 - The Final(?)

**Chapter 39**

"This is it…" Rito mutters under his breath as he walked towards the Arena, already preparing for his final battle.

 _Yes, this is it, the battle that he definitely must win._

 _He just can't lose._

"HERE HE IS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE MAN WHO HAD SURPRISED THOUSANDS AND MILLIONS OF AUDIENCES ALL OVER THE UNIVERSE FOR HIS STAGGERING VICTORY CHAIN! PLEASE WELCOME, THE UNDEFEATABLE, UNSHAKEABLE, UNBREAKABLE WARRIOR FROM THE BLUE PLANET… YUUKI RITO!"

 _He won't ever forgive himself if he lose here. Never._

He walked towards the Arena, receiving an unbelievable amount of roar from all over the Arena. Honestly, Rito never paid attention to the audiences and their cheers or roars, but he really never expected this.

"NOW ONTO THE FINAL, EVERYONE! AS OUR FIGHTERS WILL CLASH TOGETHER IN THE FINAL, WE SHOULD WELCOME THE OPPONENT OF YUUKI RITO!"

His opponent walked in and he looked pretty plain, he is pretty young, with a hair that reaches to his shoulder and a fine clothing that could even make the Richest of the Rich jealous, it is pretty clear that he is a member of some sort of Royal Family.

But in appearance, he looks like he don't have any special abilities, like, at all.

"My name is Lord Haiden, and I shall be the one who win this tournament." He said cockily with a tone that immediately annoys Rito and the Girls.

"What the heck? Who does he think he is?" Nana snapped as she stood up, feeling annoyed at the opponent's cocky and arrogant attitude.

"… The Hands of The Princesses shall be guided by me towards our blossoming ceremony…" Haiden continued, which further annoys the previously mentioned.

"Well, yeah, let's have a fair fig—" Rito said before getting cut off. "Pathethic. How can a commoner, a mere peasant like you even participate in this tournament? It is clearly I, Lord Haiden, that will win this Royal Tournament."

Rito immediately got angered, and it's not just him, Mikan, Yami, Mea, Yui, Run, Nana, and Momo apparently raged as a red aura could be seen emmitting from their bodies.

"Now then, without further ado, let us begin the fight…" He said before he charges onto Rito unexpectedly, which causes him to get off balance and almost tumbles on his feet.

Haiden pulled up a rapier out of nowhere and almost pierced Rito's neck. However, he barely managed to dodge that one. But just as he dodged it, he could see the back of Haiden's palm in front of his face, before he released an unseen force that blows Rito away from him across the Arena.

He didn't stop there however, because before Rito even hit the wall, Haiden attacked him with the same invisible force that once again, pushes Rito.

And as he never got enough, as Rito was still airborne, he quickly draws his rapier and pierced him multiple times in a speed could not be seen with naked eye. Some parts of Rito's clothings are immediately torn and exposed a bit of his body, bleeding.

After Rito landed back on his feet, he barely had any breath and is panting despite not having attacked him before. _'He's fast'_ Rito thought.

Haiden never gave his opponent enough rest, though. As he once again charges onto Rito in a piercing motion, but Rito managed to deflect the rapier and got away.

Haiden froze for a brief moment, before…

"How dare you touch my Orichalcum Rapier with your filthy hands?!" He yelled as he let out a barrage of pierce attacks that fortunately Rito was able to dodge.

However, he didn't stop his attack, he continued attacking Rito, not even giving him enough time to catch his breath.

' _Damn, this is not going anywhere, I can't keep dodging this guy's attack. I have to find an opening somehow.'_ Rito thought before he found a slight gap between his attack that allowed Rito to face his palm towards Haiden's stomach, before releasing a stronger invisible force that pushes him away.

Haiden got up and suddenly, "GODDAAAAAMMMNNIITTT!" yelled with all his might.

He did the same thing as he previously do, but with even more variety and pattern that Rito almost couldn't find a way out of. "GIVING UP, YET?!" Haiden yelled before his eyes glow red and he released a strong force that is enough to push Rito away a few meters from him.

Rito take a good look at his opponent and noticed that his whole body is engulfed in some sort ot black-purplish aura. With red eyes and a creepy expression on his face.

"Berserk." Gid said to no one in particular.

Haiden suddenly charges onto Rito once again, now even faster and it made Rito got a hard time dodging his attacks. "Damn. Not now!" Rito muttered.

Suddenly, along the crowd…

"EVERYONE, READY!" A certain spiky-haired boy yelled to his squad before they responded with enthusiasm. "YES! ONE, TWO!"

A Whole banner suddenly appeared that has Rito's name in it.

" **GO! GO! RITO! YOU WILL WIN!"**

Rito turned his head towards the source of the cheers and find his classmates and friends inside the crowd.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LOSE!" Saruyama yelled towards his friend.

"Those guys…" Rito chuckled before getting himself back on his feet. "…You know, now that you're like that, I could finally show you… My true power...I won't hold back!"

Both parties charge onto each other and clashed before making a huge shockwave that shook the entire Arena. This time, Rito managed to match his speed in attack and maybe, even faster!

"N-NO WAY!" Haiden exclaimed, surprised that his attack proves to be no effect against him. "NO ONE IS FASTER THAN ME. NO ONE!" Haiden said in his distorted voice, clearly he went insane mid-fight, because he seems like a completely different person from the previous one.

He charges a single pierce attack that is stronger than the previous ones, but his opponent managed to block it with no sweat. "WH-WHO ARE Y-YOU?! HOW?!"

"I am not an ordinary Human afterall…" He said before shoving him back and made him lose his balance.

"Giving up, yet?"

"Kuh!" Haiden is clearly not pleased with the results and still refuses his loss. "Th-There's NO WAY!" He suddenly does a surprise attack to kill Rito, or at least that's what he intended before Rito blocked the sword and broke it with his bare hands.

"N—No way… My Orichalcum-built…" Haiden bowed as he looked at his broken sword that is no more than just some pieces of shard.

"WHAT AN INTENSE BATTLE! THE WINNER OF THIS TOURNAMENT HAS FINALLY BEEN DECIDED! THE WINNER IS—" Before the announcer finished, Gid Lucione Deviluke, The King of Deviluke hold his hand up in order to shut everyone in the whole Arena up.

"I have finally acknowledge your strenght and I now know… that you are worthy enough, to rule this Kingdom…" Gid said. "…However…" He continued, which made the whole Arena even more silent and tense than before.

"What are you getting at?" Rito asked the King of Deviluke before he smirked.

"… I still have to… confirm your strenght… One Last Battle…" Gid said before falling down and landed inside the Arena.

"… Against me."

* * *

 _ **THE CLIMAX IS GETTING NEAR AS RITO NEED TO FACE THE GREATEST CHALLENGE YET. BATTLING THE KING OF DEVILUKE HIMSELF, GID LUCIONE DEVILUKE.**_


	40. Chapter 40 - Awakening

**Chapter 40**

"One Final Battle against me…" The King proclaimed with an arrogant tone after he landed in front of Rito, challenging him to a one final battle.

The whole Arena tensed up from the King's challenge and from him landing on the Arena himself.

However, the only thing that worries the whole audience is the fact that Rito is not given any time to rest or even catch his breath from the fight with Haiden.

This fact made the audiences that know Rito even more concerned. Will he even be able to win, let alone survive fighting the strongest man in the Universe?

However, despite noticing the worries and concern that the audience shows, Rito pay no heed and still accepted the challenge, "Bring it!" He exclaimed bravely in front of the one who stopped the Galactic War. He looked over to the eldest Princess of Deviluke and smiled to her, motioning that he will be fine.

This only brings Lala to worry even more.

The Battleground is cleaned and prepared for the True final battle, and TV stations from all over the Universe are reporting live from the Deviluke Grand Arena as the Battle that will decide the title of The Strongest Man of The Universe will begin.

The Battle will be broadcasted to all over the Universe (except Earth and other primitive planet or unknown ones) as the "Grand Battle".

Both parties need no introduction to each other nor to the general public.

 _The Whole universe._

The Whole Universe is eagerly waiting for their battle.

Both parties are standing face to face to each other as the Announcer began the countdown.

The whole world seems slowed down for Rito as he saw his rival suddenly charges the split second the word 'fight' comes out from the Announcer's mouth. Rito quickly moves his body to a blocking position, taking on the King's punch.

The Impact alone made a shockwave that pushed even the front audiences back 'till some of them even passed out from the sheer force.

Rito groaned from the pain that the attack inflicted, and to top it all, the pain is even stronger than any of the pains he felt from his previous battles. He really live up to the name of _The Strongest_.

Rito jumped back a few meters to avoid any sudden attacks from Gid, but to his surprise he didn't attack, and he's more like waiting for Rito to attack. Well, without stretching it longer, Rito started attacking The King with all he got, a non-stop barrage of attack that Gid blocked with his bare hands.

But that's not all, while Gid was put off guard by his attacks, he suddenly jumped up and charges a lightning bolt from his eyes that take no time to finish before releasing it towards Gid.

Gid slightly bowed to hold the force of the lightning bolt, and he got to say that it's actually pretty strong.

Even after fighting off against an enemy that gave him a hard time, Rito still got a lot of energy saved in him. It's almost like Rito never even released his full potential, not even at the previous fight.

After Rito finished releasing his built up lightning bolt, he landed back on the ground and waited for his opponent to make his next move.

Gid just chuckled and stood back up, clapping as he do so.

"Amazing. But still…"

Gid suddenly seems like he just teleported to Rito's back, before he pushed him with a force enough to throw him away towards the wall.

But just like the previous fight, before Rito hit the wall, Gid suddenly teleported in front of him, before uppercutting him with no mercy. Rito was sent towards the sky where Gid once again is waiting him before smashing Rito's poor body back down to the ground.

The Impact of Rito's body and the ground made Rito scream in pain, but before he stood up, Gid continues to attack him, now with his own blast attacks.

Right now, it seems that Rito has no more chance of winning as he is nearing his end. The pain is too much for him to endure. And before he know it, he started to slowly fade away…

* * *

" _Is this it…?" Rito's voice echoed throughout the void of his own mind. "Will it all end, here?"_

" _Everything… that I have made… memories, laughs, smiles, with them… will it end?"_

 _Rito is clearly despaired at this time, with almost no hope left of winning as he slowly accepts his defeat. However…_

" _ **Do you really think so?"**_ _Another voice suddenly echoed through his mind._

" _What? Who—?"_

" _ **Do you not remember me?"**_ _The voice asked before materializing a familiar figure that ever visited him in a dream similar to this. "The… Original King..?"_

" _ **Will you really let it end? No, do you really want it to end?"**_ _He asked in a crude tone. "Wha—?"_

" _ **Answer me, Yuuki Rito! I know that you won't let this end! You are the embodiment of us! The Race that surpasses all race! Believe that you won't—"**_

" _BUT HOW?!" Rito yelled, which stopped the Original's sentence instantly. "How… With this? It's not enough against him…" He said in a desperate tone, while looking at his hands._

" _Do you think I want it to end? Of course not!"_

 _The Original flinched slightly from Rito's sudden snap. "But it's… it's just not enough…"_

 _The Original slowly made his way towards Rito._ _ **"Do you want to know?"**_

" _Huh?"_

" _ **The secrets to our power…"**_

" _Secrets…"_

" _ **Millions of years ago, we, Negas, as you know already live in harmony with each other… With one thing us excels at… more than anything else, we prioritizes… love."**_

" _ **We don't care of anything else in the world, we mostly prioritizes the one that we need, and love, the most…"**_

" _ **The Source of Your powers, the Nega-powers… is love, more specifically the feelings of the ones who love you, and also… your feelings towards them."**_

" _Th-then, what you mean by wives are…"_

" _ **Yes. Those girls."**_

"…" _Rito seems not that surprised, maybe because he already suspected it all along, yet still interested in it. However, he is pretty relieved once knowing the truth._

" _ **However, there's one thing blocking your power…"**_

" _Blocking?"_

" _ **There's an old saying in our world… 'Wisdom is a circle. What you receive, you must give back.' "**_

" _That means…"_

" _ **Tell me, Yuuki Rito, have you taken somebody else's power before these fights?"**_

" _What do you mean? I—" He suddenly remembered Darkness, and how he could turn to it during his fight with Nemesis._

" _ **As I thought, and I believe that you also took the power of Bladix The Sword. Albeit just its transformation ability."**_

" _You mean those powers… are blocking my new ones?"_

" _ **Maybe. I'm not sure fully, but It will be better if we let it go, give it back to its real owner."**_

" _O-Okay… Though I'm not sure how."_

" _ **And also… 'What you receive, you must give back.' Return their feelings Yuuki Rito, show them that you also love them back, because that… is also the source of our powers."**_

 _Rito took a meditating pose, and tried his hardest to release the Darkness' powers and the other powers inside of him. "Let it all go…" He muttered before he felt something… something great._

" _ **That's it, you can do it."**_

" _HRRAAAAAAAAARRGHHH!" Rito screamed as his body suddenly glows and the whole world around him shines bright. The Void in his heart is now filled with new hope and courage._

" _ **You have finally released the blockade in your powers…"**_

" _Yes, this feels great!"_

" _ **I believe that this is our true final meeting, from now on…"**_ _The original took a step forward and grabbed Rito's shoulder._ _ **"…Take care of yourself."**_ _He said before dissolving into golden particles and fused truly with Rito, granting him the true power… of the Nega._

 _Rito screams as his power continuously grows to the point that it's overflowing._

" _With this…"_

* * *

"Is Yuuki Rito down, folks?!" The Announcer said with a slight fear in his voice. The whole Arena got quiet as Rito doesn't make any sound or even moved at all.

"Tch." Gid muttered as he walked away from Rito's apparent body, before…

Rito's body suddenly glows and a bright aura enveloped his whole body before he let out a scream that is akin to a super saiyan transformation.

His hair become shorter than his previous one and he looks… refreshed, as if something heavy was just let off of his shoulder.

"!" Yami suddenly felt something. "What's wrong, onee-chan?" Mea asked her, as Yami is putting a surprised expression. "No… It's nothing."

' _What was that? I feel something just returned to me…'_ Yami thought but said nothing.

"Have you finally shown your true powers?" Gid asked the newly reborn Rito, to which he responded with a smirk.

"Of course! Let's go on, Old Man!" He said cockily, even more confident than ever. "With this power, I am positive I could!" He continued.

" **My AWAKENED FORM!"**


	41. Chapter 41 - The Final Chapter

**Chapter 41**

"Interesting, let's see what you got now." Gid said before suddenly slamming his feet to the ground.

The slam shook the ground and created two boulders in front of Gid in which he immediately kicked, sending the two boulders flying towards Rito.

Rito, with his newfound power, felt a lot of new surges running inside him, and take no more than just a glare and an invisible force to break the two boulders coming fast towards him. He is left unscratched.

Gid smirked, now that he already found an opponent that is equal in him in strenght.

The whole audience was left in awe of Rito's newfound powers.

Without warning, Both parties suddenly charges onto each other, resulting in an even greater force than any of the before.

After the fog cleared, Rito and Gid is revealed to be locking hands with each other, pushing each other with none of them planning on giving up. Their power is revealed to be equal and just as powerful.

Before both of them finally let go and started throwing punches and kicks towards each other.

The whole audience, and that includes the ones from out of Deviluke, couldn't even see their movements thanks to their incredible speed. Gid finally throws one punch that break their attack chain and pushed Rito 1-2 meters back from him.

Rito seemed slowing down time as he could look past Gid's sudden attack afterwards, almost hitting him in the face before blocking it with no sweat.

As Gid looked back to his opponent, he noticed that Rito has dissapeared from his sight, only to seemingly return behind him and immediately hit him and sent him flying upwards before he hit him back down. _Revenge._

After the smoke cleared, Gid is revealed to be smiling and seems like he's planning a move.

"I'll finish this." He said cockily, in wich Rito just took a stance in response.

Gid began charging up his power as his body is getting engulfed in lightning and a great force is pushing Rito away.

Without thinking twice, Rito also charges his power as a bright white Aura enveloped his body and also letting out a force.

Both of them charges until the barrier of The Arena actually _broke_ and made the Security evacuate the entire audience, except the ones in the VIP and King's lounge, where they remain unaffected.

"Yes. Show me your true power!" Gid screamed before he put his right hand out and form a giant electric energy ball and charges it.

"So, Are you still doubting my potential?" Rito asked as he takes a defensive position to prepare for the worst.

"Not really, but I'm just interested in your _true_ power!" The Energy ball becomes bigger as Gid said that.

Rito took both of his hands and put them to his sides, charging a beam in the process. "Then, If you still doubt me, prepare!" He said as he charged the beam.

Both of them released their powers all at once as Gid released the energy that he has been building up as an electric beam, while Rito released his powers as an energy beam.

Both attacks collide and made some cracks arounf the Arena, and released a great light that engulfed not only the Arena, but the city surrounding it.

Rito is seen struggling to push back Gid's beam, but then remembered that he must win, not just for himself, but for the sake of those girls too!

"Take This King! My True POWER!" He screamed as his Energy Beam grew even larger both in size and power, and starting to overpower Gid's.

"Th-This is…" Gid said before being engulfed in the attack. "…Finally." He said as he smiled…

* * *

Rito slowly opened his eyes to reveal that he's in a pretty cool room with a white ceiling. He took a good look around and noticed some cabinets and desk filled with medical equipment, he immediately concludes that he is in an infirmary.

He then noticed that the red-haired girl that he calls Mea is now sleeping while using his palm as a pillow, and Lala sleeping in the bed next to him. He looked at the window and noticed the night sky as the moon shone through the window and illuminates the room.

Mea noticed his movements and immediately wakes up.

"Senpai?" She said, still groggy. "Good evening."

"You're awake!" She exclaimed happily. "Hey, you'll wake Lala!"

"Geez, You made us worry! The Moment after you released that awesome Energy beam of yours, you immediately passed out. Well, not before The King passed out first though." She explained.

"Then, that means…"

"You won, Rito." Lala's voice suddenly reaches both of their ears, as they saw Lala already opened her eyes and in fact already sitting down comfortably.

"Hahh, Good…" He sighed.

The Room suddenly lit up as Dr. Mikado, Tearju, and her assisstant Oshizu made her way inside the infirmary. "We were pretty surprised when you actually go up against The Strongest Man in The Universe himself."

"Mikado-sensei, Tearju-sensei, Oshizu too." He called.

"The fight was really intense till Oshizu actually clutches her hands as you fight." Mikado teased. Oshizu spontaneously blushed, "That's because I'm worried! Is it wrong to worry about your friends?!" Oshizu pouted and Mikado just responded with a smile.

"By the way, where are the others?"

"You mean the girls? They're all in the guest room, waiting for you." Tearju replied.

"Then, let's not make them wait even longer." Rito said as he stood up, but groaned in pain afterwards.

"Rito!"  
"Senpai!"

Lala and Mea said in unison. "Ah, don't worry, I could walk on my own."

They all walked towards the guest room while Lala and Mea helped Rito on his feet since he is still pretty exhausted from his fight. And the bruises made things worse.

As soon as they reach the guest room…

"Rito-kun!" Run suddenly ran into him and hugged him, resulting in Rito's light groan. "Wait, Run-san! Rito is still exhausted you know!" Yui suddenly exclaimed and warned Run about her behaviour, while Run ignored her.

He looked around and noticed that not only the girls are there, but his entire classmates plus some extras.

"Everyone…"

"We couldn't just leave you alone in this planet, so we decided to tag along!" Saruyama said before the entire class nodded.

"Let me guess, Momo told you to come."

"Precisely!"

"I was not told about this…"

"Well, Rito-san. Surprise is much better, right?"

The whole night went by so fast as they chatted and laughed together, also enjoying the dinner that the maids and butlers already made for them. Some of the Male student even tried to hit on the maids to no avail.

Saki, as usual, boasts about her 'superiority' over Lala, in which Lala still oblivious to.

The Next morning, Rito is standing, still in slight pain, before the throne, where Gid, also in pain, is sitting down, ready to have his words with the future throne holder.

"You have proven to me that you are strong enough and worthy enough to lead this planet and the whole Universe." He said, "But I think I am still the strongest." He continued.

"Ho. You ready to go for a second round, old man?" Rito asked cockily. "You're a thousand years too young to impress me, Kiddo." Gid, back in his kid form said to him. Although, he is still a bit older than his first appearance on Earth.

"Both of you…" Sephie said to calm down both of them.

"Okay… Ahem." Gid cleared his throat.

"YUUKI RITO!" He called his name. "Yes!" Rito responded.

"Are you ready to lead this entire plane— No, The Entire Universe?!" Gid asked loudly.

Rito looked over to his back, the girls and all his acquintances, and looked back to The King…

In which his response is…

" **YES!"**


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hey, wake up."

I heard a voice that immediately I recognized. However, thanks to the tiring day yesterday, and plus I didn't get any chance to rest yesterday, I can't simply just open my eyes and say 'Good Morning!' to her. No, instead I opt for the usual thing.

"Ten more minutes…" I said with my sleepy voice non-chalantly.

Apparently, she didn't appreciate my answer and immediately scolded me for it. "Geez, Since then, you have become so lazy!" She said before pulling the blanket and exposing my face to direct sunlight.

"There's no helping it… There are a lot of things that I did yesterday, and that doesn't count taking care of the Government." I said as I pulled back the blanket and closed my face from the sunlight.

"Okay then… I'll give you ten minutes till you get up." She said as she took a seat besides my bed and still keeping an eye of me.

Immediately, I felt uncomfortable, and out of guilt, I remove the blanket and took my first step in the morning.

"Finally!" She squealed happily, as if she just saw something great happened. "Gee, Is seeing me wake up really that exciting?" I asked.

"Because you rarely wake up whenever it's my turn to wake you up!" She explained with an annoyed face.

I chuckled and patted her head, "You really have changed from back then, but at the same time, still the same stubborn girl that I know, Yami, or should I call you Eve?"

"Call me whatever you want, my dear…" She smiled as I patted her head before I get ready for my day-off.

I smiled as I saw one of my wives' smiling face, it always warms my heart. "You know, I had a dream… about _that_ battle."

"The Battle, huh? Brings back our Highschool memories…"

* * *

As The King of Deviluke, it is my duty to keep track of everything that's happening in this whole planet, but in my case, also the whole Universe. I'm still wondering up till now on how the previous King and Queen even handled these works. And now they're casually taking a vacation to who-knows-where… But luckily, now is a day off.

It has been a few months after I got coronated as The King of Deviluke, yet I'm still getting used to all of the responsibilities I have now.

I quickly got dressed to my usual attire and headed straight towards the throne room.

Once I get there, instead of sitting down to the throne, I take a good look outside the castle and admired the view of Deviluke.

Honestly, I can't believe that now I'm… here.

My younger self would not believe that I become the King of Deviluke. The Me from when I met Lala never expected the girl whose boobs I touched become one of my wife.

What about Mikan? Well, she become very independent and very reliable. Especially now that Celine has grown, she could now help Mikan in various chores, although she is still pretty clumsy.

"Where is he?" Someone asked to Eve, however I paid no attention as Eve pointed her finger towards me.

I kept looking towards the horizon without even realizing that someone is creeping behind me. "Rito!" The previously mentioned Lala suddenly jumped onto my back and hugged me like she likes to do.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, "Nothing, just… thinking." I looked back towards the Kingdom and with all of my wives behind me, I kept thinking.

 _It has been a Journey._

* * *

 _Deviluke, a place that many would call the center of the Universe. A lot of creatures from all parts of the Universe would come here as if it's some sort of Capital city or something, but for me? It's a connection. I have met a lot of Aliens in the past, and believe me, they're all wacky and weird at first, but that's the charm. This Place is my Kingdom, and no one shall bring harm to it._

 _My Name is Yuuki Rito, also known as Rito Lucione Deviluke, and I am The Nega-Human._

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING UP TILL THIS POINT!**

 **I finally finished writing this fic, and to be honest this is my very first fic that I actually care to finish. My previous fics were never actually finished and just left in the dust, some are even Deleted.**

 **And now, some Trivias:**

 **This Story actually has undergone a few changes, at first I wanted to make a concept where Rito gained an ability that will prove him useful in battle. And in fact, the very first thing that come to my mind is actually being an Assassin. But later, I discarded it and went for a 'power' route.**

 **At first, Rito will gain his ability when he injected a serum made from the DNA of Mea and Yami to turn himself into a Trans-Weapon. But it doesn't really make sense. The Second concept is to have Rito meet his 'sort-of-evil-twin-from-another-universe-or-planet-or-something-like-that' and he will eventually awaken Rito's own power.**

 **I originally planned to exclude Haruna from the Harem, but then I realized on how biased I am about it. I never really liked Haruna's character in the first place, so including her is already pretty hard for me myself.**

 **At this point, you may already know who are Rito's wives. They are: Lala, Momo, Nana, Yami, Mea, Yui, Haruna, Run, and Rin.**

 **Rito's appearance actually changed when he became The King. His hair become shorter and he become taller once again, and his body become Ripped.**

 **Rito's powers grow as the ones around him loves him even more, so instead of power of Friendship, it's more like power of Love.**

 **And I don't know whether you're interested in this but… According to Wikipedia, 80% of fanfiction net users are Females, so I guess I'm a part of the other 20%.**

 **And That's it for this series! Keep in tune for my next series that I will write! See ya!**


End file.
